That's What I Go To School For
by that-ship-dennel
Summary: Dennel: Jennel is a student, Demi is a teacher. What happens when they hook up the day before school starts?
1. Chapter 1

**Jennel's POV:**

Fuck, fuck, and fuck I'm going to be late. I know I shouldn't have gone out last night, and I don't even know where I am, shit. I sit up and notice that I'm completely naked; I smirk to myself before looking around the room. My clothes are on the ground along with Demi's? No Dani's I don't know I can't remember. All I know is I'm going to be late for school unless I get out of here within the next fifteen minutes.

I throw the bed sheets off me and grab my underwear off the ground before pulling it on and walking out of her room. As I close her bedroom door I notice I note stuck on it. I pull it off and begin reading it.

_Had to go to work, sorry. _

_You can borrow some of my clothes if you want. _

_Demi x _

At least I got her name right, whatever. I walk towards the bathroom and wash off last night's make up before wandering back into her room. I lie on her bed and grabbing my phone before texting Jillian.

_**(7:45am) Jennel: **__Hey um, think you could give me a lift to school today :(? 3_

I throw my phone next to me and stare at the ceiling as I begin to remember last night.

"_So what's your name then?" I mumble against her lips as she shoves me against the bathroom door. _

"_Demi." She whispers back to me before attaching her lips on to mine again. My hands roam her body, until I rest them on her ass. I slide my fingers into the back pockets of her jeans and pull her closer to me. _

"_Going to tell me your name?"_

"_Mhm, Jennel." I moan as she begins to leave open mouth kisses down my neck before she starts to softly suck on my skin. _

"_Why don't you come to mine? We can have more fun there and we can here." _

_She winks at me as she pulls away from me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom. She pulls me towards the exit and pushes me against a wall the moment we leave the building. Her lips smash against mine again and she picks me up. My legs wrap around her waist, my fingers tangle in her hair and she forces my lips open with her tongue. _

"_Jennel take her home before I have to separate you for indecency." Max yells from the door of the club, I lightly push Demi away from me and unwrap my legs from around her waist. I walk towards him, smiling. He shakes his head at me._

"_Don't tell Jess, she'll kill me." I whisper to him, he just smiles at me and nods his head._

"_You're lucky I'm here to look out for you Jennel, now go have fun." He says pushing me back towards Demi. One of the good things about Max being a family friend, and the club's security guard is that he lets me into the club; he also looks out for me. _

"_So to mine then?" Demi asks winking at me, placing her hand in mine and flagging down a cab. _

I groan before standing up and walking towards her closet; I pull it open and look at the clothes in front of me. It's full of black skirts, pants and shirts, bet she works in an office. I look around for a couple of minutes before finding a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a Guns 'n' roses t-shirt. I pull the jeans on before sliding the t-shirt over my head. I look in the mirror and smile, looking good Garcia. My hair is a mess though; sex hair never looks good on me.

I walk towards where her straighteners are and quickly do my hair before grabbing my clothes off the ground. I grab my phone off her bed and unlock it before reading the message.

_**(7:56am) Jillian: **__I suppose so! Did you fuck someone again?! Do you need the vans you leave at mine? And the make up? 3_

This is why Jillian is amazing!

(_**7:58am)Jennel: **__Maybe I did ;) and yes please! Pick me up from then coffee shop near mine? 3_

I walk out of her room with my clothes and my phone. When I get into the living room I spot my heels near the front door and my leather jacket throw on the floor. I walk towards it and pick it up before sliding it on. I then walk towards my shoes and slip them on to my feet. I leave Demi a note and leave it in the kitchen.

_Thanks for last night._

_I took some clothes, text me when you get home _

_I'll come by and drop them off…unless you want to take them off ;)_

_J x_

I walk out of her apartment and look around, okay kind of know where I am. I'm like five minutes away from the coffee shop so we should be all good.

When I get to the coffee shop Jillian is already waiting outside. I walk towards her car and open the passenger door before climbing in.

"Hey whore."

"Hey Jill, got my shoes and make-up?" I ask, while throwing last night's clothes into the back of her car. She passes me a bag with my black vans in. I slide my heels off and pull the vans on before I begin to apply my eyeliner.

"Can I drive yet?" She asks me.

"Go for it, you know I can do this while you're driving."

"Yea you've had enough practice." She mutters, I stop what I'm doing and glare at her, she innocently smiles at me before staring the engine and driving in the direction of school.

"Need to stop at Jess' for your bag?"

"Nah, it's the first day we won't need anything." I say, putting my eyeliner away. "Wait I do need to go there though, I need my um…" I trail off hoping that she gets the point.

"Your supply and your personal?" She asks me, I grin at her and nod my head as she turns the corner and parks outside the apartment block. I quickly grab my clothes and get out of the car. I run inside, up two flights of stairs and into the apartment. Jess is sat on the sofa looking worried.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She screams at me as I make my way towards my room.

"Oh calm down I stayed at Jillian's."

I walk into my room, dump the clothes on my bed and then grab my bag off the ground. I close the door before grabbing a couple of joints from a box under my bed and a couple of ten bags and stuffing them into my bag.

When I walk out of my room Jess is leaning against the wall in front of me.

"What?" I ask her

"You weren't a Jill's last night; you have bite marks on your collar bones."

Fuck I know I should've grabbed a hoodie from Demi's as well.

"Whatever, I'm going to be late bye." I say before walking away from her and leaving. I run down the stairs and out of the building before jumping into Jill's car. I'm out of breath and she just laughs at me as I grab a joint out of my bag and light it. I take a few drags before putting it out and stuffing it back into my bag.

"Ready to go back?"

"I am now." I reply smiling at her as we pull into the school car park. I spot Wes and Drew walking towards us as we get out of the car. Drew picks me up and squeezes me before putting me down again.

"What can I do for you Drew?" I ask, leaning against the car and smirking at him.

"Enough for a couple of joints please Jen?"

I open my bag and fill a small plastic back with enough weed to make two joints out of before passing it to him. He hands me $10 before grabbing Wes and smiling at me. I roll my eyes at him and grab my bag before walking into school with Jillian.

"Who you got for home room?" She asks me, shoving her bag into her locker and then slamming the door shut.

"Um, I think."

"Urg no fair, I've got ." She says pouting at me.

"Stop pouting she's hot, I'd hook up with her."

"You'd hook up with anyone, now come on before we're late." She says grabbing my arm and pulling me towards my class, she pushes me into the room before walking towards hers. When I walk I wander towards a desk sit on top of it, I look around the room and the only ones in the room and CeCe and Nick. I smirk at CeCe and she blushes before continuing to talk to Nick.

CeCe is a straight A student, goes to church, is a goody two shoes…with a little secret that only I know about. I slide my phone out of my pocket and check my messages, three new messages.

_**(8:15am) Wes: **__Party tonight, my house…you in Garcia?! _

_**(8:17am) CeCe: **__You going to Wes' party tonight? ;) _

_**(8:20am) unknown: **__Hey it's Demi…work's boring, you up yet? :)_

I glance towards CeCe and nod my head at her slightly, what's the point in texting her back when we're in the same room. I suppose I should text Wes back, even though he probably knows I'll be going. And I should text Demi back.

_**(8:30am) Jennel: **__Do you even have to ask Wesley?! Of course I am! _

_**(8:31am) Jennel: **__Hey ;) Yea I'm up, I had things to do…stole some jeans and a t-shirt btw :P_

Fifteen minutes to kill so I may as well go out for a cigarette. I text Wes, because there is no way I'm going on my own.

_**(8:32am) Jennel: **__Wes come outside for a fag with me?! _

I jump off the desk and grab my bag off the ground before sliding my packet of cigarettes out and opening it. I pull one out and hold it between my fingers.

"Want one?" I ask Nick as I notice him looking at me in disgust.

"No, we don't smoke, do we CeCe."

She shakes her head before looking me up and down and slyly biting her bottom lip. I wink at her before walking out of the class room. Wes is already walking down the corridor. He walks towards me and turns around before motioning for me to jump on his back. Whatever, I jump on his back and he walks outside and carries me towards the football field.

When we get there I jump off his back and slide my lighter out the pocket on my jacket before lighting up and passing the lighter to him. He lights up and passes it back to me as I take a drag.

"So who is she?" He asks smirking at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't play dumb Jen; you have that 'freshly fucked' glow."

"No I don't and she was some girl I hooked up with at a club last night." I reply flicking ash on the ground and looking up at Wes.

"Knew it, also we better head back before the bell goes."

I stub out my cigarette before placing the other half back into the packet and walking back towards the building with Wes. When we get inside I walk into homeroom and Wes walks into the boy's toilets.

~~~  
Just finished English, which means I only have one more lesson then I can go home and shower!

"Hey slut." Jillian yells running towards me as I walk out of the classroom.

"Hey, what lesson you got now?"

"Um, chemistry with some new teacher, I don't know Miss Lovato, can't remember her name, you?"

"Same, let's roll." I say grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the exit of the building.

"Um the room is that way."

"Yes but I need a cigarette so we're going this way." I reply pulling her behind the bike shed and lighting up my cigarette form earlier.

"This is the last lesson, surly you can last an hour."

I shake my head as I take a few drags before dropping it on the ground and standing on it. Jillian passes me a piece of chewing gum before pulling me back towards the building. When we get to the class room I ruffle my hair after looking in the small window in the door and noticing a rather hot looking teacher, well hot from the back.

We walk into the classroom and she turns around. Fuck, shit it's her, Demi, the girl from last night. Fuck. She just stares at me in shock before finally speaking.

"Where have you two been?"

"We um-"

"I had to get something out of my locker." I cut Jillian off; she's never been any good and lying to teachers.

"Well considering it's your fault that you're late can you wait outside…"

Oh come on you know my name, you were screaming it last night.

"Jennel." I say smirking at her as I walk out of the room and lean against the wall next to the door. I get my phone out unlock it when I see that I have a two new messages.

_**(12:15pm) CeCe: **__If you're going to Wes' party does that mean I get to hear you moan my name again? Because I fucking miss hearing you moan it ;)_

_**(1:20pm) Demi: **__I suppose it's fine :P just as long as I get them back…just means I'll have to see you again ;) _

The class room door swings open and Demi? Miss Lovato? Walks out and looks me up and down before glaring at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She hisses at me

"I'm getting educated."

"You told me you were twenty two, you're in school."

"Yea sorry about that, didn't know you were going to be my teacher last night." I reply smirking at her. "My pretty hot teacher though."

"No time for jokes Jennel, this is bad. I could get fired for this."

"Oh calm down Demi I not exactly going to tell anyone am I"

"It's Miss Lovato to you."

"Does this mean teacher student role play?" I ask smirking at her before winking at her.

"Stop, what happened last night, cannot happen again."

"Why not? It was fun, you know you liked it."

"Not the point, the only time you're coming back to my apartment is to give me my clothes back." She replies sternly before looking me up and down and biting her bottom lip.

"Like what you see miss?"

"Shut up and get back in the class room."

"Yes miss." I say winking at her as I walk back into the room. I sit next to Jillian and throw my bag on the ground underneath the desk. I watch Demi as she walks back into the room, running her fingers through her blonde hair. I stare at her and notice that her white blouse isn't buttoned up all the way, she's showing a little bit of cleavage. Whatever I've seen it all and more.

"So class considering I'm new to the school we're not going to do much today. We're just going to get to know each other." She says smiling at the class before writing her name on the board.

"You ready to get to know me? I'm not really that interesting." She says, sitting on her desk.

"Oh I already know a lot about you, and you are definitely interesting." I say smirking at her; she glares at me before jumping off her desk and walking towards me.

"Would you like to leave?"

"Nope." I say popping the p. "I'm having a fun time staring at your chest." I continue causing most of the boys in the class to start laughing and Jillian to punch my arm.

"Stay behind when the lessons finished Jennel."

"I'm sure you'd like that."

She just glares at me again before turning around and walking back towards the front of the class. I look around the room and spot CeCe say in the row in front of me. I slide my phone out of pocket and begin texting her.

_**(1:45pm) Jennel: **__It sure does baby, pretty sure I can make you scream louder than Nick can…oh wait ;)_

_**(1:46pm) CeCe: **__Don't even go there! He still thinks I'm his innocent church going girlfriend ;)_

_**(1:48pm) Jennel: **__You're far from innocent baby ;) les-bi-honest how can you resist me? ;)_

_**(1:51pm) CeCe: **__Can I stay at yours tonight? 3_

_**(1:52pm) Jennel: **__I suppose so, Jess is staying at her boyf's and Josh is still away with my dad. Which means we have the place to ourselves so you can make as much noise as you want ;)_

_**(1:55pm) CeCe: **__Oh really…and what are you going to do to me to make me make so much noise ;)?_

"Jennel are you paying attention?" Demi yells at me, I look up from my phone and notice her stood over her desk, resting her hands on it and leaning forward.

"What? Yes." I mumble while texting CeCe back.

_**(1:57pm) Jennel: **__Well first of all I'd have to pin you down while I sucked on your neck and my hand slide into your panties…_

_**(1:58pm) CeCe: **__Don't you dare stop there Garcia! _

_**(2:00pm) Jennel: **__;) I'd bite on your neck and begin to tease your clit because I know you hate it when I tease you, and I want to get you all worked up ;)_

"Jennel pass me your phone."

"Why?" I ask, looking up and smirking at Demi.

"Because."

"That's not a valid answer, anyway this is important."

"If it's more important than my lesson you won't mind me reading the messages out then will you?"

"Go for it." I say smirking at her and sliding my phone across the desk towards her. She picks it up and begins to read the messages. I look towards CeCe and she's blushing as well and glaring at me. I wink at her and she soon stops glaring.

"You can stay behind for longer after this and explain these." Demi says taking my phone to the front of the classroom and placing it in a draw in her desk.

When the lesson is finally over, everyone leaves apart from CeCe. Who walks over to me and stops in front of my desk.

"Why did you let her read them?"

"I knew she wouldn't read them to the class. Go home, get ready and I'll pick you up at half eight." I say leaning forward and quickly kissing her. She pulls back and glares at me.

"Someone might see."

"CeCe this pure and innocent shit is getting boring now."

"Whatever I'm going." She says before walking out of the room and down the corridor. Demi grabs my phone and walks over to me. She sits on a stool in front of me and passes me my phone.

"Explain everything."

"What's everything?"

"How you got in that club, why you lied to me about your age. What the hell is going on with you and CeCe?" She says leaning forward, giving me a great view of her cleavage. I bite my lip as I stare at her chest.

"Jennel eyes up here."

"Not what you said last night."

"Shut up and explain."

"Fine, I got into the club because the security guard is a family friend, he looks out for me. I lied to you because I wanted you the minute I saw you and I doubt that you'd hook up with a seventeen year old. Me and CeCe well that's a secret." I say grabbing my phone and stuffing it into my pocket.

"So you're not even eighteen yet, fuck."

"Did you know that you're even hotter when you swear?"

"Shut up."

"I really want last night to happen again." I say placing my hand on top of hers and winking at her.

"Well it can't and you know that Jennel."

"I'm going; I have some things to sell. A party to get ready for and a fuck buddy to please tonight." I say standing up and grabbing my bag off the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, you have a 30 minute detention and what the hell are you selling?"

"What did you buy off me last night?"

"A joint, are you kidding me Jennel?! You're selling weed!"

I nod my head before smirking at her and grabbing a joint out of my bag and passing it to her. She looks at me slightly confused.

"What's that for?"

"I owe you one, considering I smoked most of yours last night." I say smirking at her.

"Now can I leave please? I have to pick Josh up from school."

"Go on then, I want my clothes back later though."

"You just want to see me again." I reply winking as I leave her class room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jennel's POV:**

When I get back to Jess' I walk straight to my room and light up a joint before jumping on my bed and grabbing my laptop. I take a drag of the joint then scroll through my twitter. Jess isn't home, she's 'chilling' at Jason's house so I don't have to worry about her barging into the room and shouting at me for smoking. My phone vibrates so I slide it out of my pocket and unlock it.

_**(3:34pm) Demi: **__I still want my clothes back._

_**(3:35pm) Jennel: **__You will get them back; I'll stop at yours on the way to Wes' house. I know you couldn't stay away from me ;) _

I place my phone next to me, take another drag and lean back. I smirk to myself as I feel my phone vibrate twice. Well someone can't stay away can she? I reach for it before picking it up and quickly unlocking it.

_**(3:38pm) Demi: **__I can stay away Jennel. I just want me clothes back, and us texting has to stop._

_**(3:39pm) CeCe: **__We don't have to stay at yours tonight, my brother is out of town for the week and said I can stay at his apartment ;) 3_

I put out the joint and sit up properly before texting both of them back, I text Demi back first.

_**(3:41pm) Jennel: **__No you can't stay away, I saw the way you were looking at me before. If we weren't in a class room you would've taken me then and there ;) And why do we have to stop texting, you know you love it ;)_

_**(3:44pm) Jennel: **__I like the sound of that, I also like the fact he's not there for a week, and you know what that means baby ;)_

I have like three hours to kill before I have to go to Demi's and give her clothes back; I suppose I could get high. But that would be boring because I'm on my own. I find Jillian's number in my phone before ringing her.

"What up hoe?"

"Rude, Jilly I'm bored come round and get ready for Wes' party at mine?" I ask in a childish voice.

"Urg, fine! I'll be there in like five minutes. You're lucky I love you Garcia."

"Yea I know, you can even have a joint."

"Good because you owe me." She says before hanging up, I smile before going to my messages and reading the two unread ones.

_**(3:47pm) Demi: **__That's because all I could think about was last night, which I shouldn't be doing. Fine we can keep texting but I swear if you give my number to anyone I will be your worst nightmare! _

_**(3:50pm) CeCe: **__A week of getting high and fucking with the best person ever ;)? But I do have church on Sunday! 3_

I roll my eyes at CeCe's last text. Seriously everyone thinks she's some innocent church going virgin and she's far from it. She's a horny little fucker when she's alone with me.

_**(3:52pm) Jennel: **__Last night was fun, I loved hearing you moan my name, and now I get why you were so dominant and strict, your inner teacher coming out ;) See I knew you loved texting me… I'll be round about 7 with your clothes._

_**(3:55pm) Jennel: **__Can you not miss church for one week seriously?! I would like to have one Sunday morning where I'm not been shaken awake by you so I can get you home in time! _

I slide off my bed when I hear the buzzer; I walk towards the door and press the button opening the door downstairs. I then unlock the door and open; I look outside and see Jillian walking around the corner smiling at me. She walks into the apartment and dumps her bag on the ground. I close the door behind her and she wraps her arms around me.

"So what did Miss Lovato say to you after school?"

"Just some crap about my attitude and not to text in her lessons again." I reply, hoping she'd believe it, I mean I love Jill but I'm not going to tell her about last night.

"So what are we doing for three hours?" She asks, sitting on the sofa and resting her legs on the coffee table in front of her. I slump next to her and grab my phone before unlocking it. I read the two messages while Jillian flicks through the TV channels.

_**(4:00pm) Demi: **__And you'll never get to hear me moan your name ever again. Never say that again! It was not my 'inner teacher' I'm just dominant ;) and I didn't see you complaining! It's a good job I'm not going out tonight Garcia!_

_**(4:01pm) CeCe: **__I can't and you know that, my parents would literally kill me. Plus this time you wouldn't have to get me home, my parents are picking me up from Chris' in the morning. Maybe you'll have to wake up because I'll want to fuck you before church ;) _

I laugh slightly, causing Jillian to give me weird looks before shrugging and watching TV again.

_**(4:03pm) Jennel: **__Why will I never get to hear it again? :( That's no fair! I wasn't complaining I loved it ;) you can't go anywhere, you have to up early in the morning to teach :P _

_**(4:05pm): **__Good because I need my lazy Sunday lie in! I wouldn't mind been woken up for sex though ;) _

"Oi Garcia you can't make me come here and sit there texting the whole time. I'm going to your room to get a joint, coming?" Jillian says before pushing herself off the sofa and walking towards my room. I sigh and place my phone on the arm of the sofa before following her towards my room.

~~~  
"Jennel are you ready yet? Fucking hell!" Jillian screams from the living room. I roll my eyes while sliding a pair of six inch black heels on and grabbing a small black bag off the ground. I stuff my phone and a couple of joints into it before resting it on my shoulder and ruffling my hair. I grab Demi's clothes off my bed and walk out of my room.

"Finally, let's go."

We walk out of the apartment; I shove the keys into my bag as we walk down the stairs. When we get outside Jillian unlocks her car and we get inside.

"Can you go to the coffee shop? I need to give the girl from last night her clothes back." I ask turning to Jillian and pouting at her, she rolls her eyes at me before driving towards the coffee shop.

"You're a hoe."

I just look at her before grabbing my phone out of my bag and texting Demi.

_**(7:25pm) Jennel: **__On the way to yours now Miss Lovato ;)_

_**(7:27pm) Demi: **__Don't call me Miss Lovato out of school it's weird and just no!_

I smirk before sliding my phone back into my bag as Jillian pulls up outside the coffee shop. I grab Demi's clothes and get out of the car before walking towards hers. It's only a couple of minutes away so I don't bother running, and in these shoes no thank you.

When I get outside her apartment I run my fingers through my hair and lower my shorts a little so they're just resting on my hips. I knock on the door and lean against the wall behind me while I wait for her to open it. When it swings open she's stood there wearing skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie. Her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses. She kind of looks cute.

"Hey sexy." I mutter before pushing myself away from the wall and walking towards her. She moves out of the way and lets me in.

"I shouldn't be letting you in but if someone sees you out there I'd be dead."

"No you just want me to yourself." I reply, turning to face her. She laughs slightly before shaking her head. I pass her the clothes.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for letting me borrow them." I say, smiling at her. She slightly smiles back at me before placing the clothes on the shelf next to the door.

"You need to stop with the attitude in lessons though."

"Oh come on don't go all teacher on me." I moan, running my fingers through my hair and leaning against the sofa.

"Seriously, people are going to get suspicious."

"you're boring."

"No I'm not I just don't want to lose my job." She retaliates, stuffing her hands in her pockets and looking at the ground.

"I'd never make you lose your job."

"So where are you going looking like that?" She asks, looking me up at down then biting her bottom lip. I'm wearing ripped tights, tight black denim shorts and a cut off, tight white top with my leather jacket of course.

"A party at Wes' house."

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to be partying on a school night?"

"Didn't stop you last night." I reply, walking over to her. She backs away, getting closer to the door. I smirk at her as I get closer to her.

"I-I shouldn't have gone out last night."

"So why did you?" I askmoving closer to her as her back hits the door.

"I-I was n-nervous about starting a new job." She stutters as my body presses against hers.

"You shouldn't be, everyone loves you."

I move my face closer to hers, our lips inches apart. Her breathing increases and she begins to move her arms close to my body. I smirk to myself as my hand rests on the door handle. I begin to twist it slowly. My lips graze against hers and she closes her eyes while moving her head closer to mine.

"See you tomorrow Demi." I whisper before pulling the door open, she moves when she feels the door move. She runs her fingers through her hair as I stand in the door way. I wink at her before walking out and closing the door behind me. My phone vibrates as I begin to walk down the street. I pull it out of my bag and read the message.

_**(7:49pm) Demi: **__That's not fair, I really want to kiss you now which is wrong on so many levels because you're my god damn fucking student! _

_**(7:50pm) Jennel: **__You know that when you kiss me you end up fucking me Miss Lovato ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jennel's POV:**

We've been at Wes' for about four hours now; me and CeCe have made out a lot. I'm high and drunk and all I can think about is Demi. How she looks when she's teaching, the tight black skirt she wears that makes her body look even better. I've only known her for two fucking days. It's not even emotional attraction, she's just beautiful, and well she's good in bed.

"Can we go back to my brothers yet? I'm horny and bored." CeCe whispers into my ear before biting my earlobe. She's sat on my lap, her arms around my neck. I smirk at her before pushing her off me and standing up. I put my hand out of her, she grabs hold of it and we walk towards the front door.

"Jill I'm leaving, text me in the morning." I scream into the kitchen before leaving with CeCe. She flags down a cab and we both get in. CeCe gives him the address and he begins to drive there while CeCe straddles me and begins to attack my neck with her lips. The cab driver mutters something under his breath so CeCe pulls away from me and leans closer to him.

"Just because I can get more pussy than you can." She whispers close to his ear before turning back to me, biting her bottom lip. She leans forward and kisses me, tangling her fingers in my hair.

When we pull up outside an apartment block CeCe slides off my lap, pays the cab driver and pulls me out of the car. She places her hand in mine and tangles our fingers together as she opens the door to the apartment block. We walk inside and she pulls me towards her brother's apartment. I'm sure I've been here before but whatever.

I slam CeCe against the apartment door and attach my lips to her neck sucking on it roughly. She softly moans while dragging her fingers down my back. I press her against the door even more before biting on her neck making her squeal.

She pushes me away slightly before turning around and rummaging through her bag for the key. When she finally finds it she attempts to get it into the lock and fails miserably. She tries against and of course fails again.

"Goddamn it CeCe will you open the fucking door?!" I yell in frustration as she tries to get the key in the lock for the third time while I'm kissing her neck. I slide my hand into the front of her jeans, resting my fingertips on the hem of her underwear.

"Well if you stop trying to fuck me in the hall maybe it would be easier!" She screams back at me pushing me away from her. I roll my eyes at her and grab a joint out of my bag before lighting it.

"Yea you can't smoke that in here."

"Like I give a shit CeCe, just open the fucking door."

I take a drag and lean against the wall as I watch CeCe struggle to open the door. After five minutes I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and slowly kiss up her neck, and of course she moans again. She drops the key on the ground and turns around before jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist. I place my hands on her ass, holding her up.

"What the fuck is going on out here?!"

I know that voice, I may have only known her for two days but you'd never be able to forget that voice. I stop kissing CeCe's neck before I turn my head. I'm faced with Demi stood in the hallway, wearing sweats shorts and a baseball t-shirt. Fuck she looks cute.

"Are you fucking kidding me, what the hell are you two doing here?" She asks walking towards us. CeCe unwraps her legs from around my waist and drops to the ground. I move away from her and lean against the wall next to her.

"M-miss Lovato what are you doing here?" CeCe stutters, I just smirk at Demi as she gets closer to us.

"I live here, need help?"

"Um, yea." CeCe replies picking the key up off the ground before handing it to Demi, she unlocks it and pushing the door open.

"In you go, I need to talk to Jennel for a moment though."

"Y-yea sure, okay." CeCe mumbles, walking into the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

"She's pissed at you, cutting into her sex time."

"My apartment now."

"Yes Miss." I say smirking at her and walking down the hall towards her apartment. I walk inside and she follows me, shutting the door behind me.

"Two nights in a row I must be good."

"Cut the attitude Jennel." She says, getting closer to me. I don't back away; I stay exactly where I am.

"You jealous Demi?"

"I'm serious Jennel cut this bad girl act right now."

"I thought you liked a bad girl, you sure did last night." I reply smirking at her as she moves closer and closer to me.

"Shut the fuck up and stop with this attitude it's going to get you nowhere."

"It got me in bed with you didn't it?"

"It's all just a game to you isn't it? You just get high, fuck a few girls."

"Exactly, I'm a teenager I'm having fun." I snap back at her, moving forwards so we're closer to each other.

"You're just going to get hurt."

"Like you care, I was just a fuck to you."

"No you weren't, you were different, and yes I do care."

"How was I fucking different."

We're only inches apart now.

"Because you were the first person I've let stay over. You were the first person I actually left my number for. You were the first person I actually wanted to see again."

With that I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her closer to me. Our lips smash together and her hands tangle in my hair. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth and she lets out a small whimper as I tug on her hair. She pushes my backwards to we're walking towards she sofa. I fall back against it, pulling her with me. She lands on top of me and straddles me before sliding her hands under my shirt. I moan into her mouth, she smiles against my lips.

She pulls back first and rests her forehead against mine. I smirk at her before leaning up and pressing my lips against hers.

"Just can't keep away."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"But you did." I reply smirking at her, she removes her hands from under my shirt and climbs off me.

"I think you should leave Jennel."

"Why? Because you know you'll fuck me again?" I ask, sitting up and winking at her. She just glares at me.

"Leave, now." She says sternly, pointing towards the door. I stand up and walk towards it before pulling it open.

"Whatever, you're just like the rest, only a one-time thing." I reply, slamming the door and walking back towards CeCe's brothers. As I place my hand on the handle my phone vibrates. I slide it out of my bag and unlock it before reading the message.

_**(12:45am) Demi: **__You know if you weren't my student it'd be different._

_**(12:46am) Jennel: **__Whatever, it was a fuck. That's all I am to people a fuck._

_**(12:48am) Demi:**__ You know it's not like that Jennel. Come round and talk tomorrow before I leave for work. When you're not high and wasted, we can talk properly then. _

_**(12:40am) Jennel: **__Whatever. _

I slide my phone back into my bag and push the door open. When I get inside CeCe is lay on the sofa smirking at me. She's only wearing her underwear and she's holding a bong. I walk towards her, taking my clothes off as I get closer to her. Time to fuck away the feelings, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jennel's POV:**

I wake up and groan before slamming my hand out of my phone. I pick it up and turn the alarm off before checking my texts.

_**(6:32am) Demi: **__Are you coming round later? _

_**(6:45am) Demi: **__Well you're obviously asleep, I'll leave the door unlocked just let yourself in if you're coming round. _

I check the time and it's only 6:50 in the morning, I throw the bed sheets off me and walk towards the wardrobe. I know I'm at Chris' house but if CeCe makes me stay here she should expect me to steal clothes. I grab a pair of red sweats and a grey hoodie before quickly getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" CeCe asks, sitting up with the bed sheet wrapped around her.

"I've got to see Miss Lovato, she asked me last night."

"Oh…what about?"

"Just stuff Ce, it's either I go to hers or I get done for drug possession." I say hoping that she'll drop it, CeCe will believe anything I say, and for example she thinks I'm only sleeping with her… I grab my phone off the bed and text Demi back as I make my way out of the apartment.

_**(6:55am) Jennel: **__I'm coming now, you better be decent._

I don't even bother try to flirt because I don't see the point anymore, plus I can't be bothered. I walk up to her apartment and slide one of my hands into the pockets on the sweat pants before pushing the door open with the other. I slowly walk in and look around, all the lights on. I look around actually paying attention to what's there unlike last time when I just wanted to get out.

Whoa okay massive TV did not notice that before. I walk into her apartment more and look into the kitchen. Demi is stood there drinking coffee.

"Morning." She says smiling at me, how is she so happy this early in the morning.

"Stop smiling, it's too early to smile."

"Someone's not a morning person."

I walk towards her and sit on one of the stools behind the breakfast bar. I fold my arms in front of me and rest my head on them before groaning.

"Here take these." Demi says sliding two Advil and a bottle of water towards me. I grab the tablets and take them before washing them down with the water.

"Thanks."

"No problem, so um about last night."

"Yea can we just forget about that?"

"How can I forget about it when I liked it?" She asks moving closer to me.

"Don't get any closer Demi because you know I'll end up kissing you again."

She moves back to where she was standing and picks up her cup again, she takes a sip and looks towards me.

"I'm sorry about last night." I say looking her up and down. "I didn't mean to kiss you again and well I'm sorry I told you I was older."

"Jennel its fine, I know you're not going to tell anyone, but can you keep it down my room-mate is sleeping."

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone, wait please tell me your room mate wasn't in when we slept together."

"No she was at her girlfriends." Demi says laughing a little.

"Wow this is so awkward."

"How is it awkward?" She asks smirking at me.

"Well I have to sit in a class room for an hour everyday while you're teaching and I've seen you naked. I've heard you moan my name and I've got bite marks on my body from you."

"Well I've seen you naked as well, and I've sure as hell heard you moan…I mean scream my name." She replies smirking at me. Where the hell did she get this sudden urge of confidence from?

"I don't get you sometimes. Last night you were all over me, and then told me to leave. You confuse me Demi."

"I'm sorry; I forget you're my student sometimes. You act older than your age, and you sure as hell don't dress for you age." She says biting her bottom lip.

"Can you stop sending me mixed signals please, you either want me or you don't."

"I'm sorry Jennel." She mumbles, placing her cup on the side and walking towards me. "You know you're beautiful when you're not wearing make-up. You don't need make-up or tight clothes."

"Demi stop it seriously because I can already feel myself getting feelings for you and I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my teacher, you'll end up messing my head up and I can't deal with that right now Demi. I'll get attached to you and then you'll leave me like everyone else." I mumble before standing up and walking towards the front door. She follows me and grabs my wrist before pulling me back towards her.

"Let me go, I need to go home and get ready for school."

"You know I never meant for this to happen right, I hope we can at least be friends because I'm actually starting to like having you around."

"Being friends always turns into something more with me Demi, I mean look at me and CeCe." I reply slightly smirking at her.

"Then we'll see what happens." She says biting her bottom lip.

"Bye Demi."

I walk back towards the front door and pull it open before turning to face Demi again.

"See you in class Miss."

I close the door and make my way back towards Chris' apartment. When I get inside CeCe is stood in the kitchen, wearing a hoodie and underwear, nice.

"I've got to go back to Jess' to get ready for school, see you later." I say kissing her cheek and slapping her ass. She turns to me and glares at me.

"Oh god goody two shoes CeCe is back isn't she."

"Yes she is now go."

"Whatever CeCe." I mumble grabbing my clothes off the ground and then walking out of the apartment. Fuck the only shoes I have is my heels. I shuffle towards Demi's apartment and knock on the door. She opens it and smirks at me.

"Um can I borrow some flats?" I ask slightly pouting at her.

"I suppose so, I want them back though." She says passing me a pair of converse. I slide them on before thanking her and walking out of the apartment block. I make my way to Jess', hoping that she didn't end up going home last night.

~~~  
After showing and taking at least fifteen minutes to find my Paramore t-shirt I'm finally ready for school. I grab my vans and trademark Jennel leather jacket. I slide it on and grab two joints before slipping them into my pocket. I then grab my bag off the side and pull it on to my back before I walk out of the apartment and down the stairs.

When I get outside Jillian is already waiting for me, she honks at before smiling at me. I open the car door and slide in, throwing my bag in the back of the car.

"I was expecting you to look rough." She says giggling as we drive towards school.

"This." I say motion up and down. "Can never look rough." I continue, winking at her.

"Whatever."

I laugh at her before placing my feet on the dashboard and pulling my phone out of my pocket; I unlock it and read the texts I've got.

_**(8:32am) Demi: **__I'm bored and I wanted to talk to you so um hey :)_

I smile at Demi's text, mainly because she said she wanted to talk to me. I suppose I should read the text of CeCe…

_**(8:34am) CeCe: **__Thanks for giving me a hicky asshole, how the fuck am I meant to explain that to Nick?!_

I giggle slightly at CeCe's text before texting her and Demi back.

_**(8:40am) Jennel: **__does this mean I can text you during lesson when I'm bored? ;)_

_**(8:41am) Jennel: **__Oh shut up, you didn't stop me! And just cover it up it's not like he's ever going to kiss your neck is it?!_

I lock my phone again as Jillian pulls into the school car park and parks the car.

"Who you texting Garcia?"

"That girl from the other night and CeCe, why?" I ask looking at Jillian while I unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Because I've never seen you smile at a text, and it's definitely not because of CeCe." She says smirking at me.

"Shut up asshole." I mumble as I lean over the chair and grab my bag from the back before getting out of the car. I throw my bag on my back and kick the door shut.

"Hey don't kick my baby." Jill shouts at me while hitting the back of my head. I punch her arm as we walk inside. We both walk to our home room classrooms after hugging each other.

~~~  
"Hey Jen, have you got any…y'ano." Drew asks me as he leans against my locker. I kink my eyebrow at him before smirking at grabbing a small bag of weed out of my bag. I wave it in front of his face and he nods at me. It's a good job everyone else is in lesson, I've got a free right now and by the looks of it so has Drew.

"How much?"

"Ten bucks for my loyal customer."

"Can I pay you tomorrow?" He asks slightly pouting at me.

"Hell no, Drew you already owe me thirty."

"I have another way I can repay you." He says smirking at me while wrapping her arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I try to move away but he's too strong. He pulls my body against his before attaching his lips to my neck.

"Drew get off me."

"How about no, you know you want me Garcia." He mumbles against my neck, his stubble scratching against me as he speaks.

"Drew seriously get off me, I don't want to."

I try to push him away but he just presses me against the lockers as he begins to literally slobber against my neck.

"I want to repay you."

"Fuck off Drew, I want the money not this." I say struggling to get him off me.

"Well this is how I want to repay you."

He pins my wrists above my head and begins to kiss up my jawline, each time his stubble is scratching my face. I struggle to get my wrist free but fail as his grip tightens.

"Drew please get off me!" I yell while trying to get him off me again.

"Drew Chadwick what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Demi yells as she marches towards us from the other end of the corridor. The second Drew hears her voice he releases my wrists and I literally fall to the ground.

"I um…I wasn't doing anything." He stutters looking at the ground.

"Well to me it looked like you were trying to sexually assault Miss Garcia here."

"I…um…I"

"Exactly, principles office now." Demi demands, Drew mutters something under his breath before trudging towards the doors at the end of the corridor. Demi grabs my hand and pulls me up once she's sure Drew is far away. I stand up and stare at her.

"T-thanks."

"What happened?" Demi asks me as she walks me towards her classroom.

"He wanted more weed, he had no money plus he's already thirty dollars in debt with me."

"So he decided to try and have sex with you?"

"Looks like it." I reply as we walk into her classroom.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"What if Drew tells Mrs Hart that you're selling drugs. Fuck I'm sorry I didn't think I just wanted him away from you." She says quickly while locking her classroom door.

"Demi."

"I'm so sorry Jennel I never meant to-."

"Demi shut up!" I yell, cutting her off. "She's one my best customers." I say smirking at her; she just stares at me in shock.

"W-what?"

"She knows I sell drugs, she said she wouldn't tell the police if I sold it to her at a lower price, so I do."

"Whoa."

I giggle slightly while sitting on top of her desk and staring at her, I bite my bottom lip while I look her up and down.

"Like what you see Garcia?"

"Oh you know I do." I say giggling. "Um, thanks for y'ano getting Drew off me."

"No problem, no one touches you like that and gets away with it."

"Aw is someone getting protective." I say teasing her; she glares at me before sitting on her chair and spinning on it. Who the fuck gave her a spinning chair?

"Shut up, but seriously if he ever does that again come to me and I'll kick his ass."

"Can you even do that? Y'ano been a teacher?"

"Well I've already broken the rules this week." She says smirking at me.

"But I won't tell anyone, he will."

"Relax Jennel, I'll just tell Mrs Hart." She says laughing and spinning to face me. "So what are you doing tonight?" She asks me.

"Um, probably CeCe, why?"

"Oh, never mind." She mumbles spinning around again, I wait until she's facing me again before speaking again.

"No Demi tell me."

"I was, um just wondering if you…um wanted to come hang out at mine?" she stutters looking up at me, is she nervous? Aw she looks cute.

"I don't know you might pounce on me again."

"Can't help it I mean look at you." She replies smirking at me.

"I suppose I can come round, I'd rather hang out with you over fucking CeCe." I say smiling down at her. "Wait, what about your room-mate?"

"Oh she's going to my sisters."

"Your sisters? Why's she not going to her girlfriends?"

"She is she's dating my sister." She says laughing slightly.

"Whoa that's kind of weird."

"Tell me about it." She says giggling. "But you know what else is weird?"

"What?"

"The fact I really want to kiss you right now."

"Well then kiss me." I seductively whisper, sliding off her desk and on to her lap. It's a good job there are no windows in her classroom. She wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips against mine. I slide my hand up the bottom of her shirt and rest it on her stomach. I bite her bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth.

"I'm definitely coming yours tonight." I whisper against her lips while smiling. She presses her lips against mine again and tangles her fingers in my hair. There's a knock at the door and I instantly jump off her lap.

"Shit." She hisses. "Get under the desk."

"What?"

"Jennel get under the desk, no one if meant to be in here. I'm meant to be planning a lesson." She says looking at me, I stare into her eyes and they're filled with panic. I sigh and climb under her desk; I sit on the ground and pull my knees up to my chest.

"Come in." Demi says sitting on her chair and moving as close to the desk as she can.

"Miss Lovato I believe Drew here has something he'd like to say to you and Jennel if you know where she is." Mrs Hart says walking into the room.

"He doesn't need to say anything to me; it's Jennel he needs to apologise to."

"Have you seen her?"

"I think she went to the girl's toilets or the canteen." Demi says swinging her legs back and forth under the desk, missing me almost each time.

"Thank you Miss Lovato. When you see her can you send her to my office me and Drew will be in there for the rest of the day."

"Of course Mrs Hart."

With that Mrs Hart walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Demi moves back on the chair and I crawl out from under the desk. I sit on top of the desk again and weakly smile at her.

"That was close."

"Tell me about it, maybe we should not make out in school." I say giggling; she bites her bottom lip and nods her head before laughing a little bit.

"So mine tonight?"

"Sure, text me later." I say jumping off her desk. "I have to see Mrs Hart apparently." I continue as I walk towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jennel's POV:**

"Nice of you to finally join us Miss Garcia." Demi says glaring at me, oh I hate teacher mode Demi. I wink at her before walking to my desk and pulling my chair out. I dump my bag on the ground and sit down as the door opens again. CeCe walks in, her hair still out of place and her t-shirt slightly crumpled.

"S-sorry I'm late Miss, I…um I got caught up." CeCe stutters before running her fingers through her hair and straightening her t-shirt.

"I can see that, take a seat CeCe."

Demi looks towards me and I smirk at her before sending a wink towards CeCe as she walks in front of my desk. Demi shakes her head at me before she continues teaching.

I don't pay attention to the lesson at all, in fact the only thing I pay attention to is the fact Demi keeps standing in front of me to help someone. She's wearing a really tight black shirt today which makes her ass look ten times better.

"That's the end of the lesson, see you all tomorrow." Demi says standing at the front of the class. Everyone gets up and leave immediately. I take forever to stand up and get my bag, by now Jillian has already left and is no doubt waiting in her car for me. Once everyone has left the room I walk towards Demi and press her against the door.

"See you tonight then Miss." I whisper into her ear before kissing her neck. I pull away and innocently smile at her as I grab the door handle. I pull it down and open the door before leaving. Before I shut the door I wink at her.

"Jess I'm going out!" I yell as I grab my bag from next to the door. I walk out of the front door, slamming it behind me. As I'm walking down the hall towards the stairs I slide my phone out of my pocket and unlock it before quickly texting Demi.

_**(6:33pm) Jennel: **__Just left home now should be at yours in about 10 minutes… :)_

I stuff my phone into my pocket before running down the stairs then slowing down once I'm on the ground floor. I stroll out of the building and on to the street. As I'm walking towards Demi's I bump into Nick and CeCe. Nick glares at me so I nicely smile at him while CeCe tries not to giggle. As I pass them I brush past CeCe and sneakily slap her ass. She turns to look at me and I wink at her. I smirk to myself as I pass the coffee shop and turn the corner to Demi's. My phone vibrates in my pocket so I slide my hand into my pocket and pull it out.

_**(6:38pm) Demi: **__The doors unlocked just walk in, I can't be bothered getting up to let you in :P_

_**(6:40pm) Jennel: **__Lazy! You better not be all sleepy tonight because I gave up sex with CeCe for you!_

I cross the street and shove my phone back into my pocket as I walk towards Demi's apartment block. I push the door open and walk up the stairs before walking down to her apartment. When I get there I push the door open and walk in. Demi is lay on the sofa wearing skinny jeans and a 'Dallas Cowboys' hoodie. She sits up and smiles at me as I shut the door and place my bag on the ground before I walk towards her.

"Hey Miss Lovato." I say winking at her before sitting next to her.

"Will you stop calling me that out of school?!"

"Oh shut up." I say turning to face her; she smiles at me before turning away.

"So what did you do after school?"

"Went home, smoked a joint, and wrote a song."

She looks at me again and giggles before ruffling her hair and changing the channel.

"Is that all you ever do, get high?"

"Excuse me? I know you like to get high too."

"Not the point." She replies sticking her tongue out at me then winking at me. I turn my attention to the TV and we just sit there watching it. Demi moves closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder. I smirk before placing my arm around her.

"Hey Demi can we bake?" I ask looking down at her pouting.

"Bake or get baked?"

"Ooo both." I reply smiling at her before standing up and running into the kitchen. I slide a joint out of my pocket and wink at her as she walks into the room. I place it in my mouth and light it before taking a long drag and then blowing it in her face.

"Rude."

"Shut up and get a bowl." I say poking her, she turns around and pulls open a cupboard door before grabbing a bowl and placing it on the work top. She then grabs a box of brownie mix and starts to make it as I take a drag on the joint. I pass it to Demi while I walk out of the kitchen and grab my bag off the ground. I pull out the bag of weed I've got in there and then walk back into the kitchen. I lift the bag up and smile at Demi. She shakes her head at me but I open it and put some in the mix anyway.

"Oops I slipped."

Demi pours the mix into a tin and places it in the oven while I sit on the work top, joint in hand. She stands in front of me as I take a drag. I lean forward and connect my lips to hers before breathing the smoke into her mouth. She pulls away and blows it out of her mouth while smirking at me.

"You are a bad influence Garcia."

"You're the teacher you're meant to stop me." I reply smirking at her before slide off the work top and standing in front of her. She takes the joint out of my hand and places it in between her lips before taking a drag and winking at me.

~~~  
"Who said you could have the first one?" Demi says poking my side; I turn to face her with a mouthful of brownie. I smile at her before passing her one. She takes it off me and giggles before taking a bite. I rest my head on her shoulder and grab another one before eating it.

"Now we wait."

We walk towards the living room and sit on the sofa again. I kick my feet up and rest them on the coffee table as Demi changes the channel on the TV.

"So what's going on with you and CeCe?"

"Um well we just kind of have sex that's it. Like she'll come to mine all weekend, we'll get high and fuck. Then I have to get her home before church on Sunday morning." I say laughing at Demi's face. She looks at me in shock before giggling.

"So that boyfriend of hers has no idea?"

"Nope, he thinks weekend is 'family time'."

"She doesn't seem the wild type."

"She's good but I've had better." I reply smirking at her and leaning in, she bites her bottom lip and moves her face closer to mine. I press my lips against hers and automatically suck her bottom lip into my mouth before nibbling on it. She opens her mouth and I slide my tongue into her mouth, moving against hers slowly. Her hands tangle in my hair and she moves slightly so she's straddling me. I smirk against her lips and slide my hands into the back pockets of her jeans and squeeze her ass.

"Demetria Lovato what the fuck are you doing?!"

Demi jumps off me literally. She falls back and lands on the ground, she looks up and begins to laugh hysterically. I glance down at her and start laughing as well. I put my hand out for her; she grabs it but pulls me down instead of standing up. I end up on top of her and she kisses me again.

"Demi."

I pull away and look up; oh looks like the roommate came home early and she brought her girlfriend with her. I slide off Demi and sit next to her; she sits up and smiles at her roommate.

"Demi what the fuck are you doing?" She asks pulling Demi off the ground. "Are you high?!"

"Um, maybe."

"Fuck sake Demi, who's this?" She asks pointing to me; I smile at her before pushing myself up on the sofa.

"Um this is um Jennel."

"Jennel, as in the student Jennel, that was outside last night with some girl?" The roommate (I really should ask Demi what her name is) says kinking her eyebrow at Demi. Demi looks at the ground, biting her bottom lip.

"Demetria answer me."

"Yes alright the student Jennel." Demi looks between her roommate and her sister. "Don't look at me like that you don't know the full story."

"Do I really want to know the full stor- No Dallas don't eat the fucking…too late."

Demi's sister who is apparently called Dallas just ate two brownies in the space of about a minute. Demi looks at me and begins to laugh before standing up and grabbing the plate.

"May as well Marissa it would be rude not to."

Okay so her roommate is called Marissa.

"Fine but I expect a full explanation later on Lovato."

"You'll get one just eat some fucking brownies."

Demi walks towards me and sits on my lap before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"This was fun, but um you know it can't happen again right?"

"Demi you asked me to come round." I say as I grab my joint off the coffee table and light it before placing it in between her lips. She takes a drag before pulling it away then joining her lips to mine.

"I know but I shouldn't have." She mumbles against my lips, kissing me again.

I pull back when I feel my phone vibrating. I slide it out of my pocket and answer it without checking the caller I.D.

"Helloooo."

"Jennel are you high?"

"Mhmm what do you want CeCe?" I ask, sliding Demi off my lap and standing up.

"You, I'm at Chris' come over."

"Do I actually get breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe just get here."

"Fine I'm on my way Jesus."

"Why are you going?" Demi whispers into my ear while sliding her fingers into the belt loops of my jeans.

"CeCe wants sex I provide sex."

"What if I want sex?"

"We both know that's not going to happen tonight."

"I don't want you to go."

"Demi you'll see me tomorrow, plus when I fuck you I don't want to be high as a kite." I say winking at her. I grab my bag, two brownies and my shoes before walking out. I slide my shoes on and begin walking down the corridor towards Chris'.

I knock on the door and CeCe opens is smirking at me, I smash my lips against hers and push her inside before closing the door with my foot. She slams me against it and literally peels my shirt off me. My phone vibrates in my pocket; I gently push CeCe away from me. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bedroom as I get my phone out and unlock it before reading the message.

_**(9:03pm) Demi: **__Thanks for just leaving me…guess I was actually just a fuck to you._

_**(9:05pm) Jennel: **__What the hell?! We slept together once, made out a few times. Demi this is how I am, you either deal with it or you don't get me. _

Jennel you idiot! Just accept that you're a dick, that you need to stop fucking CeCe to block out your feelings for Demi and stop being a bitch to her. I keep my phone in my hand as CeCe pushes me down on the bed. She begins to kiss my neck as my phone vibrates again. She looks at me and groans before sitting up.

"Hey don't look at me like that its Jess."

"Fine, hurry up though."

I quickly open the message.

_**(9:07pm) Demi: **__And I actually believed that you were staring to like me…considering you're the only 'hook up' I've actually seen more than once but I guess not._

The thing is I am starting to like her, but I do what I normally do when I develop feelings. I treat them like crap and push them away. Well done Jennel.

_**(9:08pm) Jennel: **__I'm sorry, it's complicated. I'll try and explain tomorrow…_

_**(9:09pm) Demi: **__Save it I don't want some bullshit excuse._


	6. Chapter 6

**Jennel's POV:  
**"I will break your fucking phone in a minut,e put it down." CeCe whispers against my neck, while I text Demi again for the fifth time in two minutes.

_**(9:15pm) Jennel: **__Please just hear me out Demi. This is hard for me, just let me explain._

"Give me your phone."

"No, CeCe get off me I don't want to. Not tonight."

"Why the hell did you come round then?" She asks bitterly, while getting off me. "Urg sleep on the sofa."

"Whatever Ce." I mutter while sliding off the bed and walking towards the living room.

"Demi open the door please."

It's 6am and I'm sat on the ground outside Demi's apartment pathetically knocking on the door. CeCe isn't in the best mood with me because we didn't fuck last night. I told her I was too tired when in reality all I wanted to do was go back to Demi's. I've only known her for three days and she already has some sort of hold over me.

"Demi I need to explain open the fucking door." I say into the door before bashing my fist against it. I lean against the door and begin banging my head against it. The door swings open and I fall into Demi's apartment, I'm lay on the ground. I look up and Marissa is staring down at me, looking quite pissed. Well I'd be pissed if a 17 year old was banging on the door and 6 in the morning. I scramble to get up before brushing myself off.

"She's in her room. She did tell me not to let you in, but you were pissing me off."

"Thanks." I mumble as I make my way towards Demi's room. I gently push the door open and she's sat in the middle of her bed watching TV. She looks up and me and then turns the TV off.

"M-morning."

"Morning Jennel." She says placing the remote next to her "I told Marissa not to let you in."

"I know, I was pissing her off so she let me in." I reply walking closer to her. She sighs before moving over, I sit next to her.

"I thought you were fucking CeCe?"

"So did I."

"I need to get ready for work, come round tonight we'll talk then." Demi says standing up and pulling her hoodie over her head. I stand up and walk towards her bedroom door. I pull it open and walk down the hall and towards the front door.

"Is she being stubborn?" Marissa asks while sipping her coffee.

"She said we'd talk tonight." I mumble before leaving. I walk back towards Chris' and get ready to leave before Nick turns up for CeCe.

~~~  
"Hey Jen."

"Hi Drew." I say looking up at him; he looks down at before weakly smiling at me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Whatever." I mumble as I sit down at a table and place my lunch in front of me, he sits next to me and leans in to whisper to me.

"But we all know you'd fuck me."

I glare at him before moving away slightly, but he slides over to me again.

"Don't try and deny it, we both know that if you could you'd drag me into the changing rooms right now and fuck me." He whispers into my ear, his hot breath hitting my skin as each word leaves his mouth.

"No I wouldn't." I hiss at him, pushing him away from me.

"Come on baby you want me."

"No I don't Drew."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You used to fuck guys all the time; everyone knows you're a whore."

That's all I can take, I stand up and slap him, hard. Knocking him backwards, he gets up so he's kneeling down in front of me, but stops when I clench my fist. I glare at him before I punch him in the face, and then slapping him again. I go to punch him but someone grabs hold of my hand while Mr Dawson pulls Drew up.

"Let go of me!" I scream while struggling out of the grip the person has on my hand.

"Jennel calm down."

I stop moving when I realise that it's Demi who's got hold of my hand. I fall against her slightly and she just looks down at me.

"I'll take her to my room; get her side of the story." Demi says to Mr Dawson before walking me out of the canteen and towards her class room. When we get inside Demi shuts the door before walking towards her desk and sitting down on her chair.

"Speak now, explain everything from what happened last night to why I just witnessed you beating the shit out of Drew Chadwick." She says looking towards me; I'm still stood near the door. She motions for me to come towards her. I walk over to her, pulling a chair with me, I place it next to her and sit on it before taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Here goes nothing. I'm shit with feelings, when I feel myself getting attached to someone I push them away. I can't help it, it just happens. The only reason I'm sleeping with CeCe is because I know it's no feelings attached. I know that I can't get hurt, I know that you could hurt me and I can't risk been hurt again."

Demi just stares at me in shock when I finish talking. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh, Demi moves her chair closer to mine and places her arm around me shoulder.

"I-I didn't know." She mumbles pulling me closer to her. "Jennel what happened? Who hurt you?" She asks looking into my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please."

I take a deep breath and focus my attention on the back of the class room as I let the memories flood back.

"His name was Spencer, when we first got together he was really nice. He treated me like I was a princess. If I wanted something he's get it for me. He had anger issues though, about eight months into our relationship he started to change. He'd treat me like shit, he's say I was a 'no good worthless whore' that I was only good for sex." I say as tears begin to roll down my cheeks. Demi places her hand on top of him and gently grazes her thumb on the top of my hand.

"You can stop if-"

"No it's fine." I say weakly smiling at her. "He used to get in a lot of debt with drug dealers, he's use me to pay his debt off. He'd make me have sex with them so he didn't have to give them money. I'd go back to his house crying because of what I had to do, and then he'd simply beat me. He'd tell me that I had to toughen up. One night it was so bad that I finally had enough; I lashed out and punched him back. He slammed me against a wall and slapped me, before ripping my pants off me and using me for the one thing I was good for."

By now I'm close to breaking down, it's been almost two years since I've spoken about it. Demi wraps her arms around me and just holds me against her as I let everything out. She rubs circles on my back while rocking me back and forth slowly.

"Why did you beat Drew?" She asks while still rubbing my back.

"H-he wanted t-to have sex, I s-said no. H-he said I used t-to fuck guys all the t-time and that e-everyone knows t-that I'm a w-whore." I mumble against Demi while still crying. She pulls me closer to her and kisses the top of my head.

"I want you to know that I would never ever hurt you like that. I've only known you for three days and I care about you."

"Y-you only c-care because you're my t-teacher."

"Yes I care because I'm your teacher, but I also care because I like you. I never get attached but I'm starting to get attached to you."

"I don't want to hurt anymore Demi."

"I'll stop you hurting, if you let me." She whispers to my while her fingers run through my hair. I look up at her before pressing my lips against hers. "You never finished your lunch, I've got half a day today. Want to get some?"

"Is this a date? Because I don't date Demi."

"Jennel I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't date." I state while moving away from her, she pulls me back towards her.

"Listen to me; I am not going to hurt you. I am going to keep you safe; I'll never let anything happen to you." She says tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Please, trust me. Not all people are like Spencer." She continues, leaning in and pressing her lips against mine. I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her back, before slowly pulling back and pressing my forehead against hers.

"You promise you'll keep me safe?"

"Always."

"So lunch then?" I say weakly smiling at her; she presses her lips against mine again.

"Yea, lunch." She says grinning at me. "Shit, how are we meant to get out of here without people noticing?" She finishes her grin no longer there.

"I have a feeling I'll have to see Mrs Hart anyway." I mumble, while unwrapping my arms from around Demi's neck.

"And the fact this is illegal, I'm your teacher and you're under 18."

"Demi we can work around that."

"But what if we can't?" She whispers, looking down.

"Are you serious? You give me a speech about not hurting me and keeping me safe. You doubting us seconds after I agree to go on a date is fucking hurting me Demi." I say standing up and walking towards the door. "Text me when you figure about what the fuck you want."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jennel's POV:**

The moment I got home I went straight to my room. I've now been sat on my bed for five hours doing nothing. I've just lay here thinking, thinking that Demi is right. We would never work, she's my teacher. She could go to prison for this. I cover my face with my pillow before screaming into it. I throw it on to the ground before standing up and walking out of my room. I shuffle down the hall way and towards Jess' room.

"Jess." I mumble as I walk into her room. "Can I have a hug?" I ask as she looks up at me, I only even ask Jess for hugs when things are bad. She pats the bed next to her and I shuffle towards her, I sit next to her and she wraps her arm around me.

"What's happened?"

"Why is everything so complicated?"

"I don't know you have to let me know what's happening first." She says, laughing slightly wile brushing my hair out of my face.

"I can't you'd kick me out and disown me."

"What've you done now?" She asks pushing me away from her slightly and looking into my eyes.

"You'll kill me when I tell you."

"Jennel tell me what you've done."

"I…um I kind of…um slept with my chemistry teacher." I mumble while shutting my eyes so I can't see her reaction.

"Jennel Garcia you did what?!" She screams at me, I open my eyes and she's now pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I didn't know she was my teacher when I slept with her…Jess I'm starting to like her."

"Did Max let you into the club again?" She asks, and I nod my head. "I'm going to kill him."

"Jess calm-"

"Do not tell me to calm down!" She screams at me. "You can't like your teacher Jennel it's illegal."

"I'm turning eighteen in a couple of months it won't be then. Plus liking a teacher isn't illegal, sleeping with one is."

"You have slept with her."

"Fuck sake Jess you know how I am with feelings, you know I never get attached to anyone. I'm starting to get attached to her and I need my big sister to be there for me!" I yell at her while standing up, I shove past her and storm towards my room.

I walk inside and then slam the door shut behind me before locking it. I walk towards the window, grabbing my ashtray and lighter on the way. When I get to the window I push it open before climbing out and sitting on the fire escape that passes my room. I pull out my packet of cigarettes and light one before placing the packet next to me. I take a long drag and then blow the smoke out. I look up and stare at the stars before taking another drag and then blowing the smoke out.

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

I slide my phone out of my pocket the moment I hear my ringtone. I look at the screen and notice that Demi is ringing me. I answer it before bringing it to my ear; I take another drag before I say anything.

"Hey." I mutter into my phone as I roll the cigarette in between my fingers.

"I'm sorry."

"You're going to hurt me, I know you are."

"I'm not going to hurt you; I want to be with you. But I can also lose my job and go to prison for being with you."

"Well it sounds like you've already made your decision." I say into the phone bitterly before taking another drag of my cigarette.

"I have." She mumbles. I'm ready to hang up right now. "I'm choosing you."

"What if you change your mind?"

"I won't, we have to have ground rules, but I won't change my mind."

"When can I see you?" I ask as I flick the ash off the end of my cigarette into the ashtray.

"Now, I'll come pick you up if you want."

"Won't someone see you?"

"I've got blacked out windows on my car no one will see me." She says giggling slightly. I stub out the cigarette in the ashtray before climbing back into my room. I trip slightly, like I do every time.

"Whoa what happened?"

"I slipped climbing back into my room."

"Idiot, so um…I'll be outside yours in five minutes."

"You don't know where I live." I say into my phone as I kick off my sweats and find a pair of skinny jeans.

"Well I know it takes you ten minutes to get to my place from yours when you're walking. So you must live close."

"Good point, you know the coffee shop on Foster Street?" I ask while sliding on a pair of ripped skinny jeans.

"Mhm, pick you up there?"

"Yea, see you in five." I say before hanging up, I pull my shirt over my head before grabbing a tight black vest top and sliding it over my body. I then grab my red flannel shirt out of my closet and pull it over my arms. I roll the sleeves and before grabbing my leather jacket. I then slide on a pair of red converse.

I grab my phone and cigarettes off my bed before walking out of my room. I walk into the living room and Jess is sat on the sofa.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Are you seeing her?" She asks me, I turn to face her and just nod my head at her before walking towards the door.

"I'm not happy about this but I know that once you have your heart set on something you won't let it go. So I'm just going to have to accept it, I won't tell anyone but I want to meet her."

I turn to face her again before running towards her and wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you Jess."

She giggles and then pushes me off her; I stand up and brush myself off. She smiles at me before motioning towards the door. I smile back at her and then walk towards the door. I open it and walk out before making my way downstairs. Once I'm outside the apartment block I begin to walk towards the coffee shop.

When I get outside the shop I lean against the wall, watching the cars go past. A black Mercedes Benz with slightly tinted windows pulls up in front of me. I push myself off the wall as the window lowers. Demi smiles at me before unlocking the car, I open the passenger door and slide into the car before slamming the door shut.

"Hey beautiful." She says as I turn to face her blushing slightly before smiling at her.

"Hey."

The five minute drive back to Demi's consisted of her shouting at me for trying to smoke in her car. Then me shouting at her for running two red lights and almost killing us.

"You're so bad at driving." I say giggling as we walk into her apartment.

"I'm not that bad."

"Demi you scare me when you drive!" Marissa yells from the sofa, Demi shuts the front door and then throws her jacket at Marissa. Who just pushes it off her and then flips Demi off.

"I have such a lovely room-mate."

"And best friend!" Marissa yells, sitting up and smiling at me. I smile back at her as I feel Demi wrapping her arms around my wait from behind me. I turn to face her and she kisses my cheek.

"Urg Marissa go and see Dallas or something."

"Why? Want 'alone time'?" Marissa asks smirking at Demi.

"Just piss off for a few hours."

"Fine I'm going Jesus; give me your car keys." She says as Demi throws her keys towards her. Marissa then slides her shoes on, grabs her jacket and leaves.

Demi smiles at me and then pulls me on to the sofa with her. I fall against her; she presses her lips against mine. I kiss back, tangling my fingers in her hair and pulling on it, just enough to cause her to moan. Her mouth opens, giving me the perfect opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. I graze my tongue against hers as her hand slides up the back of my shirt. She slowly drags her nails down my back, I moan into her mouth. She smirks against my lips.

"God you're a good kisser." She mumbles as she pulls away from my, pressing her forehead against mine.

"As much as I like kissing you are we going to do anything else?"

"Hmm, could order a pizza and watch a film?" She suggests, pulling me closer to her. I kiss her quickly before answering.

"Only if we can get stuffed crust."

"Anything for you." She says smiling at me; she gently pushes me off her. I pout at her and she giggles before sliding off the sofa. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a menu before walking back towards me. She sits next to me and hands me the menu.

"Um, pepperoni with stuffed crust duh."

She takes the menu off me and stands up before walking into the kitchen. I bring my legs up to my chest and rest my chin on them. I hear Demi ordering the pizza and smile because she's so damn polite on the phone. Demi walks towards me and jumps on me again; I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

We're soon lay down, Demi is facing me while graze my fingertips up and down her back. I lean forward and press my lips against hers. She kisses back, smiling against my lips. I pull away slightly and look into her eyes before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You said we need ground rules." I mumble, weakly smiling at her. She nods her head and then sits up.

"We can't be all friendly in school we keep a professional relationship, otherwise people will find out. You can't tell anyone, not even Jillian. We can't go out in public unless it's at least five miles away from school."

"Sounds alright to me, but you have to know that I won't be your girlfriend straight away. I need time; I just go jumping into this Demi. I can't risk getting hurt again." I say, turning to face her.

"I understand and I'm not going to make you. I know you need time and I'm going to give you time. We'll just be friends-"

"Sure friends that kiss all the time." I cut her off, pressing my lips against hers, I straddle her and the push her back against the arm of the sofa. Her arms wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth and her hands travel down my back, she slides her hands into the back pockets of me jeans.

"You so won't be able to be just friends with me." I mumble, smirking against her lips.

"You don't want to be my girlfriend yet, so I'll just have to try."

"Maybe we could be casually seeing each other." I suggest while sitting up, still straddling her. I look down at her; she's biting her bottom lip.

"I suppose so, casually seeing each other but no one else though."

I lean down and press my lips against hers again, I could get used to kissing her all the time. Her lips are so soft.

"You're the only one for me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Jennel's POV:**

"Wake up sleepy head." Demi whispers to me, while slightly shaking me.

"Go away." I groan while covering my head with a pillow.

"Urg wake up."

I open my eyes and look up at her. She's sat on the edge of the sofa wearing a hoodie and sweats, smiling down at me. I sit up and glare at her.

"Come on, you're sleeping here tonight, its midnight and I don't want to drive you home." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me off the sofa.

"It's fine I can wal-"

"No you're not walking home." She cuts me off as we walk towards her room; I sigh and follow her into her room. She jumps on her bed and smiles at me; I walk over to her and then sit next to her.

"Um Dem I've got nothing to sleep in."

She gets off her bed and walks towards her closet before pulling it open and grabbing an oversized t-shirt.

"Wear this." She says throwing it towards me; I catch it then stand up. I unbutton my jeans and slide them down my legs. Demi stares at me while chewing on her bottom lip. I giggle slightly causing her to blush and turn around.

"Demi its fine, you've seen me naked before." I say giggling as I slide my flannel off my shoulders. I then pull my vest top over my head and throw it at her. I walk towards her and press her against the wall before attaching my lips to hers. Her arms wrap around my neck and she smirks against my lips. I pull back when I feel her tongue slide across my bottom lip. She pouts at me as I walk back towards her bed, pulling the t-shirt she gave me over my head on the way.

"I'm sleepy, get in bed you idiot." I say as I get into her back, sticking my tongue out at her. She rolls her eyes at me before walking towards the bed and sliding under the covers. I move closer to her and rest my head on her chest. She places her arm around me and kisses the top of my head before tuning the small lamp off.

~~~  
I open my eyes when I feel someone moving around next to me. I turn to my side and I'm faced with a half asleep Demi. I smile before sitting up, I run my fingers through my hair and cross my legs as Demi swings her legs over the edge of her bed. I push the bed sheets off my body and crawl over to her before wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Mmm morning." She mumbles, turning to face me. I innocently smile at her as she leans in, her lips press against mine quickly before she pulls away. She stands up causing me to fall forward slightly. I pout at her and then get off the bed, standing next to her. We walk out of her room and down the hall before walking into the kitchen.

"Urg coffee please." I groan as Demi boils the kettle, I walk into the living room and grab my jacket off the sofa. I unzip the pocket and grab my phone and packet of cigarettes. I check my phone and I've got 4 messages. I walk back into the kitchen while reading the messages.

_**(11:09pm) Jess: **__I take it you're staying at hers tonight then…_

_**(12:24am) CeCe: **__Nick is out of town this weekend… stay at Chris' with me ;) 3_

_**(12:30am) Jess: **__I'm not staying up any longer, I hope you have your key if you're coming home._

_**(6:45am) Jess: **__Are you coming back before school?_

"Do you mind?" I ask, holding up my cigarettes.

"Go for it; hang out of the window though."

I smile at her before walking towards the window in the living room. I open it before leaning out of it and lighting a cigarette. I take a drag before blowing out the smoke as two arms wrap around my waist.

"You know you really need to stop doing that." She whispers into my ear before kissing my cheek. I take another drag and smirk at her.

"You need to stop sleeping with students."

Demi unwraps her arms form around my waits and turns around to glare at Marissa and Dallas. I stub out my cigarette and drop it to the ground.

"We didn't have sex y'ano." I say, shutting the window and then standing next to Demi.

"Sure you didn't."

"Dallas we didn't, we ordered pizza, watching a film then fell asleep." Demi defends as she walks towards her bedroom. I follow her and sit in the middle of her bed once we get into the room. Demi slides her t-shirt over her head and I smirk at her before leaning back.

"I'm getting changed in the bathroom."

"You're boring."

"No I'm not." She says pouting at me before leaning down and pressing her lips against mine.

"Yes you are."

Demi winks at me as she leaves the room. I get off her bed and get changed into the clothes I wore last night. I slide my jeans on, and then pull my vest top over my head. I grab my flannel and slide my arms into the sleeves before leaving Demi's room. I walk down the hall and into the kitchen, Marissa hands me a cup of coffee and smiles at me as I lean against the work top.

"Jennel, we have five minutes to get you home so I can get to work!" Demi screams as she runs down the hall way. She's wearing a tight kneel length black skirt and a fitted white blouse that isn't buttoned up all the way. She's holding a pair of six inch black heels in one hand, and a black bag in the other, along with a fitted jacket. She slows down as she reaches the kitchen and slides her shoes on. I take a mouthful of coffee before placing the cup on the side and walking towards the living room. I grab my jacket off the side and then walk towards the window; I stuff my cigarettes into one of the pockets before sliding my shoes on. Demi grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction of the door; I grab my phone off the sofa as she drags me past it.

~~~  
"Jennel can you stay behind for a few minutes?" Demi says from the front of the class, I glance up at her and she smiles at me before going back to writing the homework on the board. I write down the homework before stuffing my books and pens into my bag.

The bell rings and everyone gets up from their seats and begins to leave the room. Jillian shakes her head at me, obviously thinking I'm in trouble. She's the last one out of the room, Demi walks towards the door and closes it behind Jillian before turning to face me.

"Hey beautiful." I say, standing up and walking towards her.

"Hey pretty girl." She replies, smiling at me. "Are we doing anything tonight?" She asks as I lean against her desk.

"You could come to mine; Jess wants to meet you anyway."

Demi looks at me with a blank expression before weakly smiling at me.

"Did you tell her about me?"

I slowly nod my head, causing her to let out a loud sigh.

"Why Jennel? You know that no one can know about us."

"I needed to tell her, I needed her to be there for me considering yesterday you cared more about your career."

"I chose you remember that, and I'll come to yours tonight."

"I know you chose me, I'll text you my address. See you later beautiful." I whisper, leaning in to kiss her. She turns her head so I end up kissing her cheek.

"Not here."

"Didn't stop you yesterday." I mutter as I turn around and walk towards the door, I pull it open before turning to face Demi again.

"See you later pot head." She says smirking at me.

"I'm your pot head." I reply winking at her before walking out of her room and shutting the door behind me. I take a deep breath before walking towards the exit of the block.

~~~  
"Jess Demi's coming round later." I say as I sit next to her on the sofa, she looks at me with her eyebrow kinked.

"Miss Lovato." I mutter under my breath.

"Oh the teacher you fucked?"

"The teacher I actually think I'm falling for and I would like it if my sister was nice to her and if she was here to help me."

"I am going to be here for you, I just don't agree with you being with a teacher."

"Well we're not together, it's just casual."

"For now." Jess mumbles before turning her attention to the TV again. I sigh before pushing myself up from the sofa and walking towards my room. When I get inside I sprawl in the middle of my bed and slide my phone out of my pocket. I text Demi before turning my stereo on.

_**(3:08pm) Jennel: **__Come round about half five? 3_

_**(3:10pm) Demi: **__Sure :) What's your address?! 3_

_**(3:12pm) Jennel: **__161a Carter Street :) 3_

I place my phone next to me and stare at the ceiling while mouthing the words to the All Time Low song that is currently blasting out of my speakers. I shut my eyes for a while, mainly to sleep because I am so fucking tired right now. Tried Jennel always means grumpy pissed off Jennel, which would not be fun tonight.

"Jennel!" Jess screams from the living room, I open my eyes and drag myself off my bed before storming out of my room.

"What Jessica?"

"Demi's here." She says innocently smiling at me. Great, I've just woke up, my hair is a mess and Demi is stood in the kitchen giggling at me.

"Don't laugh at me Lovato."

"Aw you look cute when you wake up." She says, walking towards me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I smile and press my lips against hers.

"So do you."

"Okay stop with all the kissing." Jess says throwing a cushion at my head, I turn around and flip her off.

"Jennel!" Demi says, shocked before slapping my arm.

"Urg you're still in teacher mode." I whine pouting at her, she glares at me before wrapping her arms around me again.

"I'm always in teacher mode, I just tone it down when I with you." She whispers into my ear as my fingers tangle with hers.

"Well can you tone it down even more?"

"Nope." She replies, popping the p as she pressing her lips against my neck.

"Okay guys if you're going to be all cute go and do it in Jennel's room; I'm going to make dinner."

I smile at Jess before grabbing Demi's hand and pulling her towards my room; I push the door open and walk into my room with Demi. She goes to close the door before turning to face me.

"Um can we close the door?"

"Sure she knows not to walk in when my doors shut." I say laughing as I sit in the middle of my bed. Demi shuts the door and walks towards me. She stops in front of my bed and holds her hands out; I grab them and pull her on to the bed. My arms wrap around her and she smiles down at me before pressing her lips softly against mine.

"So you said you wrote a song yesterday, can I see it?"

"Um it's pretty shit." I say, looking into her eyes, she pouts at me before kissing my forehead. "Fine go and get the black book off the desk."

She jumps off me and walks towards the desk in the corner of the room. She grabs the black notebook in her hand and walks back to the bed, she passes it to me and I open it on the right page. I hand it back to her and she sits next to me as she begins to read it. She looks up at me after a few seconds.

"What?" I ask

"Can you sing it to me?" She asks, hopefully looking at me.

"Um, sure."

I slide off my bed and grab my guitar out of my closet before walking back towards the bed and sitting on the edge of it. Demi places the book on the bed next to me.

"_Love can be a many splendored thing_

_Can't deny the joy it brings_

_A dozen roses, diamond rings_

_Dreams for sale and fairy tales_

_It'll make you hear a symphony."_

I look towards Demi as I strum the sting underneath my fingers, she's smiling and tapping her fingers on her knee.

"_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride"_

Demi runs her fingers through her hair and blushes slightly as I smile at her before singing the next line.

"_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See, you got no say at all."_

I stop playing and place my guitar on the ground in front of me before turning to face Demi.

"That's all I've got so far."

"It was beautiful, your voice is amazing." She says as she leans forwards and presses her lips against mine. "Are you afraid of falling in love again?" She whispers against my lips.

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Jennel's POV:**

It's been three days since Demi came round. I've been round to hers for the past two nights, and I'm going again tonight. Considering she wants me there in an hour I should get ready, I mean I am just sat on the sofa in a hoodie and sweats.

"Are you going to Demi's later?" Jess asks as she walks into the room and sits next to me.

"Yea, why?"

"Just wondering, are you staying there?"

"I don't know, probably."

"Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt again." She says as I stand up.

"She won't hurt me."

"That's what you said about Spencer." She mutters, I turn around and glare at her. "Sorry." She mumbles as I walk towards the hallway. I walk down the hallway and into my room; I shut the door behind me before pulling my hoodie over my head. I drop it to the ground and then walk towards my closet. I pull the door open and grab a low cut grey ACDC t-shirt and pull it over my head before sliding my sweats down my legs and grabbing a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans off the ground. I quickly slide my legs into them before pulling them up and fastening the button.

I pick my leather jacket and slide it on before pulling on a pair of black, studded boots. I run my fingers through my hair before grabbing a beanie off my bed and pulling it on to my head. I then wander out of my room and into the living room. I sit on the sofa, with my phone in my hand until Demi texts me. I grab my cigarettes off the coffee table and stuff them into my pocket. Jess mutters something under her breath, I just smile at her. My phone vibrates in my hand and I open the message.

_**(18:22pm) Demi: **__I'm outside pothead! 3_

I don't bother texting her back, I stand up and wave slightly at Jess before walking towards the front door. I grab my keys off the hook and pull the front door open. I step out and then close the door behind me; I quickly make my way downstairs and out on to the street. Once I'm outside I make my way towards Demi's car. I pull open the passenger door and slide into the car before leaning over the gearbox and pressing my lips against Demi's. She smiles against my lips before pulling back and starting the engine.

"I missed you."

"Demi you saw me like four hours ago in school." I reply, giggling as I fasten my seatbelt.

"Not the point."

I softly giggle again; she turns to face me and then pouts at me. I kink my eyebrow at her and she simply smiles at me before pulling into the road and driving towards her place. We talk about utter crap on the way there that is until we drive past hers. I don't know where the hell she is taking me now. I don't say anything though, and neither does she. We both just sit there, listening to the radio as Demi drives down the road leading to god knows where.

"Um Dem, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise baby."

"Urg I don't like surprises Demi." I whine while sliding the cigarette packet out of my pocket and pulling one out.

"Not in my car you don't."

"Pull over then." I reply blankly, she glances over at me, kinking her eyebrow.

"No I'm not pulling over so you can smoke."

"Fine I'll smoke it in here."

"Whatever, hang out of the window." She mutters while turning left at an intersection.

"I could die."

"You're going to die anyway if you keep smoking those." She replies while stopping at a red light, well someone put her sass pants on today didn't she? I ignore her comment and roll the window down before hanging my head out of it and lighting the cigarette I'm holding between my fingers. I bring it to my lips and clasp them around it before taking a long drag. I blow the smoke out as Demi drives forward. I groan before flicking ash on to the road and somehow putting my cigarette out, I then slide it back into the box.

"Urg you stink, have a mint." Demi mumbles passing me a packet of mints, I take one out of the packet and slide it into my mouth before passing them back to her.

"Better?"

"Yup." She replies, popping the p. We sit in silence again; every now and again Demi would look towards me and shyly smile at me before paying attention to the road again. We must have been driving for about twenty minutes before we finally pull up outside a small bar.

Demi turns the engine off before getting out of the car and walking round to the passenger side, the opens my door. I jump out of the car and stand next to her, she shuts the door before placing her hand in mine. She then locks the car before we walk into the bar, a woman with black hair smiles at me and Demi as me make our way towards a table and sit down on the black leather seats.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"I'm a teenager, when am I not hungry?" I reply, giggling as I look through the menu.

"True, what do you want baby?"

"Everything."

"Just pick something." She says, giggling. God I love her laugh it's so adorable. I lean over the table, and slap her menu on to the table before pressing my lips against hers.

"I want you." I mumble against her lips, she pulls back and I notice that she's blushing. I wink at her and then look at the menu again. "Um fried chicken and fries with a coke please."

"Anything for my lady." She says in an extremely bad English accent before standing up walking towards the counter. She begins to talk to the black haired women so I slide my phone out of my pocket and open the three messages I have of CeCe.

_**(18:54pm) CeCe: **__Nick's fucked off with his brothers, you in? 3_

_**(19:01pm) CeCe: **__Seriously Jennel, I need sex and I need to get high text me back 3_

_**(19:07pm) CeCe: **__Fucking hell Jennel!_

I type out a reply as Demi walks back towards the booth; she places two glasses of coke down before sitting opposite me and grinning. I smile back at her while still texting CeCe.

_**(19:11pm) Jennel: **__Sorry Ce, I'm busy…maybe another time? I'll give you a few joints on Monday okay? 3_

I hit the send icon before locking my phone and placing it on the table in front of me. I then lean forward slightly and grab my glass before bringing it to my mouth. I take a sip before placing it back on the table. My phone vibrates and I sigh when I notice that it's CeCe, again. I pick it up before unlocking it and then opening the message.

_**(19:14pm) CeCe: **__I want more than a few joints, I want you naked, on top of me, making me moan your name ;) 3_

I don't even reply, I just lock my phone and stuff it back into my pocket before zipping it up.

"Who is it baby?"

"CeCe wanting what she can't have." I mumble, feeling my phone vibrate again.

"What does she want?" Demi asks, acting clueless.

"Me."

"Well she can't have you, you're mine."

I smile at Demi as her foot slides up the inside of my leg, reaching my knee before sliding back down to my ankle.

"What're you doing tomorrow?"

"Probably not doing homework, and then going out with Jillian." I reply smiling at her as my phone vibrates yet again, seriously CeCe give it up.

"Should I be expecting a drunk Jennel outside my apartment tomorrow night then?"

"It's a possibility." I say, winking at her, she slowly shakes her head while softly laughing. A blonde man walks towards our table, holding two plates of food. He places them both down in front of me and Demi before smiling at both us and then walking back towards the kitchen.

"Urg I need to pee." I whine before standing up and walking in the direction off the toilets, when I'm walking there I notice that the whole place is filled with couples. Young couples, old couples, just couples in general. I walk into the toilet and stare at the wall for a moment. Is this a date? Has Demi tricked me into going on a date with her?

I walk out of the toilets and head back towards Demi, past all of the couples. When I get to the table I sit down and stare at Demi, she looks up at me smiling. Her smile soon fades when she sees the look on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Is this a date?" I ask, she avoids eye contact. "Demi is this a date."

"I just wanted to go out with you."

"I told you I don't do dates." I almost yell at her.

"Why not, we're just eating."

"Because I don't, I don't want to get used to this then get hurt again."

"I won't hurt you."

"You lied to me Demi, you said you understood that I didn't want to go on dates, yet you trick me into going on a date!" I yell at her. "Can we leave?"

"Jennel please just calm down, eat the food and then we'll leave."

"Whatever." I snap before grabbing a fry and dipping it on sauce.

About fifteen minutes later we're both finished Demi pays for the meals while I get into her car. I sit there in silence as she gets in. She starts the engine before turning to face me.

"Jennel look at me."

"No." I mutter while playing with the zipper on my jacket, for some reason I feel vulnerable.

"Please."

I glance towards her and she weakly smiles at me before leaning forward and pressing her lips against mine.

"I am not going to hurt you." She whispers against my lips before pulling away and then pulling out on to the road.

"You did hurt me though, I said I didn't do dates, I don't do them for a reason Demi. Can you just take me home please?"

"Fine."

A very silent and very awkward twenty minute drive later and we're outside my place. Demi leans over and presses her lips against mine. I kiss back slightly before pulling back.

"Bye."

"Jennel, I'm sorry." She mumbles, looking away from me. I get out of her car and close the door; she rolls the window down as I walk towards the apartment block. "I'll text you tomorrow!" She yells from the window as I walk up the stairs to the main door. I look back at Demi before pushing the door open and then walking in. I shut the door behind me before slowly making my way up the stairs.

When I get to the apartment I slide my keys out of my pocket and unlock the door before walking in and slamming the door shut behind me. I kick it before slamming my fists against it. Why can't I just be happy? Why can't I realise that Demi won't hurt me? Why do I have to be so fucked up and unable to love? There is only one thing I do when I feel like this, or should I say one person, CeCe.

I grab my phone out of my pocket as I walk into the kitchen, I notice a note stuck on the fridge. I pull it off and quickly read over it.

_Gone to Jason's, I'll be home after work tomorrow_

_Jess x _

I smirk to myself before unlocking my phone, ignoring all of the previous texts that CeCe has sent me tonight. I type out a new message for her.

_**(21:04pm) Jennel: **__Plans got cancelled, Jess is out. Come round I need stress release and a good fuck…_

I hit send as I walk out of the kitchen and make my way towards my room, once I'm in my room and pull off my jacket and throw it on the ground before tugging my t-shirt over my head and throwing that in the closet. I slide out of my jeans so I'm just stood in my room wearing black and red underwear. My phone vibrates in my hand and I unlock it.

_**(21:07pm) CeCe: **__I'll be there in 5 ;)_

I throw my phone on my bed before grabbing a joint from next to my bed. I light it and take a drag before slowly blowing the smoke out. I then take another drag, and another, and another. Until I've smoked the whole thing. I walk out of my room when I hear a knock at the door; I shuffle down the hall and towards the door. I place my hand on the handle before pushing it down and pulling the door open. CeCe bites her bottom lip when she sees me; I smirk at her as she walks in. She pushes me back before attaching her lips against mine. She slams the door shut as I press her against it; she places her hand under my thighs before picking me up and carrying me towards my room, while biting on my bottom lip.

I know shouldn't be doing this, but me and Demi are just casually seeing each other right? _Casually seeing each other, but no one else. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Jennel's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing, very loudly. I groan before leaning out of bed slightly to grab hold of it. When I move I realise that CeCe is curled up next to me, her head on my chest and her arm around my waist. I sigh before picking my phone up and noticing that Demi is ringing me. I answer the call before bringing the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I mumble into the phone as CeCe moves around next to me before turning over and wrapping herself in bed sheets.

"Can we talk?"

"About what? How you tricked me into going on a date?" I whisper into the phone so I don't wake CeCe up.

"It's not like that, I'm coming round."

"No don't come round."

"Why not?" She asks, sounding concerned.

"B-because I got drunk and high last night, the place is a mess. At least let me clean up a bit." I mumble into the phone while sitting up, CeCe sits up as well, pulling the bed sheet with her.

"Shut-" I cover CeCe's mouth before she can say anything else, she bites my hand but I keep it over her mouth.

"Who was that?"

"Jess." I answer bluntly as CeCe glares at me.

"Okay, I'll be over in an hour, bye."

"Bye." I reply before ending the call and placing my phone in front of me and removing my hand from CeCe's face.

"Take it I'm leaving then?" She asks while pushing the bed sheets off her and standing up. I look her up and down before pulling her back on to the bed.

"We have just under an hour so you can stay for a bit, but I'm going to be cleaning."

"No its fine I have to go to Nick's anyway." She replies getting off my bed again and grabbing her jeans off the ground. "Actually I might stay for a bit because I know I'll end up hitting him." She says laughing before pulling her t-shirt over her head, I slide out of bed and pull on a pair of shorts and a hoodie.

"Help me clean though."

"Fine, asshole."

~~~  
CeCe left twenty minutes ago, Demi is due here in less than five minutes and I've just got out of the shower, now I'm lay on my bed naked, fuck. I quickly get off bed and throw on the pair of shorts and the hoodie that I had on before, I then tie my hair up. I grab my phone and my cigarettes before walking out of my room and down the hallway. I shuffle into the kitchen and pour a cup of coffee before lighting a cigarette and leaning against the work top. I take a drag as there's a knock at the door, I make my way towards the front door before pulling it open. Demi walks in, smiling at me.

"Oh do come in its fine."

"I'm sorry Jennel; I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted to have a nice time with you." She says, looking into my eyes and weakly smiling at me.

"You could've at least told me Demi."

"I didn't want you not to come."

"So you thought that you'd trick me into going on a date?" I ask, kinking my eyebrow at her. "Yes I probably wouldn't have gone, but I would've done something else."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, you staying for a-"

"Jennel what are those marks on your neck?" Demi cuts me off, walking towards me. I back away before she can move my hoodie out of the way.

"Nothing." I mumble, pulling the material up slightly, trying to cover my neck.

"Stop lying to me, what are they?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Jennel did you sleep with someone last night?" She asks I look down at the ground while tugging on the sleeves of my hoodie. "Jennel just answer me."

"Fine! Yes I slept with someone last night, happy now?!" I scream at her.

"Why the fuck did you do that?! And why would I be fucking happy?!" She screams back at me, while walking towards me.

"Because that's what I do, I'm fucked up Demi. You should just leave before I hurt you."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get a full explanation."

"Why? Just leave Demi."

"No, now fucking talk to me." She says, quite calmly considering she looks like she's about to murder me, I don't blame her at all.

"I'm scared of feeling love again, I'm scared of not being alone, and I'm scared of opening up to someone. With CeCe-"

"You slept with CeCe, are you fucking kidding me?!" She screams at me, I flinch as I slowly nod my head. She glares at me before motioning for me to continue speaking.

"CeCe doesn't want me to open up to her; she just wants me to open my legs. That's what I'm good for, sex. I know that and I don't care, it means I won't get hurt again."

"You're not just good for sex Jennel; you don't have to fuck people to feel like you're worth something!" She yells at me, I back away even more but she just moves closer to me.

"That's all you used me for when we slept together wasn't it? If we didn't have to see each other every day you wouldn't even remember my name."

"Just fucking stop okay."

"Why should I, it's true!"

"You were the one that threw yourself at me, you were the one that lied to me about your age and you were the one that got me into bed!" She screams even louder, I back myself against a wall as she moves closer to me.

"So this is all my fault is it?!"

"Yes it fucking is, you're just a slut." She screams into my face while placing her arms either side of my head. It's happening against isn't it? She's going to be like him isn't she?

"D-Demi stop." I stutter as she stands in front of me with her arms cornering me, I begin to shake. She doesn't notice though.

"_S-spencer stop." I stutter as he stands in front of me with his arms cornering me, I begin to shake, not like he notices or cares._

"_Why should I stop you're just a little whore?!" He screams in my face while placing his hand around my throat and pressing me against the cold wall behind me. I don't answer him, bad decision. "Answer me slut." He demands before slapping his hand across my face. _

"_Y-you're hurting me."_

"_Tough fucking shit Jennel." _

"_S-spencer just please stop." _

"_No, you need to be taught a lesson you slut, you don't just try and run away from me. I've given you everything; I've given you a place to live when no one else wanted you. I don't even fucking want you anymore but you're a good fuck." _

"_Get off me."_

"_Don't fucking tell me what to do!" He yells before punching my stomach and letting me fall to the ground. He then grabs a handful of my hair before pulling me back up. "Get up." _

_I slowly stand up and he forcefully presses his lips against mine, I try to push him away but he just slams me against the wall again. _

"_S-stop." I manage to stutter out as he begins to sloppily kiss down my neck._

"_Get in the bedroom so I can put you to some good use." He snarls in my ear before pulling me away from the wall and shoving me towards the stairs, I don't bother trying to fight him off anymore. It's just easier if I let him do it, I don't get hurt even more and he leaves me alone for the rest of the night. "Move fucking faster you dirty whore." _

She backs away as tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I can't even look at her, I just slide down the wall and curl up on the ground. I pull my knees up to my chest and let the tears flow from my eyes and down my face.

"Jen what's wrong?" Demi asks, softly, placing her hand on my back. I flinch and try to move away from her.

"Don't touch me, not again."

"Jennel I didn't do anything."

"S-spencer please d-don't." I mutter as my breathing increases, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I continue to shake.

"Jennel it's me, it's Demi."

"D-don't let him hurt me."

"I won't I've got you." She whispers as she places her arms around me before picking me up. She walks towards the sofa with me in her arms, crying against her chest. She sits down on the sofa, with me on her lap. My head buried in the crook of her neck as she slowly rubs my back; I grip on to her t-shirt as I continue shaking.

"Jennel what happened?"

I don't answer, I can't answer and I don't want to answer her. She doesn't make me answer either, she just holds me against her until I feel my breathing evening out. I lift my head out of the crook of her neck; she brushed my hair out of my face before kissing my forehead.

"Y-you reminded me of S-spencer."

"I'm so sorry Jennel; I never meant to make you cry. I never meant to say those things to you."

"B-but you did, is that w-what you think of me?" I mumble, pushing myself away from her slightly.

"No of course it's not, I just got angry. When I get angry, which is not a lot I say things I don't mean." She replies, pulling me back towards her.

"I'm sorry I fucked everything up for you."

I slide off her and stand up before walking around the sofa, she calls after me but I just ignore her. I walk into my room and slam the door shut, and then quickly lock it before smashing my fist into it. I don't even care that it hurt, I don't care that my knuckles are now bruised and bleeding, I just don't fucking care about anything anymore. I walk towards my bed and pull a bottle of vodka from underneath it before unscrewing the cap and taking a mouthful.

"Fuck." I hiss as the liquid burns my throat as I swallow it. I take another mouthful and then place the bottle next to me. I grab the picture frame that I kept under my bed, the picture of me and Spencer before things started to go wrong. I know he was a prick and he abused me but I still loved him. I look down at the picture and smile slightly at how he's looking at me, how his arm is wrapped around me. Keeping me safe, but it was all an act wasn't it?

I launch the frame towards the door, hearing the glass shatter from the impact. Of course I then take another mouthful of vodka before slamming the bottle down again.

"Jennel let me in." Demi says banging on the door while rattling the handle.

"No fuck off Demi, you don't even want me!" I scream before drinking out of the bottle again.

"Let me in, I do want you, and I don't want you to do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Jennel just let me in."

I can't be bothered arguing with her anymore, I push myself off the ground and walk towards the door, around the glass on the floor. I unlock the door before pulling it open; Demi walks in before wrapping her arms around me.

"Jennel listen to me, I care about you too much okay? I'm going to try my best to keep you safe, I'm sorry for hurting you."

I completely ignore what she's saying, I smash my lips against hers, causing her to stumble backwards. My arms wrap around her neck as I suck her bottom lip into my mouth before nibbling on it.

"Jennel stop, you've been drinking and I'm not doing this again."

"Doing what?" I ask, slightly pissed.

"Ending up in bed with you again."

"See you don't want me." I hiss, pushing her away from me.

"I do want you, I want more than sex though, plus you're seventeen Jennel. I want to wait; I want more than just a physical relationship with you."

"But I can't do more Demi, you don't fucking get it do you?! I can't be what you want!" I scream at her before shoving her backwards, she stumbles before glaring at me. I move closer to her before shoving her backwards again, so she's stood in the hallway. I step over the glass on the ground and shove her again so she's back against the wall.

"If you're going to fucking hit me get it over with!" She screams at me while staring into my eyes.

"Don't fucking tempt me Demi!"

"Fucking do it then!" She yells into my face while moving closer to me, I lift my hand up and she flinches. What the fuck is wrong with me, I can't hurt her. I don't want to be like Spencer, I can't hurt Demi. She's the one person I actually need; she's the one person I want. I lower my hand before falling against her; she wraps her arms around me. I feel safe, for the first time in years I actually feel safe.

"Don't worry, I'm going to fix you beautiful."

"You can't fix me, I'm unfixable." I mumble against her while she runs her fingers though my tangled hair.

"I am going to fix you." She states before kissing the top of my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jennel's POV:**

I wake up in my bed; I don't even remember getting into bed. I roll over and end up shoving Demi off my bed. What the hell is she doing here? She sits up and glares at me, I slightly smile before covering my head with my bed sheet and groaning.

"Thanks idiot."

"What are you doing here?" I mumble from under the sheets.

"Jess rang you, saying she wasn't coming home. Something about staying at her boyfriends, you then proceeded to get drunk and try to sleep with me again. I got you to bed and slept on the sofa that is until you started screaming about Spencer…"

"Demi please don't mention him." I mutter burying my head in my pillow as Demi crawls back into bed with me. Her arms wrap around me, she presses her lips against my cheek before pulling me closer to her.

"I'm sorry."

"Dem, you need to let go of me so I can reach my phone." I say giggling slightly, Demi unwraps her arms from around me and I lean forward. Grabbing my phone off the unit next to my bed. I unlock my phone, five messages not that bad. Most of them are off CeCe and the rest are off Wes and Jillian.

_**(9:08am) CeCe: **__Jennel Garcia I will murder you! You left marks on my neck! My parents are screaming at me!_

_**(9:13amI) CeCe: **__Don't ignore me! I won't give you want you want anymore!_

_**(9:34am) Jillian: **__Are you still alive?! I haven't spoken to you in at least two days! I miss my bestie :( 3_

_**(9:45am) Wes: **__Come mine tonight? Me, Keaton, CeCe and a few of the football players are hanging out. A gathering is not a gathering without Jennel Garcia ;) 3 _

_**(10:00am) CeCe: **__You going Wes' tonight? ;) _

I groan before rolling over and replying to the messages, Demi must've read them over my shoulder because she's shaking her head at me.

"What?"

"Don't go." She says bluntly as I tap at the screen, replying to CeCe.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll end up getting drunk and high again, and then fucking CeCe. I don't think I can deal with the fact I know you're going to sleep with her. You're mine."

"I won't fuck her again, and I'm not anyone's Demi. You know that." I mutter, turning to face her.

"Well I want you to be mine."

"Demi please stop, you know I can't."

"Sorry." She mumbles as she slides out of my bed and then walks out of my room. I groan before sitting up and finishing replying to the texts.

_**(11:23am) Jennel: **__Oh shut up CeCe, just say they're off Nick? And I don't know yet…_

_**(11:26am) Jennel:**__ JILLIAN! Yes I'm still alive, I miss you too! 3 _

_**(11:28am) Jennel: **__I don't know yet Wes, maybe. I'll text you later_

I lock my phone and place it on my bed before pushing the bed sheets off me and sliding out of bed. I grab a hoodie off the ground and pull it over my head as I stumble out of my room; I wander down the hallway and into the kitchen. Demi is leaning against the worktop, only wearing one of my oversized t-shirts. I smirk at her before walking towards her; she shyly smiles as I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Demi." I mumble against her chest.

"About what?"

"Not being able to love, not being able to let you in."

"I get it Jennel, its fine. I just don't want you sleeping with CeCe again; I thought I meant something to you." She replies, shakily running her fingers through my hair while I trace circles on the base of her back.

"You do mean something to me, Demi I care about you a whole fucking lot and it's scaring me."

"I've got to go home Jennel. Marissa will be wondering where I am, and I've got lessons to plan."

I glance up at her and pout slightly; she turns her head before giggling slightly.

"Stop it."

"Nope." I say, popping the p and pouting at her again.

"Jennel I'm serious, I've got lessons to plan and work to mark, all before tomorrow. Because you distracted me for most of the weekend." She rambles while I lean forward and press my lips against her neck, sucking on it slightly.

"But you'd rather do me than work."

She looks down at me, glaring before giggling slightly and then pushing me away from her.

"I've got to go; I'll text you when I get home." She says, lightly pressing her lips against mine before walking back towards my bedroom. I sigh as I follow her down the hallway, when I get to my room I slowly push the door open. Demi is stood in the middle of my room in just her underwear; I walk into my room and quietly close the door.

"Nice ass Miss Lovato." I confidently say while smirking, she jumps slightly before turning around to face me, covering her chest with her arms. I shake my head while walking towards her. "Demi I've seen it all before, just get dressed."

I sit on the edge of my bed and slyly watch Demi as she slides her jeans up her legs before buttoning them. I smirk to myself while Demi walks around my room just in her jeans and bra while looking for her t-shirt.

"I know you're staring at me Garcia."

"Can you blame me? You are hot."

She loudly sighs as she pulls her t-shirt over her head then ruffles her hair. She grabs her phone off the ground along with her jacket. I stand up as she walks towards my bedroom door, I follow her out and we walk down the hallway and towards the front door.

"See you tomorrow." She says while sliding her jacket over her shoulders and then rolling the sleeves up slightly.

"See you tomorrow Miss Lovato."

"Stop calling me that outside of school." She demands while pulling the door open, I lean forward and press my lips against hers. She kisses back before pulling away and walking out of the apartment. "I'll text you when I get home."

"Tell Marissa I said hi." I say sticking my tongue out at her; she rolls her eyes at me.

"Don't go to Wes' tonight."

"Demi you can't tell me what to do."

"I'm your teacher."

"We're not in school, you can't tell me what to do." I mutter as Demi runs her fingers through her hair, slightly glaring at me.

"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret tomorrow."

"I won't, Demi I can look after myself."

"Sure you can, see you later." She mumbles before walking towards the stairs and slowly making her way down them. I close the door before leaning against is and groaning.

Maybe Demi is just trying to keep me safe. Maybe I should just let her in and stop blocking her out, but if I do that I could end up getting hurt again. I can't risk that happening, not again. I push myself off the door before walking down the hallway and back into my room.

I grab my phone off my bed and then unlock it when I notice that I've got a text and seven missed calls. They're all off Jess, probably telling me she's staying with Jason tonight. I open the message and almost throw up when I read what it says.

_**(12:02pm) Jess: **__Jennel do not fucking open the door for anyone! Spencer found out that you're staying with me. He turned up at Jason's last night, he said he has something for you. Just don't open the door, he put Jason is hospital. Ring Demi, get her to stay with you just don't leave the apartment alone. I love you._


	12. Chapter 12

**Jennel's POV:**

"Demi please come back here."

"I can't I have work to do." She says into the phone as I pace back and forth in my room, running my fingers through my hair.

"Demi please!" I scream down the phone.

"Jennel I have work to do, you can come to mine tonight."

"Yes I want to see you but that's not why I want you here. I need you here to keep me face." I yell into the phone. "Spencer knows I'm here, he's fucking coming here."

"W-what?! I'm on my way; I'll ring you when I'm outside okay."

"O-okay, Demi please get here quickly I'm scared. He'll k-kill me Demi." I say into the phone as tears roll down my cheeks. I end the call and tightly grip on to my phone, still pacing around my room. What if he does get in and gets me? What's he going to do to me? The last time I saw him he was giving me death threats. He was kicking my stomach and beating me, he left me to die and said that if I didn't he'd come back and try again.

My phone vibrates in my hand and I instantly unlock it before opening the message.

_**(12:46pm) Demi: **__I'm stuck in traffic, I'll be there soon I promise 3_

I don't bother replying, I just lock my phone again before sitting on the floor in front of my bed. I pull my knees up to my chest before pulling open the draws next to my bed. I pull out a thin black box and set it down on the ground in front of me. I pull the lid off slowly, before I pick up the pictures that are inside. The pictures are of me and Spencer, of us in photo booths, messing around. Then there are pictures of us with Jess and Jillian on his birthday. I look through the pictures before coming across something that I wished I hadn't.

I stare down at the slightly crumpled and ripped black and white print in my hands. I allow my fingers to trace the outside of the small barely noticeable figure on the paper. You can just about make out her hands and feet. More tears begin to roll down my cheeks as I continue to look down at the image in front of me.

"I'm sorry Mia."

I hear the front door unlock, I instantly stand up still holding the picture in my hand. I grab my phone off the ground. It can't be him because he doesn't have a key, who am I kidding? I've seen him break into plenty of houses to know that he can pick a lock. I slowly walk out of my room, still gripping on to my phone and the picture, tears still streaming down my face. I creep down the hallway and stand outside the living room, I glace towards to front door.

He's stood there with his back to me. He's wearing black worn jeans, his old tattered leather jacket, holding his bike helmet in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His hair is still over grown and messy, still curly and blonde. I hate to say it but he looks like he's changed, maybe he has. Maybe he's the Spencer I fell in love with.

I look down at the picture in my hand and realise that he will never change. He will always be the monster than killed my little girl. He will always be the man that beat me every single night, the man that made me the way I am today. He takes a drag of the cigarette before stubbing out on the ground; he runs his fingers through his hair. He has a tattoo on his wrist now, I can't read what it says but it's new.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I ask, he turns around and sheepishly smiles at me before closing the door. I take a step backwards as he begins to walk towards me. Placing his helmet on the sofa as he gets closer to me.

"I came to see you."

"Why Spencer?"

"I needed to make it up to you. Jennel I've changed, no more drugs, no more drinking. I got help, I got help for us."

"You can't change Spencer, I don't want you here. Please just leave." I beg as he gets closer to me, I move back again before backing against the wall behind me.

"Jennel I promise you I've changed."

"You killed our fucking daughter because you beat me, because you didn't want her. You'd get drunk and beat the crap out of me, even when I told you to stop. When I told you I was pregnant, which by the way was after my twelve week ultrasound you beat me even more." I scream at him as he stands in front of me, he looks down at me hands and notices what I'm holding. He places his hand on top of mine and I instantly flinch and attempt to move away. He begins to graze his thumb across the top of my hand.

"I regret what I've done Jennel, but that's in the past. I've changed; I changed for you, for us. I'm sorry Jennel I really am."

"I-if you've changed then why is Jason in hospital?" I ask, looking up at him, staring into his almost grey eyes, eyes that have been through and see too much but still somehow manage to sparkle.

"I snapped, he got to me. He brought things up that I'm trying to forget."

"Like the fact you made me sleep with your dealers to pay off debt. The fact you used to beat me because I was you 'little whore' the fact you didn't want a baby so you beat me and left me on the ground, bleeding?!" I scream at him, moving my hand away from his and shoving him backwards.

"Don't, Jennel don't fucking shove me because I know I'll do something."

"See you haven't fucking changed at all. This is all just a fucking act to you; you think that you can get me back. Treat me nice for a few months and then it all goes back to how it was before." I scream at him again, shoving him back even more. He glares down at me, his eyes are no longer sparkling, and they're dark and deadly.

"I thought I told you not to fucking shove me. Still the same Jennel doesn't fucking listen to a word I fucking say." He growls at me, grabbing my arm and shoving my body against the wall, I whimper in pain as he squeezes my arm tighter. "I thought you were used to the pain Jennel. I guess I need to toughen you up again." He hisses into my ear before pressing his body against mine.

"Get off me Spencer, I'm not yours anymore. You can't treat me like this."

"You're mine until I say you're not."

"She's not yours, prick."

Spencer releases me before turning to walk down the hall. I chase after him as I notice Demi stood in the middle of the living room. She's glaring at him and he just smirks at her.

"And who are you? You got yourself a little slut Jennel?" He asks, snickering while making his way towards Demi.

"Don't you dare touch her Spencer!" I yell as I get in between him and Demi, he looks down at me and smirks.

"Why not Jennel? She looks like someone who likes it rough."

"Do not fucking touch her." I state causing his smirk to fade, I've never stood up to him and he doesn't like it. I can see it in his eyes; he wants to kill me right now. He grabs hold of my arms and tightens his grip causing me to drop the crumpled black and white image on the ground.

"Don't you ever fucking speak to me like that again you fucking whore."

"Don't you fucking talk to her like that, get off her."

I turn to face the door and see Max stood there, in his black suit with white shirt and black tie. He walks into the apartment and makes his way towards me and Spencer. Jess walks in behind him and moves Demi away as Max grabs Spencer's arm, releasing me from his grip before forcing the arm behind his back. Spencer fights back but Max just slams him on the ground before pinning him down.

"Don't think that I won't fucking kill you right now. No one talks to or touches Jennel like that. I know what you did you scum bag, if you didn't want that fucking baby you didn't have to beat Jennel to kill the poor thing." Max hisses at Spencer, I turn to face Demi and she just looks at me in shock, thanks for that Max. Max drags Spencer up before pulling him towards the door. They both walk out into the hall before Max slams the door shut behind him.

"I think you two need to talk." Jess says as she begins to make her way towards her room.

"B-baby." Is all Demi manages to get out before she sinks down on to the sofa. I sigh before picking the picture up off the ground and then walking towards her. I never thought I'd have to tell her this; I sit next to her and begin to fiddle with the piece of paper in my hands.

"D-Dem." She looks up at me. "I was pregnant, m-me and Spencer we w-were having a baby. I um, I didn't tell him until I w-was twelve weeks g-gone." I mumble, looking down as I begin to cry again. Demi has seen me cry too many times, and I can't let her see my cry again.

"Jennel, y-you don't have to explain."

"I do, when I told him h-he beat me. He kicked my stomach, s-screamed that h-he didn't w-want a baby w-with a slut l-like me." I say in between sobs. "I h-had already p-picked out a name, b-bought clothes and h-he killed her. He killed my little girl."

I don't care if Demi sees my crying now; I've opened up to her more than I have to anyone else. I look up at her and she's crying too. I pass her the ultrasound image; she takes it off me and looks down at the image in front of her. She traces over it with her fingertips, taking shaky breaths as she does.

"D-Demi say something." I mumble while placing my hand on top of hers.

"No one deserves that Jennel. I'm sorry it happened to you." She whispers before pulling me close to her, wrapping her arms around me. She kisses the top of my head as my arms automatically wrap around her body and I cling on to her.

"Don't leave me Demi."

"I'm not." She whispers into my hair while rubbing circles on my back. "Jennel why wouldn't you let Spencer touch me? Why did you protect me?" She asks me.

"B-because he'd hurt you. I couldn't stand to see him hurt you Demi; I would've taken the pain to stop you from feeling it."

"Why though? He's hurt you enough."

"Because I'm starting to fall for you Demi, that's why." I mutter against Demi as she presses her lips against my forehead. "But I can't be with you, not yet."

"I understand Jennel; I'm going to wait for you."

"You don't have to."

Demi pushes me back slightly before looking into my eyes, she wipes away my tears. I weakly smile at her as she cups my face. She leans forward and then presses her lips against mine, her fingertips rest on my neck. I lightly begin to suck her bottom lip into my mouth, causing her to let out a soft, quiet moan. She pulls back and smiles at me as her forehead rests against mine, my arms still around her and hers still around me.

"I'm going to wait for you Jennel Garcia."


	13. Chapter 13

**Jennel's POV:**

I groggily open my eyes when I hear my phone vibrating next to me. I groan before turning over and grabbing it, I look at the time; oh come on it's not even seven in the morning yet. The text is off Demi this is one of the bad points of _'being' _with your teacher, she gets up early and texts you!

_**(6:55am) Demi: **__You don't have to come in today, you know that right? 3_

I prop myself up and allow my eyes to adjust to the light before I text her back.

_**(6:57am) Jennel: **__You know some people actually like sleep! And I'm coming in I'm fine, he's done worse to me and I've gone in the day after…Can I see you tonight? 3_

There's no point in trying to get back to sleep now, I throw the sheets off me before grabbing my sweats off the ground and then sliding them on. I grab my phone and get out of bed before shuffling towards the door. I quietly open in before walking into the hallway and towards the living room, I slowly push the door open and spot Max stood in the kitchen making coffee. I take a double glance and notice that he's only wearing his shirt and boxers.

"Max what the hell are you doing in the kitchen, half naked?" I ask, not looking at him. He jumps slightly, almost dropping the cup on the ground. My phone vibrates in my pocket as he turns around and faces me.

"Jess wanted me to stay in case he tried to come back, I slept on the sofa."

"Put some goddamn pants on then." I groan while sitting in the middle of the sofa, I sit cross-legged and read the text off Demi.

_**(7:01am) Demi: **__The perks of being with a teacher, you get a wakeup call ;) That's not what I wanted to hear Jennel, so you're coming in then? And maybe you can see me tonight, maybe you can't…depends how much work you get done in lesson 3_

_**(7:03am) Jennel: **__Oh trust me this is not a fucking perk! Yes I am coming in and I'll be coming to yours whether or not I do work in class :P 3_

I lock my phone and rest my head against the back of the sofa as Max sits next to me, he's now wearing pants, thank Jesus. He hands me a coffee and a cigarette, I smile at him and he simply smiles back at me.

"Want a lift to school today?" He asks before taking a sip of his coffee, I light the cigarette before answering him.

"It's either I go with you or have you following me isn't it?"

"Of course, I don't want him to get to you again. The police let him out on bail last night." Max tells me as I take a drag of the cigarette. I put it out in the ashtray before sliding it back into the box on the coffee table.

"Whatever, they have no evidence anyway. I'm going to get ready and possibly smoke a joint."

"Getting high before school, classy Jennel." He says sticking his tongue out at me, I flip him off. "Just go and get ready you little shit." He says ruffling my hair, I move away from him and glare at him before standing up and walking towards my room. I push the door open, walk in and then close the door before leaning against it.

~~~  
"Jennel Garcia get down here right now, you're going to be late!" Max yells from the ground floor of the apartment block as I leave the apartment, slamming to door so he knows I'm out. "About fucking time!" He screams as I rush down the stairs, my bag slung over my right shoulder and my jacket in my left hand. My laces are untied and my hair is a mess, this is what happens when certain people wake you up early. You fall asleep again and then you're running late for school.

We quickly get into Max's car; I just about have time to fasten the seatbelt before he's driving towards the school. I unzip my bag and pull out a black beanie; I run my fingers through my hair before pulling the beanie on to my head. I pull out my eyeliner and begin applying it as Max stops at a red light. He looks at me in amazement as I finish the first eye; I begin to do the second eye and then finish it just before he starts to drive again.

I quickly tie my laces and then tuck them inside my boots as Max pulls up outside school. I grab my bag from in between my legs and then open the car door. I get out and slide my jacket on; I throw my bag over my shoulder before slamming the door and waving bye to Max.

The bell rings just as I walk up to the school doors. I groan as I push the door open, I walk towards my locker and open it before grabbing my books. I slam the door shut and then make my way towards homeroom, which if you ask me is utterly pointless.

"Nice to see you almost turned up on time Miss Garcia."

I glare at the Mr Dawson before sitting down at my desk; I throw my bag underneath the desk, fold my arms and then rest my head on the top of them. The door opens and I hear Demi's voice, I look up see her talking to Mr Dawson. They're whispering to each other, Mr Dawson occasionally glancing towards me and then nodding at Demi.

"Jennel go with Miss Lovato please." He says, I look towards Demi and she slyly winks at me before walking out of the room and waiting for me. Even though I know I'm not in trouble I still groan as I reach down and grab my bag. I push my chair back and then stand up before walking to the front of the class room and then out of the room. I shut the door behind me and Demi smiles at me as we begin walking towards her class room. Demi glances around the corridor, making sure that no one is around. The corridor is empty, Demi moves closer to me before speaking.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, looking towards me as we get closer to her classroom.

"I'm fucking tired considering some idiot woke me up early."

"Oh shut up it wasn't that early, and don't use that language in school." She replies, unlocking the door and then pushing it forward, she walks in and I follow her. I shut the door behind me as Demi walks towards her desk; she sits on top of it. Leaning back with her legs crossed, she's smirking at me I shake my head at her before rolling my sleeves up. Demi's eyes go straight to my arms; I forgot that Spencer left marks. My arms are covered in hand shaped black marks.

"Dem." I whisper, she looks up at me, she looks as though she's about to cry.

"D-did he do that?" I slowly nod and then roll my sleeves down again; she shakes her head before sliding off the desk and walking towards me. "Is it bad that I want to kill him?" she asks, getting closer to me.

"No because I want to kill him too. I thought I was getting over being scared of him but its back now. The fear of him getting me again, the fear of him just grabbing me on the street and taking me away. Taking me away from you, it's killing me." I say as Demi places her hand on my shoulder. "Because I only used to worry about him taking me away from Jess but I know that he could take me away you. I know that he could hurt you if he wanted to, just to hurt me."

"Well he's not going to because I'm going to keep you safe, and he can't hurt me Jennel. He knows nothing about me." She whispers, wrapping her arms around me, I rest my head on her shoulder and just let her hold me.

"He has his ways Demi, trust me I should know."

"We'll talk about this tonight." She whispers into my hair before kissing the top of my head. "There's no point in you going back now, you have me first lesson anyway so you may as well stay here." She continues, unwrapping her arms from around me and looking down at me. Why the hell does she have to wear heels? I'm small enough next to her as it is, I do not need her to wear heels.

"You just don't want me to leave." I reply, smirking at her.

"Bit full of yourself there Garcia."

"I'm sorry Miss Lovato." I reply pouting at her as the bell rings. I wink at her before walking towards my seat; I throw my bag on the ground and then sit down as Demi opens the door, letting the rest of the class in.

Jillian walks in and smiles at me once she spots me, she walks towards me and then sits down before glaring at me, I just smile at her and then look towards the front of the room again. CeCe walks in and winks at me before smirking as she walks towards her seat. Demi glares at her before shaking her head and then glaring at me.

"Where the fuck have you been? You normally go to parties at the weekend. I had to go to Drew's on my own, he's a creep." Jillian whispers to me, leaning towards me.

"I just had some things to do over the weekend. I'll make it up to you."

"Girls pay attention." Demi says, turning to look at me and Jillian before continuing to write on the board. Jillian groans and then slides her book out of her bag, I do the same and grab a pen at the same time.

I look towards CeCe; she's already looking at me. She winks at me while chewing on her bottom lip, I lightly shake my head at her while giggling when she pouting at me. I stick my tongue out at her and she smirks at me.

"CeCe what did I just say?" Demi asks, glaring at CeCe, okay she really hates CeCe. I mean I can understand why but to be honest I was sleeping with CeCe before I slept with Demi, whatever.

"I-I um I don't know."

"Well don't you think you should be paying attention instead of flirting with Jennel?" Demi asks, kinking her eyebrow at CeCe. I'm not going to lie she looks really fucking hot when she's pissed off, especially when she's wearing a tight knee length dress and heels. CeCe just sinks down into her chair and begins writing down what's on the board. Jillian turns to me and smirks, I look at her in confusion.

"Miss Lovato seems to like you." She whispers, I shake my head at her. "What? She looks jealous that you and CeCe are all flirty."

"Shut up Jillian." I say nudging her arm, she nudges me back and I hiss in pain as Demi walks past.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing Miss." Jillian mumbles, I look up at Demi and practically beg her not to make a scene.

"You okay Jennel?" Demi asks.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Okay girls, just do your work." Demi says as she continues to walk around the class room, she stops in front of CeCe and leans down before talking to her.

"I thought you left Spencer?" Jillian whispers to me causing me to stop looking at Demi and CeCe.

"What? I did."

"Then why are you whimpering in pain each time I touch your arm?" She says, pressing her hand against my arm again. I clench my teeth together and then pull my arm away from her.

"I fell over, alright?"

"That's what you used to say, Jennel are you back with him?" She asks, turning to face me and staring at me. "Just tell me the truth Jennel; you're back with him aren't you? After everything he did to you, you ran back to him." She snarls at me while scribbling down the notes off the board.

"Fuck sake Jillian I'm not back with him at all. Yes he fucking hurt me but I'm not back with him, do you really think I would go back to Spencer after everything? He broke into Jess' apartment last night and did this to me." I growl sliding my sleeve up my arm while whimpering slightly. Jillian looks down at my arm and then looks up at me.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" She yells, slamming her hands against the desk.

"Jillian!" Demi yells while looking up from her desk. "Can you swap places with Chris please?!" She continues, Jillian groans and then grabs her bag before moving to the front of the class room. Chris walks behind me and then sits next to me.

I spend the next twenty minutes copying off Chris, who is so much better at this subject than I am. He doesn't even stop me though; he literally gives me the answers. When the bell goes everyone packs up and begins to walk out of the room. I wait behind; I need to talk to Demi. I wait until everyone is out of the room before standing up and walking towards Demi.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" I ask, she turns to face me and then sits on her seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid Demi, you we're on CeCe's back all lesson, and you moved Jillian, why?"

"First of all how can you not expect me to hate CeCe after she slept with you while I'm with you? Secondly you and Jillian seemed to be having an argument in the middle of my lesson; I would've done that to anyone."

"You really know how to piss me off Demi. If you want me I'll be in some boring lesson or with Wes and CeCe under the bleachers." I say to her before turning and walking towards the door. I place my hand on the handle and she comes up behind me.

"No, you're going to lesson, I'll pick you up from yours tonight at about six"

"What makes you think I want to go to yours now?" I ask while pulling the door open and walking out of her classroom, her next class is lined up against the wall. I walk down the corridor and into the English block; Jillian comes next to me and places her arm around me as we walk into the English class.

~~~  
It's the end of school and I'm stood in front of my locker talking to Wes and CeCe, apparently Nick isn't in today which means that CeCe can do whatever the hell she wants, including me…She presses her body against mine and then pressing her lips against my neck.

"Are you coming to mine tonight?" Wes asks as CeCe slides her hand under my shirt, I seriously hope that Demi doesn't walk past right now. Even though I'm not doing anything we'll still end up having a screaming match. CeCe slides her arms round to my back and then scratches down my back, I let out a small moan.

"That's what I'm talking about." Wes says, I look towards him and he's smirking at me. I kick him as CeCe kissing up my neck to my earlobe; she begins to nibble on it as Demi walks past. She just stares at us before quickly walking into the staff toilets. I push CeCe off me and she pouts at me.

"I-I've got to go to the toilet, maybe see you guys tonight." I mutter as I begin to walk down the hallway, I look behind me and Wes and CeCe are now walking out of school. I get to the staff toilets and turn the handle. I walk in and Demi is leaning against the wall with tears rolling down her face. I drop my bag on the floor, lock the door and then walk towards her.

"Why?"

"Demi I didn-"

"Don't you dare fucking say that you didn't do anything because I'm pretty sure I just saw CeCe all over you!" She screams at me.

"I didn't do anything Demi; I can't exactly push her off me can I? She'll kno-"

"No, you can fucking push her off you, just like you pushed Drew off you!" She yells at me, cutting me off.

"That was different, CeCe will know that something is wrong, I've been fucking her for months and if I push her away from no reason she'll know that something is wrong."

"That's no fucking excuse Jennel; you can't just have one person can you? You have to have whoever the fuck you want!" She screams at me in between sobs. I move towards her and place my hand on her arm.

"Demi if you were actually looking you would've seen that I wasn't doing anything. I was just stood there, I wasn't kissing her, and I wasn't touching her. I wasn't doing anything, I don't want her, I don't want anyone but you." I say, looking into her eyes while leaning forward and pressing my lips against hers. "I promise you Demi, I do not want anyone but you." I mumble against her lips, her arms wrap around me.

"I don't know if I can do this Jennel."

"Do what?"

"This. Us, it's all too hard Jennel. I can't do this because I want you to be mine and you can't. You can't just have me, you want meaningless fun and I want more than that."

"Demi you're basically calling me a slut." I say, moving away from her I look her up and down before wiping the tears off my face that I've only just realised are there.

"That's not what I meant and you know that."

"Whatever Demi, you hooked up with me in that club because I looked like someone that wouldn't get attached, because I looked like a slut that you could fuck and then forget didn't you?"

"Jennel stop it, I didn't mean it. I slept with you that night because I thought that you looked hot, you still do. Because I thought you looked fun, because from the second I saw you I fucking liked you!" Demi screams back at me, I slam her against the wall and press my lips against hers. Her arms wrap around me and I suck her bottom lip into my mouth, her hands tangle into my hair as I slide my tongue into her mouth.

"I like you too Demi and you know that I do. Just please give me time."

"I'm trying to give you time Jennel but all you seem to be doing is thinking that I'm here for sex, that my feelings stop when you leave. Then you run off to CeCe for meaningless fun when I'm at home."

"Demi I want more than meaningless fun now, I want you. I want to actually be with someone that wants me back, that doesn't beat me, that doesn't make me sleep with random people. I want to feel safe, when I'm with you I feel safe." I whisper as I begin to cry, Demi wipes away my tears and then presses her lips against mine. "Please don't give up on us before we even start Demi."

"I'm trying not to Jennel, but you need to trust me. You need to stop going with CeCe."

"Demi I'm seriously trying, you think it's easy to just stop something that you've been doing for months?" I ask, staring into her eyes. She leans forwards and rests her forehead against mine.

"Come to mine now, everyone would've left by now and we need to talk properly."


	14. Chapter 14

**Jennel's POV:**

"Get in the car." Demi says, unlocking her car. I sigh before opening the door; I throw my bag into the back of the car and then climb into the passenger side of the car. I slam the door shut and buckle the seat belt as Demi slides into the car and places her bag next to mine. I look towards Demi as she starts the engine. She pulls out of the school car park and on to the road.

"Dem I'm sorry." I mutter while staring down at my hands, she doesn't answer me she just keeps driving. "Demi."

"Just shut up until we get to mine." She says, gripping on to the steering wheel tighter as she stops at a red light. I just stare out of the window as Demi begins to drive again, would it be bad if I got out of the car now? Like if I opened the door and just rolled out of the car, because I'm sure that would hurt less than how I'm feeling right now.

"I'm still sorry."

"Please just shut the fuck up until we get to mine, please."

"Fine." I groan as I begin to pick at my nails, Demi turns a corner before pulling up at the side of the road. She stops the car and pulls the key out of the ignition. I lean into the back of the car and grab my bag before opening the car door and getting out. I loudly slam the door shut as Demi groans and grabs her bag out of the back. She gets out of the car and shuts the door quietly than I did.

I walk towards the entrance to the apartment block and lean against the wall next to the door as Demi walks towards me. She slides her keys out of her bag and unlocks the door; we both walk in and then make our way towards her apartment. She unlocks the door and pushes it open; she holds the door open for me to walk in. I walk into the apartment and place my bag on the ground as Demi makes her way in, shutting the door behind her.

"Sit down." Demi says to me, walking past me and down the hallway. I run my hand through my hair and then sit on the sofa, while I'm waiting for her I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slide it out and unlock it before opening the message off CeCe.

_**(3:02pm) CeCe: **__You free tonight ;) 3_

_**(3:03pm) Jennel: **__I don't think so…_

"You better not be fucking texting CeCe."

I drop my phone on the ground as Demi walks into the room; she picks up and reads the message on the screen before glaring at me then passing my phone back to me.

"I told her I was busy so don't you dare fucking look at me like that."

"That's not the point Jennel; you need to tell her that this _fling_ between you and her is over. I said I'd wait for you, but I can't wait for you if you're fucking CeCe can I?" Demi hisses at me, still standing in front of me. I look up at her and to be honest all I want to do is kiss her, I want to kiss her and tell her that she's the only one for me. I stand up so I'm facing her; I grab her hands and hold them in between mine.

"Demetria Lovato, you are the only one for me okay? You're different; you're not just using me. I like you Demi, I like you a lot, and well I haven't felt like this about anyone since well Spencer." I say, looking into her eyes and weakly smiling at her. "It's scaring me that you could hurt me, that I could trust you and then you could just break me, I don't think I can handle been hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm not like Spencer; I won't make you sleep with people, because you'll be mine. I won't beat you; because why the fuck would I hurt someone that I love." Demi says, bringing her hand up to my face and grazing her thumb across my cheek. Did she just say that she loves me…

"Y-you love me?" I stutter as I look up at her.

"I'm starting to, it's scaring the fuck out of me but I'm starting to love you Jennel Garcia."

I don't reply to her; I just press my lips against hers before wrapping my arms around her neck. Her arms slink around my waist as she begins to softly nibble on my bottom lip; I let my mouth open slightly as I let out a small moan. Demi smirks against my lips before sliding her tongue into my mouth and then grazing it against mine.

"Dem." I mumble against her mouth while I softly graze my fingers against her neck.

"Mhmm."

"Why are you scared of loving me?" I ask, pressing my forehead against her and pressing small kissing to her lips.

"It's not just you I'm scared of loving, I'm scared of love in general."

"What made you scared of love; you know why I'm fucked up." I mumble before kissing her again, I keep my arms wrapped around her neck as she rests her head against mine.

"My ex, she cheated on me more than once. With two different girls, I walked into the house to find her with her head in between some whore's legs. I forgave her the first time. She said it was a onetime thing that she wasn't thinking." Demi says, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence. I hold her closer to me and begin to softly rub my hand in circles on her back as I kiss the top of her head.

"She sounds like an idiot; she obviously didn't see what she had because you're too perfect to cheat on." I say into her hair as Demi buries her head in the crook of my neck and clings on to me. I continue to hold her close to me.

"I told myself that I wouldn't fall for someone like that again, but I did…I fell for you." She mumbles against my neck, her lips grazing the skin with each word.

"Demi listen to me." I say, pulling Demi's head from the crook of my neck and looking into her slightly bloodshot eyes. "I know I seem like a slut and a whore, but I want you to know that if you were mine I would never even think of cheating on you. CeCe would be out of the picture and you would be the only one that I would pay any attention to."

"You promise?"

"I promise Demi." I say before pressing my lips against her lips. "God I can't believe you." I say giggling against her lips, she pulls back and glances at me.

"What?"

"You've made me lose my sense of badass; no one has ever done that. You've only known me for just over a week and you know more about me than anyone else." I reply, causing Demi to smile and then softly kiss me, knocking my backwards and on to the sofa behind me. She places her legs either side of me and tugs on my bottom lip before sliding her tongue into my mouth causing me to moan. I tangle in fingers into her hair and tug on it slightly causing her to moan into my mouth.

My phone begins to ring as Demi kisses down my neck; I pat around the sofa until I find my phone. I don't bother to check the called I.D before answering it. I bring the phone to my ear as Demi bites my neck.

"F-fuck, um h-hello."

"Jennel get your ass home, I'm sat outside yours I need a fuck." CeCe says causing me to grind my teeth before answering.

"No I'm not going home to fuck you CeCe." The moment I mention her name Demi pulls away. "I'm busy; I'm not going to drop everything just to keep you satisfied."

"What the fuck is more important than fucking me?!" She screams down the phone, Demi hears and mutters something under her breath causing me to giggle slightly.

"Oh I don't know, spending the night with someone that I actually fucking care about and isn't just using me for sex!" I yell as Demi begins to kiss my neck again.

"You're with her now aren't you? I knew you were a slut Jennel but you could've at least told me you somehow found someone better than me." I hear CeCe scream at me before ending the call; I throw my phone back on to the sofa next to me. Demi slides off me and then stands up before walking towards the hallway, I groan before walking after her. "Dem what've I done now?" I ask, catching up to her.

"Nothing, just follow me." She says, grabbing my hand and pulling me into her room, she closes the door and then leans against it. "Remember the first time you were in here?" She asks I smirk at her slightly.

"Of course I remember it, you moaned my name all night, and then you proceeded to dominate the fuck out of me." I reply, sitting on her bed, still smirking at her.

"No I did not!" Demi defends, glaring at me and then giggling. "Anyway back on to what I was saying, that night I thought I'd never seen you again, that you'd walk out of my apartment and out of my life. Little did I know that you would be taking up every single one of my thoughts and that I can't picture my life without you." Demi says, walking towards me and standing in front of me, she takes my hands in hers and looks down at me. I pull her on top of me and wrap my arms around her as she begins to giggle.

"I could get used to this." I mumble as Demi props herself up on her elbows and looks down at me.

"Get used to what?"

"Hearing you laugh instead of crying and screaming at me. Feeling you against me, and seeing you smiling down at me." I reply, leaning up slightly and pressing my lips against hers and then slide my hands down her slides and rest them on her ass. She smiles against my lips and then begins to laugh again. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, I'm getting changed considering I'm on top of you in a tight black dress and you have crazy teenage hormones." She says, sticking her tongue out at me before she rolls off me and then gets off her bed.

"So you want me and my crazy teenage hormones to watch you get undressed, fine by me." I reply winking at her, she throws a pillow at me but I grab it and throw it back towards her. She pulls the zip down the back of her dress before pulling it over her head and then letting it drop to the ground. I chew on my bottom lip as she turns to face me; she's wearing a dark red bra with black lace on it and a pair of underwear to match.

"Perv."

"Do you always wear matching underwear or did you know you were going to bring me home today." I say winking at her and then laughing as she throws a t-shirt at me.

"Why the hell do I put up with you?"

"Because as I recall, you love me." I reply, innocently smiling at her. She walks towards me and grabs the t-shirt out of my hand; I grab her hand and pull her closer to me. She stands in front of me and I wrap my arms around her waist before kissing up her ribcage. I kiss along the outline of her tattoo and then trace over the words with my fingers before smiling up at her.

"You make me beautiful." I whisper, still looking up at her. She leans down and kisses me before pulling back and then pulling the t-shirt over her head. I pout at her and she simply shoves me and then grabs a pair of sweats.

"You're such a perv, a cute little shit sometimes but still a perv."

"It's the teenage hormones." I say sliding off the bed, I walk towards Demi and then wrap my arms around her waist from behind before pressing my lips against her neck. She leans against me and then places her hands over mine before sliding her fingers in between mine.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" She asks, turning to face me while resting her head on my shoulder.

"You."

"Seriously control yourself woman, how about we cuddle, eat pizza and watch several movies?" She asks, smiling up at me like a child. I kiss her forehead before unwrapping my arms from around her waist and then placing my hand in hers.

"I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you."

"Put these on though because there is no way I am cuddling with you while you're wearing jeans." Demi says while passing me a pair of grey sweat pants. I unbutton my jeans and slide them down my legs before kicking them off. I look up and notice Demi leaning against her bedroom door, staring at me and biting her bottom lip.

"Excuse me, eyes up here Lovato." I say, giggling and then pulling the sweats up my legs. I rest the waistband of the pants just about the waistband of my underwear and then place my hand in Demi's before pulling her away from the door. She pulls the door open and we walk into the hallway before making our way towards the living room.

I dive on to the sofa and lie down while Demi grabs menus from the kitchen and then walks back towards me. She turns the TV on and then spins around and smirks at me before jumping on top of me. I groan and push her off me so she's sat in front of me. I wrap my arms around her and rest my head against the side of her body.

"What do you want to watch?" She asks, looking down at me. I shrug and then kiss her ribcage as my hand slide up the side of her shirt. "Can you stop doing that?" She whines while attempting to slide my hands back down, I groan and then place my hand on her thigh instead.

"Better?"

"I suppose so." She mumbles, lying down in front of me and resting her head against my chest. I kiss her neck softly while draping my arm around her waist and then placing my legs in between hers. She places her fingers in between mine and searches for a film on Netflix while I play with her fingers.

"Pirates of the Caribbean please!" I say excitedly while sitting up, she turns her head and glances at me before shaking her head slightly. "What? It's a good film and Johnny Depp is like wow."

"Oh so you'd rather had him than me, fine."

"Nope, because I'd choose you over everyone else." I say, before kissing up her neck and then leaning over the body and pressing my lips against hers.

"I guess I can't say no to us watching pirates after that can I?"

"No you can't so put it on biatch." I say, lightly slapping her ass and then pulling her body closer to mine. I smile to myself as she tangles her fingers with mine again and then moves closer to me so her head is resting against my chest. I lean down and kiss the side of her head before tangling out legs together again. I slide my over arm under her head so it's resting above her shoulders, she presses her lips against my arm and then hold my hand with her free hand.

Demi's phone vibrates and she reaches forward to grab it off the coffee table. I move forward with her before pulling her back to me once she's got her phone. She unlocks it and reads the message before turning to face me and then showing me her phone.

_**(4:10pm) Unknown number: **__We know what you're doing Demi. _

I look up at her and her phone vibrates in my hand again, I open the message and read it before showing it to Demi.

_**(4:12pm) Unknown number: **__You should be teaching students not fucking them…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Jennel's POV:**

I hate school; I hate it so fucking much it's just full of preppy girls and douche bag guys that think they can have anyone they want. The only good thing about this hell hole is that I get to see Demi.

I'm sat in the canteen with Jillian sat on my lap while I'm eating fries. Wes is sat in front of us and Drew, well Wes doesn't let him sit with us because of what he did. So he has to go sit with his douche bag friends.

"Do we have English after this?" I ask Jillian before resting my head against her.

"Yea, I've got Miss Gomez and you have Miss Ryan with the lovely Wesley."

"Hey I am lovely; don't say it like that Jilly." Wes whines, looking up from his phone and winking at Jillian.

"I hate English; I'd rather be in Chemistry staring at Miss Lovato than stuck in a room with Miss Ryan."

"Yea but she's hotter than Miss Lovato." Wes says, throwing a fry at me, I pick it up and eat it before flipping him off.

"But Miss Lovato is better looking and have you seen that ass? She's hot man. Plus Miss Ryan hates me so I hate her."

"Whatever, she's so checking me out right now." He says, smirking at me. I turn my head and notice Demi leaning against one of the walls; she's holding a cup of coffee and looking towards our table. I sneakily wink at her before turning to face Wes and giggling when I see him winking at Demi.

"Dude she's never going to want you."

"Why not? What's wrong with me?" Wes asks, picking up a handful of fries and stuffing them into his mouth.

"One, you're shoving food into your mouth. Two she doesn't look like the type that's going to like pothead surfer dudes."

"Nah she just likes badass rockers." Jillian says before taking a mouthful of coke and then placing the can on the table. It's true; Demi does have a thing for a badass in a leather jacket though.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, looking up at her. She just smirks at me and then begins to whisper into my ear.

"Oh come on, if you weren't a student she'd be all over you. I've seen the way she looks at you, she's gayer than you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about goofball." I say as Jillian rests her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her waist to keep her from sliding off me before grabbing a handful of fries and eating them as well as feeding them to her.

I turn my face and glance at Demi again; she shakes her head at me before slightly glaring at me. Oh god she better not be getting jealous because Jillian is sat on me, I would never ever sleep with Jillian because we're too close for that.

"This is why we're friends, purely because you feed me."

"Shut up, we're friends because you'd be lost without me."

"And hungry." Jillian says before eating the fry out of my hand, I flick the side of her head then hug her. "Stop being cute and give me more fries biatch."

"I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't, give me the fries." She says, pouting at me and then opening her mouth when I hold up a couple of fries. She takes them off me and then eats them while I grab my pizza off the tray; I take a bite and then hold it towards Jillian for her to eat. She takes a bite and then pushing my hand back towards me. I eat the rest of the pizza, while keeping my arm wrapped around Jillian. She places her arm around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder while she reads her book for English.

"Nerd."

"Pothead." She replies, looking up at me and glaring before reading her book again.

"But I'm your pothead best friend and you love me." I say, lightly tickling her side causing her to wriggle on my lap before she lightly punches me. I turn around and notice Demi walking towards us, fuck she looks hot today. She's wearing a pair of black pants, a see through white shirt that's not buttoned all the way with a black tank top underneath it. She's got a slim fit, black pinstriped blazer on as well; she smiles at us as she walks towards us.

"Jillian can you sit on the seat instead of on Jennel please." She says, lightly placing her hand on Jillian's shoulder and then moving to the side as Jillian slides off my lap and on to the seat next to me.

"Sorry Miss."

"It's alright, I just didn't want you to fall off and hurt yourself." Demi says, smiling at me and then turning around and then walking back towards the wall she was leaning against. I shake my head at her before standing up.

"Oi Garcia where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Mrs Hart about something." I say, turning around and then walking towards Demi.

"Where are you going?" She asks as she looks me up and down.

"We need to talk." I reply quietly before I walk past her; I make my way down the corridor and wait outside her classroom. I wait for her to follow me, which doesn't take long; I soon hear her heels clinking against the floor as she gets closer to me.

She doesn't look at me as she unlocks her classroom door. We walk in and I sit on top of the desk in front of Demi's. She walks towards her desk after closing the door; she sits on her chair before looking towards me.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, looking at her.

"Why was Jillian all over you?"

"Are you serious Demi? She's my best friend. She was just sat on my knee while we were eating, then she read her book."

"Your hands were all over her."

"Demi I was ticking her because she called me a pothead, that's all." I say, sliding off the desk and walking towards her. I sit on her lap and wrap my arms around her neck; I press my lips against hers and then rest my forehead against hers. "You're the only one for me, plus you don't need to be jealous of Jillian because nothing would ever happen between me and her." I say, giggling slightly and then kissing her again. I slide off her lap and then walk towards the door; I pull the door open and go to leave as Demi's phone vibrates.

"Jennel come back here."

I turn around and then walk back into the classroom, closing the door behind me. Demi motions for me to walk towards her so I do; once I'm stood in front of her she passes me her phone. I glace down at it and read the message on the screen.

_**(12:27pm) Unknown number: **__Shouldn't you be watching the other students? Not just lover girl?_

I sigh and then pass Demi her phone back before sitting on the desk in front of her again. She runs her fingers through her hair and shoves her phone back into the draw on her desk.

"It's got to be someone from here then." She says, looking up at me. I lean forward and take her hands in mine.

"No one will find out Demi, they obviously want something otherwise they would've told someone already." I say, lightly squeezing her hands and then leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. She looks at me and weakly smiles.

"I suppose so."

I slide off the desk and stand in front of her, she stands up and looks down at me. God damn fucking heels, I pout at her and she giggles before sitting down again.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" I ask, still holding her hands in between mine.

"If you want to, you coming to mine or you want me to come to yours?"

"Well Jess is working until six in the morning so you could come to mine." I reply, smiling down at her. She gently nods her head, smiling back at me.

"Sure, I'll come round about seven; it'll give me time to mark some books."

"Just as long as teacher Demi stays at home I don't care what time you come round."

Demi just glares at me before walking towards the door with me, we both walk out and Demi locks the door behind her. We make our way towards the canteen again, I go into the girl's toilet and Demi continues to walk towards the canteen.

When I get into the toilets Jillian is leaning against the sinks, she looks up at me and smiles. I smile back before walking towards her and standing next to her.

"So you and Miss Lovato then."

Fuck.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit Jennel, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I've seen the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. And I think you forgot where I work." She says, slightly smirking at me.

"The coffee shop of Foster Street, fuck."

"Yea, you're cute together, and she seems to make you happy."

"She does make me happy; she's coming to mine tonight."

"Aw you guys are adorable."

"Wait, are you busy after school?" I ask, Jillian shakes her head. "Fancy coming to mine after school and helping me clean the apartment and then helping me cook for Demi."

"Like a date for you and Demi?" She asks, grinning at me, I nod my head and she begins to playfully slap my arm.

"Well she took me out a few days ago, didn't tell me it was a date and I kind of figured it out. I freaked and told her to take me home and then well I slept with CeCe." I say, looking at the wall in front of me.

"You're a fucking idiot, but yes I will help you clean, cook and make everything cute."

"I didn't ask for cute."

"So, I don't care I'm making things cute." Jillian says, innocently smiling at me.

~~~  
"Jill is this suppose so look like this?!" I scream from the kitchen while stirring the mush in the pan in front of me. Jillian walks towards me and shoves me out of the way.

"What the hell have you done to this?"

"I don't know, fix it please." I whine, sitting on the worktop and watching her work her magic.

"How the fuck did you manage to do this?!" Jillian yells, throwing the mush into the bin and then beginning to use fresh ingredients.

"You know I can't cook, I'm just going to make the table look pretty." I say, sliding off the worktop and making my way towards the dining table. I pull open the cupboard and pull out the dark red table cloth. I throw it over the table and then smooth it out before grabbing the places mats. I place two mats, facing each other on the table before grabbing the thin glass vase and placing it in the middle of the mats.

"Jillian!" I scream while grabbing two candle sticks. "Jillian get in here!"

"What?!" She yells at me, I turn to face her and she's holding a wooden spoon and has food down her t-shirt.

"Can you ring Max and make him get me some red roses please?" I ask pouting at her and throw my phone at her; she shakes her head then catches my phone. She walks back into the kitchen while on the phone to Max. I place the candle sticks either side of the vase and then grab two candles out of the draw. I place them in the candle sticks and smile before walking into the kitchen. Jillian is still cooking and is on the phone to Max at the same time.

"Yea okay, the doors unlocked so just walk in with them." She says into the phone while simultaneously stirring the food in the pan. Jillian hangs up and places my phone on the side before turning the stove off and then turning to face me. "He's on his way; he's bought eleven red roses, one for the vase and ten for Demi. He's also getting a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates."

"Okay, so foods done, tables done and cute things are done. Now you need to help me find something classy to wear." I say, grabbing Jillian's hand and pulling out of the kitchen and towards my bedroom.

"What about this?" Jillian asks, throwing a black dress at me. I catch it before pulling my t-shirt over my head and sliding my jeans off. I pull the dress over my head and then smooth it down.

"How do I look?"

"Classy as fuck, shoes?" She asks, passing me a pair of red heels. I take them off her and slide them on before smiling at Jillian. I check the time and notice that Demi should be here in ten minutes.

"Okay I love you Jill, but you gotta go." I say, dragging her down the hall and towards the front door. I pull the door open and Max is stood there, holding a bouquet of flowers, a bottle of wine and box of chocolates. I step out of the way and he walks in as Jillian walks out, she quickly hugs me and then walks towards the stairs.

I run my fingers through my hair before closing the door and then making my way towards max. He passes me the roses; I take one out and slide it into the vase before letting the bouquet rest of the table. I turn around and Max is stood in the kitchen, placing the wine in the fridge, he puts the chocolates on the shelf underneath the wine. He turns to face me and smiles at me before walking towards me and ruffling my hair; I slap his hand away and glare at him.

"You must really like her because you've never done this before."

"I do like her Max, now I love you, you giant goofball but can you leave before she turns up." I say, grabbing his hand and attempting to drag him towards the door.

"Okay I'm leaving, have fun tonight." He says, smirking at me and then leaving. I walk back towards my room and grab my red lipstick; I bring it to my lips and then put it on before gently rubbing my lips together. I look in my mirror and run my fingers through my hair and then walk out of the room when I hear the doorbell. I make my way towards the front door and smooth my dress out before opening the door. Demi looks up at me and just stares at me, she's wearing black skinny jeans, black studded boots and a light grey hoodie and her hair is tied up. She's not wearing make-up, but she still looks beautiful.

"Y-you look beautiful." She stutters, looking me up at down. I giggle before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the apartment. I spin her around so her back is facing the table and the kitchen; I close the door with my foot before pressing my lips against Demi's

"You're beautiful Demi." I say against her lips as my arms wrap around her. She hides her head in the crook of my neck and mumbles something. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me to wear something nice? And why are you dressed like that anyway?" She repeats, looking up at me and pouting.

"You look perfect the way you are." I reply while turning her to face the table. She gasps slightly before turning to face me again. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me. "Surprise." I say, giggling and walking her towards the table. She sits down and I light the candles before going into the kitchen and grabbing a glass and the bottle of wine out of the fridge.

"Jennel, is this a date?"

"It sure is Demi." I reply, placing the glass down on the table and then filling it with wine, I slide it towards Demi. She looks up at me and goofily smiles before taking a sip. I hand her the roses and then lean down to kiss her, she smiles against my lips before I pull away.

"Where you going?"

"To make tea." I say, poking my tongue out at her and then walking into the kitchen. I just reheat what Jillian's already made.

While I'm waiting I go back to Demi. I sit in front of her; she looks up at me before looking down again. I lean forward and lift her head up by placing my index finger under her chin. She blushes and then looks down again.

"I don't feel comfortable." She mumbles, avoiding eye contact.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"It's just you're looking all beautiful and amazing in that dress. Your hair and make-up are perfect and well I'm wearing my comfy clothes, no make-up and I look like a slob."

"Look at me Demi." I say, causing Demi to look at me. "I don't care what you look like because you're beautiful to me." I continue, leaning forward and pressing my forehead against hers. "Wait here."

I stand up and make my way towards my room; I slide the dress off before grabbing my jeans off the ground, my Blink t-shirt and my flannel shirt. I quickly get dressed again before taking off my make-up and then tying my hair up. I walk out of my room and back towards Demi; she looks up at me and shakes her head at me.

"I wanted to make you feel comfortable, so I got changed." I say smiling at her while shuffling towards the kitchen. I quickly plate up the food and then carry the plates towards the table; I place one down in front of Demi and the other one where I'm sitting. I sit down and Demi smiles at me before blushing and then we begin eating.

"This is really cute."

"Well I wanted to make up for the first date." I reply before placing a forkful of food in my mouth.

"I love it."

~~~  
Once we've finished eating and I've shoved all the dishes into the dishwasher me and Demi sit on the sofa and watch TV. We're eating the chocolates and drinking the wine, I wasn't going to but Demi made me. She didn't want to be the only one drinking, that woman is a bad influence. I've got my arm wrapped around her and she has her head resting on my shoulder while playing with my fingers. I press my lips against the side of her head and she turns to look at me.

"Dem?"

"Yea pothead."

"Why didn't you feel beautiful before?" I ask, looking down at her.

"Because you looked amazing and I just have my comfy clothes on, no make-up and my hair is a mess."

"Look at me Demi." I say, Demi looks up at me. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen; you don't need make up and fancy clothes to look beautiful. You could've turned up wearing sweats and a dirty hoodie and you would've look beautiful."

Demi cuddles into me before pulling me down so we're lay down. I place my arm around her waist and then pull her closer to me. She leans forward and presses her lips against mine; I smile against her lips as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"You're perfect." She mumbles against my lips, she then bites my bottom lip and tugs it before sliding her tongue into my mouth as our legs tangle together.

"You're beautiful." I say, pulling back and staring into her eyes. I brush her hair out of her face before resting my forehead against hers.

"You're mine."

I am hers. I'm Demi's; I'm no one else's. I'm not CeCe, I'm not Spencer's. I am Demi's, I love Demi. I love Demi Lovato and I am not scared about that anymore.

"You're mine too, I love you Demi."

"D-did you just say that you l-love me?" She asks, staring at me in shock. I lean forward and capture her lips in between mine. Her hands tangle into my hair as she pulls me on top of her, I place my legs either side of her waist and my hands either side of her head.

"I love you Demi, I love you, I love you and I love you." I say in between kisses, she looks up and grins at me while cupping my face.

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Jennel's POV:**

I feel Demi moving next to me before pushing the bed sheets off her, I wrap them around me as she gets off the bed and walks towards the door. I groan as I hear her trip over something and swear under her breath.

"Remind me again why I'm with a teacher?" I mumble into my pillow as Demi turns my bedroom light on.

"Because you love me."

I look up at her and glare at her before blowing a kiss to her; she smiles at me and then walks out of my room and into the bathroom. I groan as I slide the covers off me and then lean over the edge of the bed to grab my shorts. I hear Demi walk back into the room and then make her way towards me, she places her hands on my hips before shoving me forward causing me to fall off my bed.

"Fucking hell you bitch." I say standing up and glaring at her, I'm holding my shorts in my hand and she's smirking at me while staring at my legs.

"Nice legs."

"Perv, now go and get ready you have to be in work soon." I say, smiling at her while I slide my shorts on. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me on to the bed before pressing her lips against mine. I place my hands either side of her head as I kiss along her jawline and then kissing her neck. I suck softly causing her to moan before she pushes my back; she stares into my eyes before biting her bottom lip.

"As much as I love you doing that, I can't have marks on my neck."

"You suck." I say, sitting up so I'm straddling her. I place my hands in hers and our fingers lace together, she smiles up at me before blushing when she realises that I have no t-shirt on. I smirk at her and then lean forwards, pressing my body against hers as I grab my t-shirt off the ground.

"C-can you g-get off me?" Demi stutters, her breath hitting my neck as she speaks. I giggle and sit up before pulling the t-shirt over my head and then innocently smiling down at Demi. I grab my phone as I slide off her and then get off my bed before walking out of my room. I get into the living room and grab my cigarettes off the coffee table before I walk into the kitchen. I light one of the cigarettes and bring it to my mouth while I turn the coffee machine on.

I take a drag before leaning against the work top and waiting for the coffee machine to heat up. Demi struts into the kitchen, shaking her head at me. I kink my eyebrow and then blow out a cloud of smoke as she walks closer to me. She takes the cigarette out of my hand, stubs it out I glare at her as she passes me a mint.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, and I don't want to kiss you when you smell and taste like an ashtray." She says as I pop the mint into my mouth, I glare at her and she just smiles at me. I loudly chew on the mint before blowing in her face. I don't even like these mints, they're too damn strong! Who the fuck eats mints this strong?!

"Better now?"

"Mhm." Demi mumbles as she places her arms either side of me and then presses her lips against mine, I kiss her back and then tug her bottom lip in between my teeth causing her to let out a moan. My hands are resting on her hips as I lean up to kiss her properly, fucking height difference. I slide my tongue into her mouth as her hands slide up my back and into my hair. She pulls back and presses her head against my forehead, I pout at her and she giggles slightly.

"Okay as much as I love kissing you I have to go home and get ready for work." She whispers, before lightly pressing her lips against mine and then making her way towards my room. I lean against the door frame and watch her walk towards my room, her t-shirt lifting up each time she takes a step.

"Nice ass Lovato." I yell down the hallway as Demi gets to the door, she turns to face me and winks at me before slapping her ass. "Tease!"

"I'm your tease, now stop ogling me."

I wink at her before turning around and walking back into the kitchen I grab my phone off the side and dial Jillian's number as I push myself on to the worktop.

"Why the hell are you ringing me this early you slut?" She groans down the phone causing me to giggle slightly. "Don't laugh at me, I hate you."

"No you don't, plus Demi got me up early."

"Whoa too much information you whore."

"Not like that, she woke me up by getting up early and then turning the light on. She needs to go home and get ready for work." I say, relighting the cigarette that Demi put out before. I bring it to my mouth and take a drag before blowing the smoke out.

"So she spent the night then?" She asks, I can hear her smirking.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face Jensen."

"I am not smirking, plus you probably fucked anyway."

"Actually we didn't, she's not like the others. She means more to me that the others did, I actually like her."

"Jennel Garcia found someone that means more than just sex; Miss Lovato has tamed the beast." She says, giggling slightly causing me to frown. I am not a beast and I do not need taming!

"Excuse me, there was nothing to tame." I whine down the phone as I make two coffees, I jump off the work top and then carry the coffees towards my room.

"Yes there was something to tame, you were a sex addict."

"No I was not, seriously I haven't slept with that many people." I say while kicking my bedroom door open, Demi is stood at the end of my bed pulling her hoodie over her head. She turns around when she hears me, I smile at her and then hand her one of the cups.

"That's a lie and you know it is! You can't remember half of them and you've slept with most of them more than once."

"Well then I suggest that you look after me at parties, instead of flirting with Wes and letting me disappear with random girls." I say into the phone causing Demi to kink her eyebrow at me.

"I do look after you, you tell me to fuck off and then proceed to fuck whoever you hunted down that night."

"You make me sound like a fucking lion! I don't hunt down I seduce, you should know that by now." I say before taking a sip of coffee and then placing it on the bedside unit. Demi looks down at me, still kinking her eyebrow and slightly glaring at me.

"You should be a lion because those poor girls look like they're dead after you've fucked them."

"They do not look dead; they look exhausted because I gave them something their boyfriends couldn't, a fucking orgasm." I say, causing Jill to laugh extremely loudly down the phone.

"Bit full of yourself there Garcia."

"You're just jealous that you haven't had the pleasure of fucking me."

"Oh shut up Jennel, get dressed then I'll pick you up for school." She says, yawing slightly.

"Whatever, love you."

"Love you too you little shit." Jillian says before ending the call, I lock my phone and throw it on my bed and Demi stares at me.

"Yes?"

"Who was that and what the hell were you talking about?"

"It was Jillian and she was talking about how I'm tamed because I'm not just fucking you." I mumble, lying down and placing my hands over my eyes.

"S-she knows about me?"

"She's my best friend, she's seen you pick me up from the coffee shop and she knows when I like someone and she always knows who it is." I reply, sitting up and then pulling Demi on to my bed.

"She won't tell anyone will she?"

"Of course not, she wants me to be happy and you make me happy." I say, before pressing my lips against hers. She smiles against my lips then pulls back before grabbing her shoes off the ground and then sliding them on.

"Walk me to the door?" She asks, pouting at me and then pulling me up. I stand up and wrap my arms around her waist before walking her backwards, she giggles as I pull the door open and we walk down the hall. She grabs my cigarettes and slides them into the pocket of her hoodie before smirking at me.

"I can just get more, you're a boob." I say smiling at her.

"Yea, but you won't." She says as she opens the front door after pressing her lips against mine.

"You're still leaving me with weed though."

"Shut up." She says pouting at me, I giggle and then press my lips against hers while I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you."

"Mm I love you too, see you in class." She says winking at me and then walking out of the apartment. I slap her ass and then close the door before walking back towards my room to get ready for school.

~~~  
"Jesus Jennel stop fucking ogling her." Jillian says, elbowing me as we walk past Demi. I turn to watch her walk away, she looks over her shoulder and smirks at me. Wes comes up behind me and picks me up before spinning me around.

"Put me down you dick." I say slapping his back, he puts me down and giggles when I fall against him. He wraps his arms around me again before wolf whistling Demi; she turns around and blushes slightly before turning the corner.

"She so wants me." Wes says, before unwrapping his arms from around me. Jillian begins to giggle as I glare at him; he looks down at me confused so I just pull him down to me.

"Behind the football field instead of English?" I whisper to him before patting his chest and then pushing him away from me.

"Sure thang babygirl." He says smirking at me; Jillian rolls her eyes at us and then walks towards her locker.

"Never call me that again; also don't we have English next?" I ask as we begin to walk towards Jillian.

"Yea we do, football field now?"

"Sure, give me a minute though." I reply, unlocking my locker and grabbing the plastic bag that I've taped to the back. I stuff it into my pocket; Wes smirks at me as he sees what I'm getting. He turns around in front of me before motioning for me to jump on his back.

I wrap my arms around his neck before jumping up and then wrap my legs around his waist as he begins to walk down the corridor. He begins to run and I start to laugh as people quickly move out of the way. We go past Demi's room; she's stood outside her room, leaning against the door frame. She glares at us before she stands in front of me and Wes. I jump off his back and stand next to him and Demi begins to shout at him.

"You shouldn't be doing this is school Wesley." Demi says, glaring at him and then turning to face me. "And you shouldn't let him." She hisses at me, whoa okay then. Wes places his hand in mine before winking at me, I know what this means. I also know that Demi will murder me tonight whatever, what've I got to lose? I nod at Wes and he begins to run, pulling me with him. I jump back on his back and we both begin to laugh as we hear Demi yelling at us from her classroom. I stick my legs out and kick the door open, we run outside and towards the football field.

I jump off his back as we get closer to the bleachers. We quickly walk towards them as the football team run on to the field to practice. Me and Wes sit down on the seats we've got stashed under there. I pull the bag out of my pocket and open it before pulling out a joint, Wes throws me his lighter. I place the joint in my mouth before lighting it; I take a drag and then breathe it in before blowing out. I pass it to Wes and he goofily smiles at me as he takes a drag.

"Miss Lovato is going to kill you." He says, passing the joint back to me. I shrug as I take a drag.

"Whatevs, what's the worst she's going to do?"

"I don't know Nelly bear, pass the joint asshole."

I pass the joint back to him before laughing at the fact he nearly fell off the seat. Once we've finished the joint I get another one out and we smoke half of it before seeing the football team running off the field, signalling that this period is nearly over. We stand up and begin walking back towards the science block. I jump on his back again and pull his snapback off his head and then place it on mine. I slide my phone out of my pocket and open the camera before taking a couple of pictures of me and Wes once we get outside Demi's classroom. I set one as my background and another as Wes' contact picture. We turned up five minutes early meaning that no one is in the corridor and that Demi is still teaching.

"Wes put me down." I whine before sliding off Wes' back and then standing next to him. "I'm cold Wesy." I say looking up at him and pouting, he giggles before sliding his hoodie off, causing his tank top to ride up slightly. I slap his abs causing him to groan before passing his hoodie to me. I slide it over my head and then stand in front of Wes; he wraps his arms around me and then rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Jennel?"

"Yea man." I say, tilting my head to look up at him.

"Think you can set me up with Jillian?"

"Aw Wes likes Jill, that's cute. Yea sure I'll try." I reply turning to face the door to Demi's class room again.

"Well you don't seem to like dick at the moment so no change of us getting it on." He says snickering while placing his hands on my hips. I lean against him and rest my head against his chest before looking up at him.

"Shut up asshole, you now I'd never be with you."

"Ouch wounded."

"Only because you're my friend and I don't want to lose you." I reply, smiling up at him.

"Give me my hat back." He says to me, I move my head as he attempts to take it off my head.

"Nope I like it, let me wear it." I say, pouting at him.

"How can I say no to a face like that?"

"You can't." I say, smirking at him as Demi's door swings open. She stands in front of me and Wes; she glares at us before motioning for us to walk into the room. Wes unwraps his arms from around me and then I drag him into the class room. I walk to my seat and Wes follows me before sitting on the desk in front of me.

"Wesley go to your seat now." Demi says, slamming a pile of books down on top of her desk. I look at her and shake my head at her while Wes makes his way towards his seat. Demi looks down at her phone before tapping on the screen. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket; I quickly slide it out and unlock it before reading the message off Demi.

_**(1:30pm) Demi: **__What's going on between you and Wes?! _

_**(1:32pm) Jennel: **__Nothing, he's my friend, there is nothing going on between me and him Demi. You seriously need to stop getting paranoid when I'm with my friends._

I place my phone on my lap and look at Demi, she's glaring at me and I just sigh as Jillian walks in and sits next to me.

"Why's lover teacher glaring at you?" She whispers to me before getting her book out of her bag and then dropping it on the desk.

"Me and Wes were slightly cuddling in the corridor and she got all paranoid and pissy."

"No sex for you tonight."

"Shut up Jill, we're not sleeping together." I mutter as Demi walks past me, she looks at me and shakes her head before sliding two work sheets towards us. I groan and then pass one of the sheets to Jillian.

~~~  
"Where are you going tonight?" Demi asks me as she walks into my room; I'm sliding on a pair of tight black shorts while she sits on my bed.

"I'm going out with Wes and Jillian."

"Don't do anything stupid." She says, standing up and walking behind me. She places her arms around my waist and then begins to kiss my neck. I moan slightly before turning around in her arms and smirking at her.

"I won't."

"Where are they taking you anyway?"

"I don't know, one of Wes' friends is having a party." I reply, pulling away from her before kneeling in front of my bed and sliding the box out from underneath it. I pull out five joint's a bag of weed and a few pills before placing them on my bed.

"You are not taking them." Demi says, picking the bag of pills up and then glaring at me.

"I know I'm not, I'm selling them." I reply, snatching the little bag off her and then sliding it into my bag along with the joints and bag of weed.

"No you're not."

"Demi I'm going to a party, I can sell this lot within the first ten minutes of being there."

I slide my heels on before grabbing my leather jacket and pulling it on. I run my fingers through my hair before sliding my bag over my shoulder and then walking towards my door. I open it and hold it open before motioning for Demi to walk out. She sighs before walking out and then placing her hand in mine. I close my door before walking down the hallway with Demi, we get into the living room and Jess is sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Where are you two going?"

"I'm going out with Wes and Jill, Demi's going home she's got teacher things to do." I reply, smirking at Demi as we get to the front door.

"What time you coming home?"

"Um I don't know, I'll take a key but I'll probably end up at Demi's."

"Pft I doubt it." Demi says, giggling when I look up at her and pout. "Fine, I'll leave the door unlocked." She says, smiling at me as we walk out of the apartment. I press my lips against hers before letting her walk out before me, I lean over the banister as I watch her walk down the stairs and then out of the apartment block. I wait five minutes before walking down the stairs and then leaning against the wall as I wait for Jillian.

I wait for a few minutes before she pulls up in front of me. Wes is sat in the back with a black tank top on, with a white snapback covering the mop of hair on his head. I pull the car door open and then get in before slamming the door shut again, Jillian glares at me.

"Yea I know don't hurt my baby." I mock as she begins to drive down the road; I turn the radio on before sliding a joint out of my bag and then passing it to Wes. He lights it before giving Jillian directions to the house this party is at. He leans forward, holding the joint out, I open my mouth and he places it in between my lips. I take a drag before opening my mouth; he pulls it out before placing it in his mouth again.

"Will you two quit smoking that shit in my car." Jillian says, glaring at me I flip her off as Wes attempts to put the joint out. I groan before taking it off him and then flicking the ash off before squeezing the tip and then sliding it back into my bag.

"No more drugs in Jillian's baby." Wes says, leaning forward and kissing Jillian's cheek. I giggle when I see her blushing. "Turn left Jill."

We turn the corner and pull up to a row of houses, Jill parks a few houses down from the house the party is in before we get out of the car. She locks the car before Wes stands in between me and Jillian and then wraps his arms around us as we walk towards the house.

"I feel like a pimp." He says, I look up at him and he's smirking. I glance behind us and he has his hand in the back pocket of Jillian's jeans.

"Excuse me Wesley we are not your whores." Jill says, placing her hand behind her back before pulling Wes' hand out of her pocket. "No touchy touchy till Jill is drunky drunky." She says, winking at him. Oh dear god, I laugh as we walk up the drive. Wes pushes the door open and we walk in, I walk straight to the kitchen as Wes rounds up potential customers.

I grab a cup and fill it halfway with vodka before topping it up with coke. I lean against the worktop as people begin to walk in to the kitchen, they nod at me and then I pull the drugs out of my bag. They pick what they want, give me the money and then walk out again. Within the first twenty minutes the only thing I have left is two joints and a couple of pills. I stuff them back into my bag before walking out of the kitchen with my sixth drink of the night. I hunt down Wes and find him sat on the sofa with some dudes guitar on his lap and a joint in his mouth.

"Hey butthead, wanna jam?" He asks me, lifting up the guitar and grinning at me as I take the joint out of his mouth. I take a drag before placing it back in between his lips.

"Do you even need to ask Wesley?"

"Get on here then." He says, patting the arm of the sofa, I sit on it while taking a mouthful of my drink. "What song?"

"I don't know bro, you pick."

"500 miles dude." He says, smiling at me and then beginning to play the guitar.

"_When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you."_ I sing in an extremely bad Scottish accent.

"_When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you."_ We both sing, I do dramatic air grabs while Wes laughs at me.

"_If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_." I yell, standing up and then badly dancing in front of Wes. He stops playing and then puts the guitar down before standing up and picking me up.

He carries me into the kitchen and we start to do shots of Tequila while Jillian dances with some girls in the middle of the living room. After four shots each and Wes almost throwing up we begin laughing.

"You always out drink me." Wes whines, lightly punching my arm while I mix another glass of vodka and coke. I down half of it before smirking at Wes and then finishing the rest of it.

"Police!" Someone yells running into the room.

"Wes, the back door!" I yell, before turning to face it and noticing that there are cops in the back garden. Wes grabs my hand and then drags me towards the window, we run past Jillian and I grab her wrist before pulling her with us.

He quickly opens the window and lifts my up before letting me climb out, praise Jesus that we're on the ground floor. He then picks Jillian up and passes her to me, Jill now is not to time to be an annoying drunk. Wes jumps out of the window as Jillian drapes herself over me before mumbling utter shit. He giggles and picks Jill up before placing her over his shoulder; we begin to run down the street and towards the park that's nearby. Wes grabs my wrist and pulls me into a ditch at the side of the road as a police car speeds past up. He holds me close to him and covers Jill's mouth as she begins to moan about her head hurting.

"Jill shut the fuck up." I whisper, while glaring at her. She realised that now is no longer the time to be an idiot and finally shuts up. I look down and realise that my arm and leg are bleeding, fuck sake. I sit up slightly before wiping my leg.

"Are you going home now?" Wes asks as Jillian cuddles into him.

"I'm going to meet someone, plus the cops are gone now." I reply, standing up and hissing in pain and I put pressure on my leg. "Next time pull me down gently please." I say, tying my hair up and realising that I also have a cut on my head, I am going to kill him.

"Sorry Nelly bear, um help me up she's fallen asleep."

I pick Jillian up and hold her against me as Wes stands up before passing her to him again; he picks her up and holds her bridal style. She wraps her arms around his neck while resting her head against his head.

"How you getting home?"

"My sister is coming to get us; Jill can sleep in Keaton's room he's away on some trip."

"Alright, ring me when you get home." I say, climbing out of the ditch before walking on to the main road, I flag down a cab and get into it before giving the drive Demi's address. He drives in the direction of Demi's apartment while talking to me about his boyfriend.

"So how did you cut your head?" He asks while stopping at a red light.

"My idiot of a friend pulled me into a ditch."

"He sounds like a lovely friend." He replies giggling slightly as he begins to drive again. When we pull out outside Demi's I pay him before getting out of the car and hobbling towards the door. I press the buzzer to Demi's apartment while leaning against the wall. I hear the click and then pull the door open; I fall into the apartment block and then walk towards Demi's apartment. I push the door open and then stumble in; she's sat on the sofa watching TV with Marissa.

"Hey baby, have good time?" She asks, still staring at the TV, Marissa looks towards me and then slaps Demi's arms. "Stop it."

"What the hell happened to you?" Marissa asks jumping off the sofa and running towards me, she brushes my hair out of my face before pulling me into the kitchen.

"Just a little issue with police, running away and Wes pulling me into a fucking ditch." I say, laughing slightly, but stopping as Demi rushes into the kitchen and freezes when she sees me.

"Fuck sake, look at me." I slowly look up at Demi and she shakes her head at me before cupping my face and staring into my eyes. "Did you take the pills?" She asks I shake my head before opening my bag and pulling out the little bag of the left over pills before placing them on the counter. She suspiciously looks at me before grabbing the bag and passing it to Marissa.

"I didn't take any Demi, I just sold them."

"How many joints have you had?"

"I don't know, about five or six. I can't remember Demi." I mumble while looking up at her, I hear Marissa getting the first aid kit out and then walking back towards me. She pushes Demi out of the way before tilting my head back and then wiping the cut at the side of my head, I flinch slightly but she just reassuringly smiles at me before placing a band-air over it.

"What the fuck were you thinking, I told you to be careful." Demi rants as she paces back and forth in front of me. Marissa just shakes her head before cleaning up the cut on my leg and then bandaging it; I smile at her then look up at Demi.

"I was having fun, not my fault the police turned up is it?" I say, slightly glaring at Demi as she continues to pace back and forth in front of me.

"You could've been arrested Jennel!" She yells at me.

"But I wasn't was I? I've ran from the police before Demi, I've been caught before they don't do anything because I ditch the drugs before they can catch me." I reply while Marissa bandages my arm. "Thanks." I mutter once she's finished.

"You need to stop with the drugs Jennel; you can get into serious trouble."

"Demi calm down, I wasn't caught and I'm not hurt that much can you just please calm down. I want to be looked after by you, not screamed at!" I yell at her while Marissa hands me a joint, Demi kinks her eyebrow at her.

"What you're stressing me out so imagine what you're doing to the poor girl." She says before passing me my lighter, I light the joint and take a few drags before holding it in between my fingers.

"Want some?" I ask, offering the joint to Marissa.

"Don't you dare even think about it Callahan." Demi says, shaking her head at me.

"Demi you've had worse now shut up." Marissa fires back while taking the joint off me and then placing it into her mouth. She takes a drag and then blows the smoke into Demi's face, who just glares at both of us before taking the joint off Marissa.

"Do not throw that away, that shit was expensive!" I yell before limping towards Demi and taking it off her.

"God sake Demi just fucking smoke some because you're stressed and you're pissing me the fuck off." Marissa says sliding the bag of pills out of her pocket. "It's either that or these, you pick."

"I think I'll take the joint." Demi says, bringing the joint to her lips and then taking a drag, then another drag…then another drag. I begin to laugh when she finally passes it back to me; she just smiles at me before pressing her lips against mine.

"Mmm I love you."

"I love you too." Demi mumbles against my lips while Marissa takes the joint from between my fingers.

Demi's phone goes off in the living room so she runs into the room and grabs it before opening it and then reading the message. She practically throws her phone down before picking it up again and then passing it to me to read the message.

_**(11:43pm) Unknown number: **__You really should control your students, I mean drugs, alcohol and running from the cops along with sleeping with teachers. What a bad influence you are…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Jennel's POV:**

I shuffle into chemistry with my bag slung over my shoulder, I'm wearing sweats and Jess' college hoodie because these are my hangover clothes, and let's just say I'm hung the fuck over. Wes walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist before picking me up.

"Wes you idiot put me down otherwise I will puke in your hat."

He puts me down and begins to laugh at me; I turn around and punch his chest as Demi walks into the room. She looks me up and down before shaking his head at me and Wes.

"Morning Miss." Wes says smirking at her, I giggle as Demi stares at him in shock.

"Morning Wesley, now you two go to your seats please."

I smile at Demi and she just shakes her head at me again. I turn around and walk towards my seat, Jillian is slumped in her seat, with her head buried in her arms on the desk in front of her.

"Good morning Jilly." I yell, slamming my hand on to the desk in front of her. She looks up at me, glares and then flipping me off, before resting her head on the desk again. I pull my chair out and sit down before elbowing Jillian.

"The fuck do you want?" She mumbles while barely turning to face me.

"How's your head this morning my lovely?"

"It's fucking sore and um…I kind of think me and Wes are together."

"You and Wes are what?!" I yell, causing Demi to look in our direction.

"Jennel keep it down."

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that." I mutter, looking up at Demi and smirking, she kinks her eyebrow at me while Jillian punches the top of my arm.

"Jennel."

"What?"

"Quiet."

Oh yea sorry." I say, glancing at Demi before turning to face Jillian again. "You and Wes are what?!" I repeat, whispering this time.

"I think we're together."

"How the fuck did this happen?" I ask, looking over at Wes, who is still leaning back on his chair with his earphones in.

"Well we got back to his and he walked me towards Keaton's room. From what I can remember I dragged him inside with me and kissed him. He pushed me away saying I was drunk and that I didn't know what I was doing." Now I remember why I like Wes and not Drew. "I said I knew exactly what I was doing and kissed him again, we made out and then I slept in his bed with him."

"You two didn't fuck did you?

"What, is sex all you ever think about?! No we made out for a bit and then spooned, we slept fully clothed. When I woke up I had my head on his chest and he was playing with my hair. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me." She says looking at me and smiling. "I kissed him back and then we made out before he walked me home to get changed, he waited outside and we walked here together."

"That's cute."

"Yea it was cute, but can you shut up now? I have a hangover from hell at the moment." She says, resting her head on her arms again while Demi looks over at us. She shakes her head, knowing exactly why Jillian looks like she's dead.

"Considering half of my class looks dead today, because for some reason teenagers like partying on school nights." Demi says, making eye contact with me. "Y'all can just do work for other classes, because there is no point trying to teach something to half a class." Demi says, sitting at her desk and then opening her laptop before spinning on her chair to get something. I smile at her when she turns round again and giggles at the fact Jillian is out cold next to me. I slide my phone out of my pocket when I see Demi slyly wink at me while fiddling under her desk.

_**(9:16am) Demi: **__I take it Jillian is hungover 3_

_**(9:17am) Jennel: **__Of course she is, I'm better at hiding it than she is. Literally the only way people know I'm hungover is because I'm wearing the usual 'hungover Jennel clothes' 3_

I place my phone back into the pocket of my sweats before sliding my English book out of my bag and placing it in front of me. I open it on the last page I read before I begin to skim over the page, my phone vibrates against my leg. I pull it out and unlock it before reading the message off Demi.

_**(9:23am) Demi: **__And you look adorable in your hangover clothes. I just want to come over there and kiss you but I can't and it sucks :( 3_

_**(9:24am) Demi:**__ Is Jennel Garcia actually reading?! 3_

I finish reading the page of the book before I text Demi back. When I look up she's got the end of her pencil in her mouth and she's staring at me. I smile to myself before looking down at my phone again; I have never smiled at a text before, but whenever it's a text of Demi I always seem to smile. I begin to type out a text, occasionally looking up at Demi. Who is marking books and slightly spinning on her chair, who the hell gave Demi a goddamn spinning chair?

_**(9:29am) Jennel: **__Yes I am reading, y'ano I pay attention in other lessons, not just yours. Well I never pay attention in yours because I'm always too busy staring at you ;) 3_

"Stop texting her and read the damn book." Jillian says, groggily looking up at me while still resting her head on her arms.

"I am reading the book, plus she's the one texting me."

"You two are so cute together."

"Well I love her so you know." I say, while re-reading the same line of the book for the third time in under a minute.

"Whoa, you love her?"

"Shit, um…maybe." I mutter, sliding my phone out of my pocket when I feel it vibrate against my leg.

"Have you um, have you told her?"

"Yea, the night she came over, the night you cooked because I can just about make toast. I told her that I love her." I say, staring at Demi while she does work. She looks cute when she's doing work; she chews on her bottom lip and then stares at the ceiling when she doesn't know what to write. Her glasses balance on her nose whenever she looks down at her laptop, she must have no contacts left because I know she only wears her glasses at night and when she has no contacts left.

"What about CeCe?"

"It was just sex with her; you know that, she knows that. Everyone in the damn school knows that, well everyone apart from Nick." I say laughing slightly at the fact Nick thinks CeCe is still his innocent girlfriend.

"Are you and Wes going to English today?"

"I don't think so; Miss Ryan isn't even in today so we have a sub. Which means we're not going to do anything for an hour. So we may as well spend an hour getting high instead." I reply, smirking at Jillian while unlocking my phone and reading the message.

_**(9:40am) Demi: **__You have the time we spend together to stare at me. I'm going to start wearing looser clothing now ;) 3_

I don't bother texting Demi back; I just smirk at her while Jillian rants at me about how I should be reading and not texting Demi. I hear Demi's phone vibrate on her desk, she picks it up and reads the text before putting it down. Then it vibrates again, and again, and again. I don't think anything of it because it's probably just Marissa or Dallas. I watch Demi pick her phone up and then instantly slam it back down again.

"Okay everyone turn your phones off now!" Demi yells, standing up and standing at the front of the class.

"But Miss we're not even using them." Someone on the first row whines, Demi walks towards them and stands in front of their desk.

"This is not a request it's a demand now all of you phones off right now! If I have to get Mrs Hart in here I will!" Demi yells, louder than last time. What the hell is going on? She looks towards me and probably notices how confused I look because she's now writing something down on a sheet of paper. She slams the pen down on her desk before walking towards me with the note in her right hand.

"You got any other work to do Jillian?" Demi asks while placing the paper on top of my book.

"Wha-" I elbow Jillian and she looks in between me and Demi before figuring out what's going on. "Um yea I think so Miss." She mumbles, grabbing her bag and routing around it in. Demi weakly smiles at me before walking back towards her desk. I open then note while Jillian drops her bag on the ground again.

_It's someone in this room.  
They're texting me now, it's got to be someone in here.  
Come see me at lunch  
I love you _

I sigh before glancing around the room as I slide the note into my pocket. The only people that I think it could be is either Drew or CeCe. Maybe even Nick even though he's not in here he'd find things out. I know I'm not fucking CeCe anymore but she wouldn't do it because I'd tell Nick all of her little secrets.

~~~  
"Are you going to see Demi now?" Jillian asks me as we walk out of maths, urg I hate maths so much. But I'm still slightly high from the 'English lesson' with Wes.

"Yea, I'll meet you under the bleachers with Wes in like twenty minutes." I say, smirking at her as we get closer to Demi's class room. Jillian kinks her eyebrow at me as I push the door open, I flip her off and then walk in to the classroom. Demi is leaning against the wall, biting her bottom lip while staring at me. I close the door behind me and smirk at her.

"Like the view Lovato?"

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Demi says, walking towards me and grabbing my hand before dragging me towards the supply closet at the back of the classroom. My bag slides off the shoulder and I let it land on the ground while Demi keeps pulling me.

She kicks the door open and drags me inside before slamming the door shut and pressing me against it. I smirk at her before she presses her lips against mine, sucking my bottom lip into her mouth causing me to moan against her lips. She slides her tongue into my mouth while tangling her fingers in my hair and then lightly tugging on it.

"Fuck." I mumble into her mouth as my hands slide down her body and then up the back of her dress.

"I told you I wanted to kiss you."

"I fucking love you." I say against her lips as my hands slide under the hem of her underwear. She presses her forehead against mine and lightly kisses me before starring into my eyes.

"Someone in your class knows."

"I know baby, I think it's either Nick CeCe or Drew." I whisper, sliding my hands from under her dress and then running my fingers through her hair.

"Why them though? I mean Nick isn't even in your class."

"I know, but Nick because I was fucking CeCe and she's not who he thinks she is, he probably blames me. CeCe because I broke off the thing I had with her and she's pissed with me because of that. And Drew because well I wouldn't fuck him so he'll do anything to get back at me." I say, leaning forwards and pressing my lips against Demi's.

"Why couldn't you've fucked someone that was single?"

"That would've been boring, I wanted excitement and fun. So I got with CeCe, plus she could make me scream." I say locking my hands together and then resting them on the base of Demi's back.

"The next thing to come out of your mouth better be 'but you're better Demi'." She says, kinking her eyebrow at me.

"But you are so much better than her, from what I can remember."

"That's better." Demi says, smiling at me and then pressing her lips against mine. "So what're we going to do about these texts?"

"I kind of have an idea."

"I don't like the sounds of this." Demi mutter, I glare at her before lightly slapping her ass.

"Anyway, like whoever it is has probably only ever seen me going into your apartment and the leaving." I say, looking into Demi's eyes. "So what I'm thinking is have me leaving with either Marissa or Dallas."

"Why?"

"Like have then acting like they're with me. That's why I'm going to yours and leaving yours all the time because I'm going to see them." I say, smiling at Demi.

"But they've probably seen me going to yours."

"Yea I didn't think about that, just um I don't know make up some bullshit about how you know someone that live in the same building."

"Mm, I suppose so. But have I told you how hot it is you swear?" She says, smirking at me and leaning forwards.

"I don't think you have." I reply, pulling her closer to me and pressing my lips against hers before biting down softly on her bottom lip.

"Shit."

"And you're just a bad ass when you swear, little miss perfect teacher." I mumble against her lips before biting on her bottom lip causing her to tug on my hair while moaning into my mouth. "As much as I love kissing you, Jill and Wes are waiting for me near the football field." I say, reluctantly pulling way, Demi pouts at me before pressing her lips against mine again.

"You're not getting high again are you?"

"I can only handle it once during school otherwise the rest of the teachers would notice."

"What do you mean once, are you high right now?" Demi asks, staring into my eyes and then punching the top of my arm. "Seriously you need to stop smoking it in school, you might be my little badass but I don't want you getting suspended."

"I'll be fine; I've been doing this for the past two years."

"That's not the point, you need to stop."

"I'll try, but I will come round to yours tonight with a few joints." I whisper against Demi's neck before slowly kissing to just under her ear.

"Mm, you're a bad influence, you know that right?"

"Yep." I say popping the p and then turning around to open the door, I walk out with Demi following me.

"I'll get Marissa to come and pick you up about five." Demi says as we make our way to the front of the class room. I grab my bag of the ground before slinging it over my shoulder and then walk towards the door.

"I'll text you in a bit." I say, winking at Demi and then leaving, I close the door behind me before walking towards the football field. I pull the door open and make my way towards the sound of the football team practicing.

When I get there I notice that the cheerleading squad are practicing as well. I walk towards Wes and Jillian, they're sat on the seats we keep there, and they're both eating lunch.

"Come on losers, the cheerleaders are practicing, you know this is the only time I'm interested in sport." I say smirking at Jillian while I grab a fry off her.

"You're a whore." Wes says, standing up and wrapping his arm around me, I slap his chest as Jillian stands up. She grabs her bag as Wes pulls me from under the bleachers and then towards the steps. We walk up a few before Wes pulls me down a row and we sit down. I sit in the middle of Wes and Jillian before leaning back and placing my legs on the row in front of us. I watch the cheerleaders throwing each other in the air, forming pyramids and chanting things I'm not even listening to because I'm too busy watching them in their skimpy outfits.

"Jennel."

"Jennel!" Wes yells, clicking in front of my face as Jillian slaps the top of my arm.

"What?!" I yell back, turning to face him and grabbing his hat off his head and then putting on mine.

"Stop ogling the cheerleaders, you've fucked them all anyway."

"Yea, but I'd do some of them again." I reply, smirking at him and then biting my bottom lip when I see the cheer coach in her Nike tank top and knee length shorts, with her washed out blonde hair tied up with only her bangs hanging down.

"I told you, you're a sex addict."

"No I'm not, I hate you." I say, pouting at Jillian before turning to face the football field again.

~~~  
_**(4:54pm) Demi: **__Marissa is on her way, she's in her car so y'ano just chill outside yours until she gets there :P 3_

I lock my phone and shove it into my pocket before getting off the sofa and grabbing my jacket off the back of the sofa. I slide it on before grabbing my vans off the floor and putting them on, I then get Wes' snapback off the arm of the sofa and put it on before finally walking towards the door. I grab my keys off the side and then open the door before walking out. I slam the door shut then lock it behind me; I shove the keys into my pocket and make my way down the stairs.

When I get outside I lean against the wall while waiting for Marissa to turn up. CeCe drives past and stops the car in front of me before getting out and walking up to me. She slams me against the wall before glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" I say, pushing her off me and brushing myself off.

"Thanks for letting me go."

"You're welcome."

"Who is she?!" She screams at me, pinning me to the wall again by my wrists.

"What're you on about?"

"Who is better than me?! Who have you replaced me with?!" She yells in my face, her breath hitting my face as she inches closer to me.

"We were never anything CeCe; therefore I'm not replacing you." I say, staring into her bloodshot eyes, yep she's high.

"I thought I meant something to you, you're just a fucking whore!" She screams into my face before smashing her lips against mine. I push her back and she glares at me before slapping me. She goes to slap me again but I grab her wrist and then spin us around before grabbing her other wrist, so I've got her pinned her against the wall.

"It was just sex and you fucking know that CeCe. We agreed that it was just sex, something that you couldn't get off Nick."

"Well I didn't fucking expect to fall for you did I?!" She yells, wriggling to get her hands free.

"Well fall for Nick again, I don't want you. I'm sorry but I don't." I say, staring into her eyes. She locks her jaw and balls her fists before ripping her wrists out of my grip and then slapping me before punching my face. She knocked me backwards; I bring my hand to my face and brush my fingers against my lip as I feel blood running down my chin.

"I don't want Nick, I want you! Why can't you fucking see that?!" She yells, going to punch me again, I flinch and shut my eyes waiting for her to hit me. When I'm not hit I slowly open my eyes and notice Marissa holding CeCe's arm in the air. CeCe is glaring at Marissa and Marissa is smirking at CeCe, oh god.

"Who's this Jen?" Marissa asks, glancing towards me before bringing her free arm to my face and then wiping my lip slightly before turning back to glare at CeCe.

"Marissa, this is CeCe."

"So this is the slut you're fucking instead of me." CeCe hisses, glaring at Marissa. I let out a small laugh causing Marissa to turn to me, she winks at me before answering CeCe.

"Yep, that's me and I'm a better fuck than you ever were." Marissa answers, tightening her grip on CeCe's wrist. Okay I like this side of Marissa; she's feisty and slightly hot.

"She's probably just using you like she used me."

"Fucking hell CeCe shut up. You used me too, you used me for sex, parties and drugs so don't fucking pull that one!" I scream at her, she somehow rips out of Marissa's grip and punches the side of my face.

"You are really pissing me off now little miss peroxide!" Marissa slams CeCe against the wall and stares into her eyes. "You need to leave Jennel alone. Do not talk to her or text her again. If you're both at the same party, ignore her."

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can, it's not that fucking hard. You see her, you go the other way. You want sex; you go fuck that boyfriend of yours. Are we clear?!" Marissa fires out at CeCe before releasing her and placing her hand in mine. She tangles out fingers together before pulling me towards her car; she looks down at me and shakes her head at me.

"What?"

"As if I just saved you from a crazy ex."

"She's not an ex; she's…well I don't know what she is." I reply as Marissa slides her car keys out of her pocket and unlocks the car.

"Pretty hot though."

"She was a good fuck." I say as we get into the car. Marissa begins to drive towards the apartment; I get bored so I begin to mess around with things in the car, flipping the sun visor up and down until Marissa glares at me and then opening the window. I then pull open the glove box and notice a black thong on top of a few CD cases; I smirk before picking it up and waving it in front of Marissa.

"Okay that's Dallas', give it back." She says, snatching it off me and then stuffing it into her pocket. I smirk while looking at her. "What?"

"I can't believe that you're fucking Demi's sister."

"Well I am her girlfriend, what did you think we did? Sat there and cuddled? Have you seen her, how can I not want to fuck her?"

"Got to admit she is pretty hot." I say, looking towards her and smirking at her.

"Excuse me Garcia that Lovato is mine."

"Well it's a good job I prefer Demi isn't it?" I mutter as we pull up outside the apartment block, Marissa shuts the engine off and we get out before walking towards the door. She unlocks it and then we make our way to the apartment. I push the door open and walk in, with Marissa behind me. Demi is sat on the sofa wearing a 'Dallas Cowboy's' hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans, her hair is tied up and she's marking work.

I kick my shoes and then walk towards the sofa, I sit next to Demi. I rest my head on her shoulder and she leans down to kiss the top of my head while still managing to mark the work in front of her. Marissa shuts the door and then walks towards us.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Demi asks, looking towards Marissa.

"Take a look at Jennel, and then ask her."

Demi looks down at me, I hide my head in the crook of her neck but she cups my face attempting to make me look at her. I sigh and let her lift my face up, she gasps when she sees what I look like. I've got a busted lip, again and a bruise on the side of my face.

"Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter Demi." I mutter, running my finger through my hair.

"Was it Spencer?!"

"No it wasn't him." Marissa answers Demi glances towards her before looking at me again.

"Then who the fuck was it?!"

"It was CeCe." I say, brushing my fingers over my lip and then slightly hissing in pain.

"What the hell, why has she done this?!"

"She turned up outside while I was waiting for Marissa, she pinned me against the wall and screamed at me."

"Why? I'm so confused right now." Demi mumbles, I giggle slightly but only because she looks cute when she's confused.

"Because I've moved on and she can't take it. She's fallen for me, but she now thinks that Marissa is a better fuck than her." I say, smirking at Marissa as she sits next to me.

"What? I'm even more confused now."

"Well, Marissa turned up and got CeCe off me. CeCe asked if Marissa is the one that replaced her, and then your lovely best friend said yes along with the fact that she is a better fuck then CeCe." I say, giggling as Marissa attempts to clean up my lip.

"Hey I also slammed her against a wall and called her little miss peroxide." Marissa says, wiping over my lip, I whimper before pouting at her.

"Oh dear god, I thought Jennel was bad but you just seem to make it worse." Demi says, looking towards Marissa.

"Whatever, I'm going to see Dallas once I've cleaned Jennel up."

"Remember to give her that thong back." I say, glancing at Marissa and then smirking at her.

Marissa just punches my thigh before standing up and walking into the kitchen, I turn to face Demi and she kinks her eyebrow at me.

"Care to explain?"

"I found a thong in Marissa's car; she said it belonged to Dallas."

"Ew, that's disgusting never mention that again."

"Oh shut up Demi, it's not like you don't know what we're doing." Marissa says smirking at us as she grabbing her keys off the side and then walking towards the door.

"Shut up right now, I do not need to know what you and my sister do!" Demi yells, launching a cushion at Marissa as she opens the front door.

"See you tomorrow D."

"Urg I hate her sometimes. Can we just cuddle, watch TV and eat Chinese food?" Demi asks, resting her head on the shoulder as Marissa slams the door shut behind her. Demi looks up at me and then beings to pout at me. I giggle before I lean down, I then press my lips against hers.

"Sure, I'd do anything as long as it was with you."

"Well aren't you adorable?" Demi says, kissing me again and then giggling when I whine because she bit my lip and it fucking hurt! "Sorry baby."

"Whatever just go and order the food." I reply, moving away from her and crossing my arms over my chest. Demi giggles before straddling me and unfolding my arms, I kink my eyebrow at her and she just leans forwards and then presses her lips against mine. I turn my head to the side but she pouts at me, I turn to face her again while I wrap my arms around her.

"That's better, now give me a kiss and then I'll order the food."

I press my lips against Demi's before parting her lips with my tongue, causing her to moan into my mouth. I smirk against her lips and then pull away, she pouts at me before kissing me again.

"Excuse me, order the damn food and you can have as many kisses as you want."


	18. Chapter 18

**Jennel's POV:**

I walk out of the apartment block and light a cigarette before jumping into Jillian's car and then throwing my bag into the backseat. I've got a black Johnny Depp t-shirt on, red skinny jeans and a grey zip up hoodie, and of course my leather jacket. My hair is curly because I couldn't be bothered doing anything with it when I woke up, I'm also wearing Wes' snapback.

"You need to stop smoking in my car, my mom keeps yelling at me." Jillian says, glaring at me as she drives towards school. "You do realise you have a hickey on your neck right?"

"Oh fuck off." I groan before pulling the visor down and looking in the mirror, Jill is right; I've got a dark purple mark just under my earlobe.

"Miss Lovato seems…"

"Horny? Kinky?" I suggest as we stop at a red light, Jillian looks over at me and shakes her head at me.

"I'm sure you'd know all about that."

"Oh trust me I do." I reply, winking at her before changing the radio station and then resting my feet on the dashboard.

"Excuse me; get your feet off the dashboard."

I groan before sliding my feet off the dashboard and then turning to face Jillian. She just innocently smiles at me as we pull into the school parking lot; Wes is leaning against his truck with his skate board in his hand and his bag on his back. He's wearing a new hat and has jeans and a tank top on. Jillian parks the car and turns the engine off before getting out; I lean over my seat and into the backseat and grab my bag before getting out of the car. I throw it over my shoulder as Jillian leans against Wes and then presses her lips against his.

"Ew, can you guys like get a room." I whine, punching Wes' arm. Jill glares at me and Wes just wraps his arms around her while sticking his tongue out at me. I begin to walk towards the entrance as I spot Demi walking from the teacher's parking lot; she's holding books and her laptop as she makes her way into the building.

"Hey Garcia." Wes says, wrapping his arm around me while he holds Jillian's hand.

"Morning Wes."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asks, while we walk through the entrance and into the main corridor. We walk towards our lockers and I open mine and grab a packet of cigarettes and a lighter before stuffing them into the pocket on my leather jacket.

"I don't know, I might be why?"

"I want to hang out; I've not have Wes and Jennel time in like a week." He whines as Jillian routes through her locker trying to locate her book for English.

"Sure, want me to bring anything?" I ask, winking at him. He just smirks at me before nodding.

"CeCe come here!" I hear Demi yell; I slowly turn around and spot Demi leaning against the wall next to her class room. I look her up and down while biting my bottom lip. She's wearing a pink and purple floral print dress with a leather jacket and a pair of black heels. Her hair is tied up in a loose bun and she's not wearing her glasses today. "Don't make up excuses CeCe, you didn't hand your work in. You've got a detention tonight." Demi hisses at her.

I groan before walking towards Demi, it's not like Wes and Jillian even notice; they're too busy staring at each other. I walk straight past Demi before walking into her class room and then sitting behind her desk. I hear her sigh before walking into the room and shutting the door behind her. She smiles at me while making her way towards me.

"Don't smile at me like you've done nothing wrong."

"I haven't done anything."

"Whatever Demi, you're singling CeCe out just because I had a thing with her." I say, staring at her as she gets closer to me.

"No I'm not."

"Kind of are though." I reply, removing Wes' hat and ruffling my hair before placing it back on the head.

"Why are you wearing Wes' hat again? Are you fucking him too?"

"You know what Demi you can think what you want. I told you I love you, do you know how hard that was for me to say? Do you understand how scared I was because I realised that I was falling in love with you? Yet you still think that I'm sleeping with different people." I reply, as calmly as possible while standing up and shoving past her.

"Jennel wait."

"No, I give up trying to prove myself to you Demi. Yes I've made mistakes but you need to start trusting me." I say through clenched teeth before pulling the door open and walking out of the class room. Its homeroom and I so don't want to spend the rest of the day here, I walk towards the room I know Wes has homeroom. I knock on the door before walking in and smiling at the teacher.

"Miss Ryan wants to speak to Wes." I say, still smiling at the teacher as Wes grabs his bag and walks towards the door. He follows me out and we begin to walk down the corridor. We walk past Miss Ryan's room, causing Wes to look at me slightly confused.

"I thought Miss Ryan wanted me."

"Well I lied, we're ditching because I can't handle being here right now." I reply, kicking the door to the main entrance open and then walking out. We make our way towards Wes' truck and he opens the door for me. I turn my head and spot Demi looking out of one of the windows in the corridor; I ignore her and get into his truck. He shuts the door before getting in the driver's side and pulling out of the parking space.

"What happened?" He asks, turning the radio on while we stop at a red light.

"Just shit, I needed to get out. I needed to get away from that hell hole for a while."

"So where do you want to go?"

"Um, remember that place we used to go to last year. Where we wrote songs all summer and got high, you left your old guitar there." I mutter, messing with the sleeves of my hoodie while Wes begins to drive again.

"Yea, the shed at the back of my dad's place, you want to go there?"

"Yup, let's go Wesley." I say, smiling at him. He turns a few corners and then pulls into the drive of his dad's house before shutting the engine off and getting out of the car. I open the door and get out before leaning on the bonnet as Wes opens the back gate. He calls me over and I make my way towards him before we walk into the back yard.

He drags me towards the garage at the end of the garden before picking up a plant pot and grabbing the key from underneath it. He unlocks the door and pushes it open before walking in; I follow him and shut the door behind me. He turns the light on as I sit on the red sofa that's pushed up against a wall. Wes grabs his guitar off the side and sits next to me.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asks me while pulling a joint out of his bag and passing it to me. I grab my lighter and then light the end of the joint before placing it between my teeth and then taking a drag of it.

"Just shit Wes, I can't take it anymore. I needed to get away."

"Who do I have to beat up?" He asks, causing me to smile at him as I pass the joint to him.

"Wes, can you keep a secret?"

"Depends who I'm keeping it from." He says smiling at me.

"Everyone, well everyone but Jill." I say, smiling at him as my phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Sure, I've kept most of your secrets haven't I?"

"I'm kind of with a teacher." I mutter causing him to stare at me blankly.

"What?"

"I sort of have a thing with a teacher."

"Which one?!" He asks excitedly, dropping his guitar on the floor and jumping on me.

"Get off me." I say, pushing him off me before giggling. "Um, Miss Lovato."

"Damn Jennel she's hot."

"Yea I know." I reply, taking the joint of him and taking a drag of it before blowing the smoke back into his face.

"So why did you want to leave school then? I mean if I was fucking her I'd want to spend all day in school."

"Because she kind of accused me of fucking you. She knows that I was messing around with CeCe, but I stopped because I…well I love her." I mutter, taking another drag and then passing the joint to Wes.

"Whoa wait, you love her. Jennel Garcia never loves anyone, ever."

"Yes I know, but I love her." I reply, causing him to smile at me. "What?"

"You're cute when you're like this. So you ran away because she said you were fucking me?"

"Well she thought I had a thing with Jill, she's asked me about you before and she still thinks I'm fucking CeCe. I don't know what I can do to show her that I only want her."

"We should just get high; you always seem to get good ideas when you're high." He suggests, smiling at me before picking his guitar up again and then beginning to play a song we wrote together last year.

~~~  
I look down at my phone as I hear it ringing; I stare at the bright screen while Wes is sat next to me trying to make a bong out a coke can. I notice that it's Demi calling me so I pick it up and answer the call before bringing my phone to my ear.

"Hellooo, you've reached Jennel Garcia." I say into the phone before giggling at Wes as he throws yet another can across the room before grabbing another empty one off the ground.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"I am at Wes' dad's with the lovely Wesley." I reply, passing Wes the bottle of vodka we found in his dad's house.

"Well get to my apartment now, why the fuck did you leave school?!" Demi screams down the phone, causing me to move it away from my ear slightly.

"Because you were pissing me off, you can't trust me and I couldn't deal with anything."

"So you just fucking ran away with Wes, did you fuck him?"

"Are you fucking kidding me Demi, I've known him for years. No I didn't fuck him; we got high, sang and wrote some songs." I reply through gritted teeth, Wes looks up at me and holds out the vodka and a joint. I take the joint of him and take a drag before flicking the ash on to the ground.

"Just please come to mine."

"Well you're going to have to pick me up because there is no way Wes can drive."

"Does he know about me?" She asks nervously.

"Yes."

"How could you tell him?!" She screams down the phone at me.

"Calm the fuck down. Wes was the only one that knew I was pregnant, he took me to my scan, and he took me to the hospital after Spencer beat me." I reply, Wes looks up at me and then wraps his arm around me. "He was the only person I told about Spencer beating me when I was with him. That's why Wes is always with me, he doesn't want me to get hurt again. He looked after me when I left Spencer; he's seen things that no one should have to witness."

"H-he was? Jennel what did he see?"

"Yes he was, he's always been there for me, well apart from when Drew made him a douche for a couple of months. But yes he's always there for me whenever I need him, he's like my brother." I reply, leaning against Wes as he plays with the ends of my hair and happily smokes the joint. "I'll tell you in time Demi. Even Jess doesn't know.

"I'm coming to pick you up, text me the address." She whispers into the phone, I can tell she's crying and to be honest it's killing me.

"Okay and Demi?"

"Yes."

"I love you." I say into the phone causing Wes to grin at me before placing the joint in between my lips. I end the call and text Demi the address, Wes grabs his guitar again and starts to play the song we wrote about half an hour ago.

~~~  
"Goodbye Wes." I say, wrapping my arms around him, he kisses the top of my head before staring into my eyes.

"If she hurts you I'll hurt her."

"I know Wes, but she won't hurt me. You need to stop being so damn protective."

"Not after what he did to you, I'm keeping you safe Jennel." He says, walking me towards Demi's car that is parked at the end of the driveway. She gets out of the car and open the passenger door, Wes keeps his arm around me before helping me get into the car and then smiling at Demi.

"Bye Jennel." He says, giggling as Demi shouts at me for resting my feet on the dashboard and then messing with the radio.

"Bye Wes."

I watch him walk back into the house as Demi gets into the car. She rolls her eyes at me while I laugh at her because she nearly hit her head on the sun visor.

"Shut up Jennel."

"Sorry Dem, you know I love you." I reply, placing my hand on her thigh and leaning over to her. I begin to slowly kiss her neck as my hand gets higher up her thigh.

"Jennel stop it." She mutters before letting out a small moan as I suck on her neck before biting softly. "Fuck, Jennel stop it."

I groan before pulling away and then looking out of the windscreen as Demi begins to drive down the road. I soon place my hand on her thigh again; I place it at the hem of her skirt and slowly begin to push it up causing Demi to let out a small moan. I smirk as tries to concentrate on driving; she speeds up and misses three red lights.

I slide my hand up higher as she stops at a red light; she turns to face me and glares at me before letting out a small moan and then biting her bottom lip.

"I hate you." She mumbles, before driving again. She turns a corner and then pulls up outside an apartment I've never seen before.

"Um where are we?"

"Dallas', she said I can bring you here considering she's all over my best friend at the moment." Demi replies, getting out of the car. I get out after her and follow her; she unlocks the door before grabbing my wrist and dragging me inside with her. I spin us around as she kicks the door shut. I smirk at her before slamming her against the door and attaching my lips to hers, she moans against my lips as my hands slide under her thighs.

I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist as I slide my tongue into her mouth. I glide my hands further up her legs before resting them on her ass; I remove my mouth from hers and then attach them to her neck before sucking on it. She tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls on it, causing me to moan against her neck before biting on it.

"Jennel…stop….we need to talk." Demi moans out before unwrapping her legs from around my waist, I place her on the ground before pulling away from her and walking into the apartment properly.

"Talk about what?" I ask, leaning against the sofa and staring at her as she straightens her dress out

"I'm sorry I thought you were sleeping with Wes."

"Demi do you trust me?" I ask as she gets closer to me.

"Y-yes."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I do trust you; I just can help think that you'll find someone better than me." She mumbles, standing in front of me. I stretch my legs out before locking them around her legs and pulling her closer to me. She lets out a small giggle as she presses against me. I place my arms around her waist and looking up at her.

"I can never find anyone better than you, because I love you and you're the only person I want, now kiss me you idiot."

Demi leans down and presses her lips against mine; I pull her backwards causing us to fall on to the sofa. Demi lands on top of me, her lips still attached to mine, her tongue explores my mouth as my hands roam her body. I moan into her mouth as she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth.

"Fuck Dem." I moan before sliding my hands up the bottom of her dress, I flip us over so I'm hovering over her. My hand still placed on her thigh, under her dress, her hands slide up my back. I move my hand higher and place my fingers just under the hem of her underwear.

"Jennel wait." Demi mumbles, pushing me away from her. I look down at her, biting my bottom lip.

"Yes?"

"As much as I want to do this, you're under eighteen I can't. It's not right."

"Demi we've done it before." I mutter, leaning down and pressing my lips against hers again.

"Jennel please, I want to wait until you're legal."

"Okay, I'm sorry." I reply, sitting up.

"Its fine, we both got carried away. So what do you want to do tonight?" She asks, wrapping my arm around me and kissing the side of my head.

"Well all the teachers are on strike tomorrow, Jess is away at some work conference so I'm having a party. When I say a party I mean me, Wes, Jillian and a few of the people in the apartment block, you coming?"

"Does this party involve you all getting high and drunk?"

"Of course it does." I reply, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I'll only come to look after you."

"That's boring, you're not working tomorrow so you don't have to get up early. Meaning you can get drunk." I reply winking at her before smirking.

"Nope because last time I was drunk with you we ended up in bed."

"Oh come on, it's not like it's a massive party is it?"

"Just have someone at the door to make sure no one from school comes in."

"Fine, I'll ring Max." I whine at her before pressing me lips against hers. "Oh and you can bring Marissa and Dallas."

~~~  
I throw Wes a packet of chips before sitting on the sofa as Max leans against the wall next to the door.

"So who am I letting in and not letting in?" He asks, glancing at Wes while he stands on the work top trying to reach something from the top shelve of the cupboard.

"No one from school, well apart from Demi and then just people that live in the building." I reply, smiling at him as Jillian sits next to me. "Oh and Demi is bringing her friends." I yell before lighting a joint as I hear Wes fall of the work top.

"I'm good!" He yells, walking into the room holding a bowl with the chips in it. "Pass me a joint nelly bear." He says, sitting next me and then smiling at me, I giggle before passing it to him. Jillian shakes her head at me as he takes a drag of it and then blows the smoke into the middle of the room. He passes it back to me before jumping off the sofa again and walking back into the kitchen.

I hear cans banging against each other before seeing him holding a six pack of beer in one hand a stack of cups in the other. I grab a can off him as Max pulls the door open, I glance towards him and see the guys from upstairs. Alex is holding a bong and Jack is grinning at me, Zack is just standing behind them with his hands stuffed into the pockets on his jeans. Max glances towards me and I nod at him, he lets them in and Alex runs towards me before picking me up.

"Hey Garcia."

"Hey guys." I reply, as Alex begins to spin me around. Jack sits on the sofa next to Jillian while Zack walks into the kitchen with Wes.

"Not seen you in a while, we need to jam soon." Alex says, putting me back down and then resting his elbow on my shoulder.

"Go get your guitar then, I broke one of my strings." I reply, Alex spins around and makes his way back towards the door and Max pulls it open. Demi is stood on the other side of the door with Marissa and Dallas. Demi looks Alex up and down before walking in and handing me a bottle of vodka, I wink at her before putting it in the kitchen as Alex makes his way back upstairs to his apartment.

"Who's that?"

"Just one of the guys from upstairs." I say, wrapping my arms around her and then quickly kissing her before Jack pulls me away and wraps his arms around me. "Excuse me Jack you rude man, I was doing something."

"Yea I know, and she's hot." He says, smirking at me, I glare at him before punching him in the top of his arm. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Be nice or I'll get Zack to beat you up."

"He's too busy making 'brownies' with Wes." Jack says, unwrapping his arms from around me while smiling at Demi. She places her hand in mine before pulling me against her.

"I don't like him."

"Why not, he's a good guy. A little goofy but still a good guy."

"He seems to be all over you."

"Aw you're jealous; he's not all over me. We just used to hang out all the time." I reply as Alex walks back in, holding his old and slightly beaten up guitar.

"Whoa Jennel who's this week's lucky girl? She's hot." Alex asks, winking at me before placing his guitar against the wall in the kitchen.

"Don't say that near Jennel, I got punched for saying she's hot." Jack whines, rubbing the top of his arm and then pouting at me. Demi just tightens her grip on my hand as Alex punches Jack's other arm causing him to scream.

"Hey I'm Alex; I live upstairs with this baby and that macho man in the kitchen." Alex says, holding his hand out to Demi. She smiles at him before shaking his hand and then loosening her grip on my hand.

"Hi, I'm Demi and apparently I'm this week's lucky girl." Demi replies, with a slight giggle.

"Yea well Jennel better keep you because you're so much nicer than the others."

"Okay Alex shut up now, go and sit on the sofa with Dallas and Marissa." I say, pointing towards the sofa where Dallas and Marissa are currently sat together.

"Urg fine."

Demi glances at me before shaking her head at me. I sigh before pulling her down the hallway and into Jess' room, just because it's closer.

"What is he on about?"

"Um well I kind of used to bring a different girl home whenever he'd see me. Then he'd never see them again." I mutter, looking at the ground.

"S-so you used to bring random girls home with you?"

"No, I mean I knew them. They weren't just girls I picked up in clubs."

"Did any of them mean anything to you?" She asks, placing her hands against mine.

"No." I say before Demi cups my face before pressing her lips against mine. "W-what's that for?"

"Because I wanted to, now you invited me here to party and we're not partying." Demi says, lightly kissing me again before opening the door and pulling me out. We walk out and then make our way down the hallway. When we get into the living room Wes is sat on the ground with Alex and Jack, Wes is holding the bong, Alex is holding his guitar and for some reason Jack is holding Jillian…

Marissa and Dallas are in the kitchen talking to Zack; I glance towards the sofa and notice the girls from across the hall. They're all sat together, all three of them glaring at me as I sit on the chair opposite them. Demi follows me and sits on my lap before looking down at me; I wrap my arms around her.

"Um, why are they all glaring at you?" Demi asks, glancing towards the group of girls and then looking back down at me.

"Um, well I kind of um…"

"You slept with them all?"

"Well I slept with two of them; I went out with them and got drunk. I woke up in bed between the blonde and the brunette." I reply, running my fingers through my hair and then leaning back against the back of the chair.

"Garcia you want some?" Alex asks, holding the bong out towards me. I shake my head at him before pulling a joint out of my pocket and holding it up at him. "Suit yourself."

~~~  
"That's enough alcohol for you." Demi says, taking the plastic red cup out of Dallas' hand. She's currently stood on the kitchen worktop attempting to dance while Marissa tries to get her down. I'm stood in the living room with Wes and Alex as we pass the bong around. I hear Max open the door and the hear someone walk in before hearing the door slam shut again. I don't look to see who it is; instead I walk towards the coffee table and grab my drink before feeling a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I look down and see two arms, covered in leather sleeves. I know it's not Demi because she had a camo jacket on. I stand up and lean against whoever it is.

"Long time no see." Lauren says as the music gets louder, considering I'm extremely drunk I begin to grind against Lauren in time with the song as she places her hands on my hips. "You're still as good as ever." She whispers into my ear as I press my body against hers. She begins to move her hips in time with mine while her nails being to slightly dig into my hips.

"What do you want Lauren?" I ask, looking up at her as I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Mmm well I'm thinking a twenty bag and a fuck."

"I can give the weed but not the fuck." I reply as I continue to grind my hips against hers.

"I suppose I can deal with that." She says before being pulled away from me, we both turn around and we're faced with Demi and Marissa. My face drops but so does Lauren's which confuses me.

"Lauren what the fuck are you doing here? Mom told me you were grounded!" Marissa yells at her while Demi just glares at me. "Answer me then!"

"I-I um needed to get something off Jennel." Lauren mutters, I've never seen this side of her before and to be honest it's kind of cute.

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" I ask, looking between Marissa and Lauren.

"She's my sister." Lauren mutters, looking up at me and then glancing at the ground as Marissa begins to yell again.

"Why were you getting slutty with Jennel?!"

"Why the hell not? It's not like I haven't done it before, I just normally get more than what I came for when I do it." She replies, winking at me slightly. I glare at her before Demi grabs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen. As Marissa continues to yell at Lauren.

"So you and Lauren then?" She asks, slightly glaring at me as I lean against the kitchen work top.

"Just let me explain." I say before she even says anything else. "Yes I've slept with Lauren; yes I've sold her weed. No I didn't know she had a sister and we haven't slept together in months." I continue as Demi keeps her eyes one me.

"Have you fucked anyone else I know? Anyone else in this apartment?"

"I…I've done things with Alex." I mumble, Demi groans and walks towards me.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"You're so damn complicated." She says before placing her hand in mine and then pulling me out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Alex smiles at me while he's holding his guitar; I grin at him and then sit next to him while Marissa continues to scream at Lauren in Jess' room. Dallas is sat on Jacks lap for some reason and they're drunkenly arguing about football.

"So Demi, do you sing?" Alex asks, looking up from his guitar and smiling at Demi, who is now sat next to me.

"Sometimes, I mean I've written a few songs."

"What? I've never heard you sing." I say, pouting at her she giggles before pressing her lips against mine.

"You've never asked me to sing."

"Anyway, what song you wanna sing Jen?" Alex asks, leaning forwards while kinking his eyebrow at me.

"Something we've written?"

"Obviously."

"Either Stella or A party song." I suggest, placing my hand on top of Demi's thigh as Alex begins to play the chords to Stella.

"_You're only happy when I'm wasted, I point my finger but I just can't place it." _Alex sings before looking over to me.

"_Feels like I'm falling in love, when I'm falling to the bathroom floor." _I begin to sing with Alex as Jack finally realises what we're singing and then starts to loudly sing along.

"_I remember how you taste I've had you so many times…let's face it."_ All three of us sing, well me and Alex sing while Jack sits there flicking his hair around and occasionally singing the odd word.

"_Feels like I'm falling in love alone Stella would you take me home?!" _Jack screams, throwing his hands in the air and then sticking his tongue out, causing me, Demi and Alex to laugh as Dallas slides off his lap and on to the ground.

~~~  
"Let's play never have I ever!" Dallas yells, swinging a bottle of beer above her head while stumbling out of the kitchen towards me and Demi.

"Fuck yes!" Wes screams, jumping on the sofa next to Jillian and then leaning across to kiss her. I grab my drink and sit next to Wes and Jill, Demi sits on my lap with her back resting against the arm of the sofa as she places her arm around my shoulders.

Alex is sat on the floor with Jack and Zack, Marissa is sat on the chair with Dallas on her lap and the girls from across the hall have left. The door is locked and Max is sat on a stool at the end of the sofa, occasionally shaking his head.

"Never have I ever slept with the most of the cheerleading squad." Wes says, smirking at me. I flip him off before drinking a mouthful of my drink.

"Really? The cheer squad?" Demi questions, slightly glaring at me. Seriously I thought she'd be used to this now!

"Wes said I wouldn't be able to, I wanted to prove him wrong."

"Never have I ever…skipped school." Alex say, literally everyone but Jillian drinks. Wes giggles before kissing the side of Jillian's head before he calls her his 'goodie two shoes'.

"I've got a good one." Marissa says before glaring at Lauren. "Never have I ever kept so many fucking secrets from my sister."

"Seriously Marissa let it go, it's not like you haven't done anything I'm doing before. I've seen you high, I've heard you have sex and I've seen you sneak out of the house." Lauren says, grabbing a bottle of beer and then opening it before taking a large mouthful and then slamming it back down. I let out a small giggle causing Demi to slap the top of my arm.

"It's not funny." She warns, using her teacher voice which by the way she uses all the time when I mess around and we're not in school. I pout at her and she just glares at me while Marissa and Lauren go into the kitchen to argue again.

"Okayyy, never have I ever woken up in some random girl's bed." Jack says, smiling and then drinking out of his cup. I sigh before taking a mouthful of my drink and then watching Demi do it. I lean into her and bring my mouth to her ear.

"Not so little miss perfect are we?" I whisper before gently biting her earlobe and then pulling on it with my teeth causing her to moan.

"Jennel I have a very important question." Jillian slurs, while waving her fingers in the air at me. "How many people in this room have you slept with?"

"First of all I really hate you right now! Um a few why?"

"Who haven't you fucked?" She asks again, sitting up and trying to focus on me.

"You, Wes, Zack, Dallas, Marissa and Max." I reply, running my fingers through my hair while still glaring at Jillian.

"And you'll never sleep with Dallas or Marissa." Demi pipes up, looking between me Dallas and Marissa, who is now sat next to Lauren on the stools next to the sofa.

"Well I could, I mean we could go to my room now and I could kill two birds with one stone." I reply, winking at her while smirking.

"I'm up for it!" Dallas yells, struggling to get up and then stumbling towards my room once she's finally stood up.

"Oh dear god, Dallas she was joking!" Marissa yells, chasing after her and grabbing her wrist before she gets pushed against the wall. "Dallas…Demi is right the-" Marissa says before getting cut off by Dallas' lips attached to hers.

I turn to face Demi who is covering her eyes, I giggle before leaning forward and pressing my lips against hers. She wraps her arms around my neck before gliding her tongue across my bottom lip and then tugging it into her mouth. I pull away slightly before pressing my head against hers and then sitting up.

"Um, Alex think you can take this party up to yours?" I ask, turning to face him. He smirks at me before nodding and then gathering everyone before leaving, he even takes Max with him.


End file.
